Practicing Potions
by ForeverAlwaysTogether
Summary: Brewing potions helps Hermione focus and think. So, when Snape catches her and offers her a chance to brew in his private labs, she quickly agrees despite his cryptic demand that in exchange she will give him one hour of her time. After Dumbledore's death Hermione wants nothing to do with him, but what happens when Snape demands his hour during the Final Battle?
1. Chapter 1

I lay in the grass, basking in the summer sun. Behind me, the familiar voices of the Weasleys drift from the Burrow. Everything from explosions from Fred and George's room to the yelling of Mrs. Weasley about Ginny cleaning her room.

Ron chuckles beside me and stretches out to loosely join our hands. I turn on my side to look at him. His eyes are closed and he smiles softly when a light wind blows his red hair off his head.

"Staring isn't polite, Hermione," he teases gently and a light blush creeps onto my face.

"How do you know I'm looking at you? I could be gazing at the sky for all you know."

Ron smirks and opens his blue eyes, turning on his side to look at me. "Well, for one, you just kind of proved my point. And for two, I can practically feel you look at me. You have a very piercing stare."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Ronald."

Ron laughs at my use of his full name and returns his attention to the cloudless sky above us.

"Ginevra Weasley, you clean your room this instant!"

"Why should I? Everyone here is family, or practically family! And besides, the mess in my room isn't all mine! Some of it is Hermione's!"

I groan and hope Mrs. Weasley doesn't suddenly start yelling at me to clean. Not that I would refuse, or even complain. It would just cut down on my free time with Ron.

We had started dating a few days before our fifth year ended. We owled a few times a week and tried to get together as often as we could, but it had been getting a little hard to find time to spend together. When his parents invited me to spend the last few days of summer vacation with them, I quickly agreed.

Ron and I got along well. We liked to sit beside each other, sometimes in silence and sometimes talking. Really it was hard for us to find a topic we both could contribute to evenly. He knew very little about the course work we would be learning during our sixth year, and furthermore flat out refused to start studying early with me- not that I was surprised or offended. I, on the other hand, knew only the basics of Qudditch and couldn't hold a conversation about it to save my life.

Eventually, we discovered the topic we both could talk about: Harry. While talking to your boyfriend about your mutual best friend does seem a little odd, it was a safe subject for us if we couldn't think of anything else. Ron had taken to wistfully remembering Dumbledore's Army, which opened up a few new topics for us, but not too many.

Despite all that, I was honestly enjoying dating Ron. He could be a little forgetful, but I knew he meant well. He was very sweet and respected my boundaries- I drew the line when he tried to grope me during a snogging session.

"Don't worry about mum," he says. "You know she'll make Ginny clean it. After all, Harry is supposed to be coming here sometime soon. Not really sure when though."

"I know, but I really should help Ginny clean the room. She isn't wrong you know, half that mess is mine. I just would prefer to stay out here with you."

"You and me both."

Sighing, I sit up and pull my hand reluctantly away from his. "I'm going in to help Ginny clean her room."

Ron squints his eyes at me and smiles. "I figured you would. Come find me when you're done, yeah? I need to tell you something."

"All right."

I stand and walk toward the Burrow, not even flinching when another explosion comes from Fred and George's room. Stepping into the kitchen, I sidestep around the long table and make my way upstairs to Ginny's room.

"My room isn't even that messy," she mutters under her breath as I walk in. "Besides, mum wouldn't care if Harry wasn't going to spend time here- oh, hello Hermione."

"Hello. I heard you and your mum yelling and decided I should probably help you clean up. You weren't wrong when you said that some of this mess is mine. I did kind of take over your room."

Ginny smiles at me and flips some of her flaming red hair over her shoulder. "I wasn't going to really make you help, you know. It was just to get her off my back. But, if you want to make yourself useful, I suppose you could help."

"Oh, only if I don't get in your way, of course," I tease back, causing her smile to widen.

Ginny and I don't talk much as I help her clean her room. Several times she wished aloud that one of us, mainly me, could use magic outside of school. I, however, have a few more months before I turn seventeen and Ginny another two years.

Mrs. Weasley came in when we were nearly done, probably to yell at Ginny to start cleaning if she hadn't, and smiled at us when she saw us working.

"See, Ginny? Doesn't it look so much nicer now?"

Ginny waits until after she left to say a smart comment back.

"Well, I am completely tired of doing this," she says after shoving a pile of dirty clothes into her closet. "This is probably the cleanest my room has ever, and will ever, be."

I smirk and toss her a lone sock from my side of her room. "Harry is a bit late this year, isn't he?" I ask aloud as I turn back to my things.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, usually he spends a few weeks here, but term starts in only a few days."

Gin shrugs. "Dumbledore probably wanted him to spend more time in the Muggle world after what happened at the Ministry last year. The Prophet has been writing about him nonstop, not to mention he is probably been fawned over by every girl in the country- not that I am jealous or anything."

I arch an eyebrow. "Yes, not at all."

Suddenly we hear Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek.

"Harry! We didn't know you were coming today!"

I met Ginny's bright brown eyes and smiles instantly spread across our faces. We race to the door, I shoving her out of the way so I can get downstairs first. There stands Harry in the Weasley's kitchen smiling and looking quite happy.

"Harry! Oh, it is so good to see you!" I say as I throw my arms around his neck.

"Good to see you too, Hermione," he laughs, returning my hug just as tightly.

I release him and step aside so Ginny can give him a quick welcome hug before Ron hurries into the room to greet him.

"I have loads to tell you two," Harry mouths to me over Ron's shoulder as he returns his hug.

"Common on Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley says, ushering him further into the kitchen. "You look like you haven't had a proper meal in days. Let me fix you up something."

Harry gives me a sheepish look and jerks his head, silently telling Ron and me to come with him. We sit across from him at the table and watch as Mrs. Weasley loads piles of dinner leftovers onto a plate for Harry and warms them with her wand. After taking one look at us and realizing we want Harry to ourselves, she permits herself a kiss on Harry's forehead before going upstairs.

"So, go on," Ron says. "Where have you been? Has Dumbledore talked to you at all about what happened at the Ministry?"

Harry, thankfully, swallows his food before answering.

"I actually got here because of Dumbledore. I hadn't expected him to come and get me from my aunt and uncle's- even with the letter he sent me a few days in advance. But, he showed up on my doorstep right on time.

"Then, instead of bringing me here, like I thought he was going to, he took me to meet this bloke who used to teach at Hogwarts. The guy, Horace Slughorn, wasn't too keen on coming back and teaching again, but Dumbledore convinced him too."

"Really? How?" I ask.

"By using me, I suppose. I guess Slughorn likes to 'collect' rare and powerful wizards like we used to collect chocolate frog cards. He has a whole bunch of students he favored over the rest and helped them get into all sorts of high up jobs right out of Hogwarts."

"Fantastic," Ron says gloomy. "Another Snape."

Harry smirks. "Not quite. Slughorn has favorites from almost very house in Hogwarts; my mum was even in his, oh what did he call it… Slug Club, yeah that's it, Slug Club."

"He could have come up with a better name," Ron laughs. "Slug Club? He's just asking for kids to make fun of him."

"Oh, come off it," I say. "I wouldn't mind being in this club it if could help me get into a really good position after Hogwarts. Especially since we know he isn't prejudiced against blood status."

"Yeah, but you could get any job you want, Hermione," Harry says. "With your grades you could even be Minister of Magic."

"Oh, please do that," Ron says with a grin on his face. "Could you imagine what Percy would look like if Hermione was elected over him?"

"Probably like he had just eaten a handful of Cockroach Clusters."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a great last few days of summer vacation. Spending some quality time with both Harry and Ron was just what I needed. Not to mention Harry was able to easily keep the conversation going when either Ron or I couldn't think of anything. Although, it was a little harder to find time to spend with Ron now that Harry was here.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron says poking his head into Ginny's room. "Do you mind if I steal you away for a few minutes?"

"Of course," I say, smiling.

We walk down stairs and out the backdoor to the garden. It had become a quiet place for us to sit and talk by ourselves.

Ron motions for me to sit down on the grass and I do. He sits in front of me and takes my hands. For a moment, he doesn't say anything and then he takes a deep breath.

"You know that you are my best friend, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. Now, please, listen to me and don't get upset. Just hear me out, okay?" When I don't say anything, he continues. "I think that we should take a break from our relationship. Hey, no, no, listen." His grip on my hands tightens, but it does not hurt me. "We are both going to be extremely busy this year. You have all of your studies and know you don't want them to suffer to spend time with me. You know how I am, Hermione; I am like a baby, I need constant attention."

His statement makes me laugh slightly and he gives me a small smile.

"I like being with you, Hermione. And I know you like being with me too. But this summer was hard enough to spend time together. I don't want to make you choose between spending time in the library stuffing your brain with knowledge and me. Because, let's face it- one of those things is slightly more important than the other. And I won't even try to say that this break won't help me too. You know how badly I want to make Keeper again. I'm planning on spending a lot of time down at the Qudditch pitch and it's not fair to you if I am spending all my time practicing, just like it's not fair to me if you spend all your time studying. Am I making sense?"

I nod. He is really. I love our relationship, but he is right. I want to spend my free time in the library and he wants to spend his time on the Qudditch pitch. It really wouldn't be much of a relationship if we never saw each other.

"So… we are breaking up?" I ask.

Ron shrugs. "I don't know. I call it a break. I like what we have, but I want to make sure we can do the things we want without hurting each other. You want to study and I want to play Qudditch. Not to mention, we really won't be seeing much of each other in class since you have a few more N.E.W.T. courses than me." He pauses for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

I smile and nod. "I mean, I don't want to break up with you, but I see where you are coming from and it makes sense. We're going to have a lot on our plates this year."

Ron smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "You are still my best friend, Hermione Granger."

"And you are still mine, Ronald Weasley."

When we pull away and head back in, I begin to wonder. Am I really happy with this 'break'? Ron's logic is sound and he does have a point. But, I don't want to break up with him. I mean, it is just a break, right?

"Night, Hermione," Ron says as he climbs the stairs to his room.

I watch him go, feeling strangely numb to the whole thing. I can't decide how I feel about it. And, for a person who always has the right answer, this doesn't sit well in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to Hogwarts feels like coming home from vacation. Yes, my parent's home will always be my home, but I feel like I belong more at Hogwarts. Here, I am free. Here, I am a witch. Here, I am me. And yet, I am on edge.

I glance nervously toward the Great Hall's doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry's black hair. Beside me, Ron is contently shoveling more food into his mouth. My own plate is clean. I can't eat.

"Calm down, will you?" Ron says between bites. "This isn't the first time Harry has been late to the Start-of-Term Feast."

Fed up, I slap his arm roughly. "Your best friend is missing!" I hiss. "We haven't seen him since he left our compartment on the train and all you can think about is your stomach!"

"Oi!" Ron has a hurt expression on his face, but I don't care. "If you weren't so busy yelling at me, you'd notice he just walked in."

I whirl around to find, indeed, Harry being escorted into the Hall by none other than the bat of the dungeons himself. I quickly scold myself for calling Professor Snape that. As much as I dislike the man, I cannot bring myself to disrespect teachers.

Harry glares at Snape's back after he deposits Harry at our table. "My hatred for that greasy git grows each time I have the misfortune of seeing him," he hisses to us out of the corner of his mouth.

"What did he do now?" Ron asks, this time not even bothering to finish chewing.

"He docked Gryffindor a shit ton of points, that's what he did. We'll be starting the House Cup tournament in negative points."

Ron and I groan.

"He's just pissed that Slytherin hasn't been winning lately," Ron assures him. "He was probably hoping that Umbridge would ensure their victory last year, but thank Merlin Dumbledore saw through that."

"And need I remind you that because of that, no one won the Cup last year?" I ask.

"I know, but I'd rather no one win than Slytherin win."

I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the High Table. Dumbledore has risen from his seat and stands at his podium. His blue eyes are twinkling as he looking out across the hall and I am not surprised when they pause for a moment to rest on Harry.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he announces once the chatter in the hall has died down. "It brings me great joy to see all of you have returned happy and relatively healthy. I, myself, was not so fortunate this summer," all eyes in the Great Hall zoom in on his blackened hand, "but this is not the time for such tales. I would like you all to welcome Horace Slughorn, the newest member of our staff. He has most happily agreed to return to his former post as Potions Master. Professor Snape, as you can probably assume, will not be teaching potions this year. Instead, he will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore has to pause while the Slytherin table erupts into cheers and the Gryffindor table into moans.

"Quiet, please! Thank you. Now, Mr. Fitch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. Some of you will do well to remember this." Dumbledore's eyes land on Harry, Ron, and I. We blush until he smiles and looks away. "And now, I think it best that you all go to your dormitories and prepare for your classes tomorrow. Good night!"

"What is Dumbledore thinking?" Harry hisses as we stand. "Snape teaching Defense? He has to be completely mad!"

"Hey, look at it this way, mate," Ron says, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "This will be our last year with the slime ball."

"Oh? How do you reckon that?" I ask.

"Hermione, everyone knows that the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is jinxed- no one can last more than a year teaching it."

Harry's face breaks out into a smile. "You're right! All of them had to go! I mean, Qurriell died, but that's beside the point. Ron, maybe we'll get lucky and there will be another death!"

I smack both of them on the head when they start laughing. "Honestly, do you two hear yourselves? You are wishing _death_ on a human being!"

"See, Hermione, I would feel bad since you put it like that," Ron says with a smirk, "but I don't think Snape is human."

I roll my eyes, completely frustrated with them. It's not that I am totally against their hatred for Snape- he certainly doesn't make it easy to like him if you aren't in Slytherin- but wanting him to die? Even if they are joking that was going way too far.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning classes start. I, of course, am up a good two hours before everyone else. I do not want to be late today. Ron and Harry have a free period while I am in Advanced Potion Making so I will not see them until around lunch.

I spend extra time in the bathroom this morning, determined to make myself look presentable. My hair has toned down a little during the summer months. It is definitely a lot better than it was when I was eleven. Deciding on a bun, I pull my hair back and make my way to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

As per usual, no one else is up as early as I am. I sit down at the Gryffindor table and pull out my potions textbook, curious as to what Professor Slughorn will make us do for our first lesson. I have already learned most of the potions by heart and honestly cannot wait for a chance to start brewing them.

I fill my plate with toast and eggs as I skim through the book, marking pages on potions I want to try to brew this year. Before I know it, my breakfast is gone and I have marked just about every page in my book. Shaking my head, I exchange my potions textbook for my DADA one.

"Already getting a head start?"

I look up and meet Neville Longbottom's kind eyes.

"Neville! It is so good to see you! How was your holiday?"

He shrugs and sits down across from me. "Gran showed me off a lot. She likes to remind everyone that I was with you guys at the Ministry. I mean, it was scary and I don't like to remember it, but it makes her proud, so I don't tell her, you know?"

I nod and pat his hand comfortingly.

"So, what about you?" he asks. "I heard you and Ron got together just before vacation last year."

"Yeah, we were together all of summer, but he wanted to take a break during school. I'm not upset or anything," I say quickly when Neville's kind face turns into one of sympathy. "It makes perfect sense really. We hardly have any classes together and I spend all my time in the library and he wants to spend his on the Qudditch pitch-"

"Hermione, you don't have to explain yourself to me," he says with a small smile. "I get it, don't worry about it." He nods toward my DADA book. "But why are you bothering to read that? I would have figured you have the thing memorized by now."

I laugh. "Not quite. I want to be prepared for Snape's class. You know how he was in potions and I can only imagine what he'll be like in the class he's wanted to teach since he _started_ teaching."

Neville's face pales. "I didn't think of that. Um, excuse me, Hermione, I'm going to go read my book, too."

He stands up and heads back to the common room, nervously wringing his hands. I sigh and shake my head as he goes. Poor Neville, he had dropped potions hoping to escape Snape, but now that Snape is teaching Defense, there is no way Neville could avoid him.

The sound of students making their way to the Great Hall snaps me out of my thoughts and I wave Harry and Ron over when I see them step through the door.

"You're up early," Harry comments when they sit down across from me. "I would reckon even an hour earlier than usual."

I nod. "I am really excited for potions today. Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Harry grins. "I am so happy to be done with that class. I mean, I'm upset I didn't get the grade I needed to be an Auror, but I'll find something else I can do. Maybe I'll teach at Hogwarts or something."

"Are you kidding? You would teach over becoming a professional Qudditch player?" Ron asks, shock in his voice. "If I had your skills I would be jumping on the chance to join a team. Especially the Chudley Cannons!"

Harry smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, I have had enough of fame to last me a lifetime. Even stuck in the Muggle world all summer long I could see all the stuff the Prophet was writing about me. If I became a professional Qudditch player they would just have more stuff to say about me. No, I don't think I want that job."

As Ron's jaw drops that this, I begin to gather up my things.

"Going so soon?" Harry asks.

"Of course! I don't want to be late to class on the first day back!"

"Hermione, this is your sixth year here, and I'm fairly certain you had this whole school memorized after your very first week at Hogwarts- you are not going to be late."

"One can never be too cautious, Harry James Potter," I reply simply. "Well, enjoy your free period; I will see you at lunch!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am furious. How did Harry beat me? And at Potions at that? I followed those instructions to a 'T' and his potion was flawless! I huff and clutch my books tighter to my chest. It isn't really Harry's fault- he did tell me what he was doing and I had every opportunity to follow his instructs, but honestly! Who would listen to the sloppy handwriting of a former student compared to the approved, standardized instructions in our books?!

I shake my head and try to get rid of my hurt feelings. I am just so used to be the best- expect for DADA, I humbly admit defeat to Harry in that subject- that the idea of Harry doing better than me makes my skin crawl. And that is _not_ fair to Harry.

I sit beside him in Charms, hoping that he can't feel how jealous and hurt I am. He couldn't possibly know just how much I like potions. And besides, it isn't like he is trying to one-up me on purpose. It is the damned writing in his potions book.

Professor Flitwick is trying to explain non-verbal spells to us. As curious and excited as I am to start practicing non-verbal, I can't focus. I am too wrapped up in my feelings about potions class.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what he is talking about?" Harry asks.

I smile, internally pleased he still asks me for help and doesn't have a textbook to give him all the answers.

"We are supposed to start casting our charms non-verbally, like how Aurors and really powerful wizards do. This way other wizards will have less time to react to our spells when dueling. It will also help us practice to fight off wizards who use non-verbal spells."

Harry nods absentmindedly, the information I gave him no doubt went in through one ear and out the other. It is good to know that some things never change.

After Charms we head to the Great Hall for lunch. We pass several crushed looking Ravenclaws on the way there.

"Hey, Cho!" Harry yells when he spots the older girl. "What happened, why do you all look so utterly defeated?"

"We just got out of our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson," she says gloomy. "Snape was bad when he taught potions, but now he is downright cruel. He took eighty points from Ravenclaw."

"Eighty? Surely you must be exaggerating."

"I wish I was, Hermione," Cho says sadly. "But he is a git on a mission and unfortunately, that mission is to make all of us hate our favorite subject."

I decide it is probably best that I do not tell her that DADA is not my favorite class. But I know it is Harry's and I watch as his face falls.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less that than from him, I suppose. At least we don't have double with the Slytherins- that would really make me want to explode."

"I'm going to go to lunch now and drown my sorrows in chocolate pudding," Cho announces before turning and walking to the Great Hall.

"Suppose she is affected by this a little too much?" I wonder aloud.

"Oh, I don't think so," a dreamy voice behind us says. We turn to find Luna Lovegood smiling at us. "Cho was the sole reason for Ravenclaw being docked so many points. She couldn't perform a spell correctly and almost gravely injured another student. Professor Snape took ten points every time she did the spell wrong until she got it right."

"Only ten?" Ron says. "That seems a little soft for Snape."

Luna shrugs and falls into step beside us. "She was mortified from what I heard. Nearly started crying on her fifth attempt."

"Have you had him yet?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, no. Fifth year Ravenclaws are able to escape him until tomorrow after lunch. I overheard a few girls claiming they were not going to eat for fear that they would vomit. I, of course, told them that unless a Blibbering Humdinger was present, they wouldn't throw up."

"Oh. And, um, what did they say then?"

Luna shrugs. "They didn't really say anything; they were too busy laughing. I suspect some Wrakspurts flew into their ears and made their brains go fuzzy."

We nod our agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Cho was right; Snape is even worse when teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not only did he completely disregard my successful non-verbal protection charm- not that I want his approval!- but he practically drooled over the Dark Arts.

I quickly clear my head of such thoughts. I always try to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he is a member of the Order and Dumbledore seems to trust him, but…

And of course Ron and Harry can't stop complaining about the lesson with him.

_"He pulled his wand on me! Of course I was going to defend myself! Snape was practically looking for an excuse to hex me!"_

_ "I am not defending him, Harry, I completely agree with you! The man shouldn't be teaching! He hates people. Hell, he hates students! Why is he even allowed near us?!"_

As time goes on, Snape does not get better. His lessons are hard, grueling, and… invigorating. Of course I will never tell Harry and Ron, but Snape's lessons, no matter how dark, are some of the best DADA lessons we've had. Possibly even better than Lupin's! Except with Lupin the classroom environment was not nearly so uptight.

And, as I grew to like Defense Against the Dark Arts, I grew to hate Potions. Harry had climbed his way to the top of Slughorn's little Slug Club- not that I wasn't invited – on a lie. The textbook's previous owner, a pompous arsehole named 'The Half-Blood Prince', had been giving him all the hints and tricks to brewing potions. Not that I was jealous or anything.

I poke my head into the common room. It is well past midnight and the Gryffindor common room is completely quiet, save for the crackling of the fire. I pull my bag closer to my chest and hurry toward the portrait door. I really should have asked to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak.

_No_, I reason, _because then he'd just ask where you were going and he wouldn't understand why you would possibly want to sneak into the potions classroom and brew a potion at one in the morning._

Even in my head I sound crazy. But I have to do this. It is for practice, as well as peace of mind. Taking a deep breath, I cast a Disillusionment charm on myself and set off.

Hogwarts at night is creepy. Everything seems to moan and crack when no one else is around. I don't use my wand to light my way for fear that I'll run into a Perfect, or worse a teacher. All I want is to go to the potions classroom. Yes, I could easily brew a potion in the common or in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but I believe that environment is everything and I need a classroom aurora right now.

I make it to the potions classroom undetected. Slughorn's chambers are in a different part of the dungeon, so I am not too worried about him catching me. Although, better safe than sorry, I cast several charms on the potions classroom to make sure no one hears me or comes in.

I set my bag on one of the tables and pull out my ingredients. I can't bring myself to steal from the storerooms like I did during my second year. That was for a life or death situation. This is for purely academic reasons.

I turn on my caldron and open my potions book to a random page, finding the recipe for Draught of Peace looking up at me. I smile despite myself- it is just the potion I need, although _making_ it will give me a peace of mind.

I allow the world to melt away as I make the potion. That is the reason I love potion-making. It demands the brewer's complete and undivided attention. While brewing, I can forget everything that is going on around me. I just focus on my caldron and nothing else. And, usually, by the time I have finished brewing whatever potion I am working on, I find myself completely and utterly relaxed.

It takes me two hours to brew the Draught of Peace and by the time I have finished, I do not need it. Smiling to myself, I fill a few vials with the draught and place them in a small protected pocket in my bag for safe keeping. I wave my wand over my station to empty my caldron, clean the table, and remove any and all evidence of my being here.

Satisfied with my work, I recast my Disillusionment charm, unward the classroom, and return to Gryffindor Tower. Once tucked away in my bed, I allow myself to let out a soft giggle. I managed to sneak through the castle to the dungeons, brew a rather difficult potion, and make my way back without getting caught, all by myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up the next day feeling oddly refreshed, despite my loss of sleep. The girls in the room with me are eagerly discussing today's Qudditch team tryouts.

"Have you seen Cormac McLaggen?" Parvati Patil is saying. "He is to die for! He's going out for Keeper since he couldn't make the tryouts last year."

"Well, I don't care how good-looking he is. I'm hoping for Ron Weasley- he is adorable!"

I listen in at the sound of my boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend's name, but Lavender Brown doesn't say anything more about him. Sighing, I pull myself out of bed and dress in warm clothing.

I walk with Ginny down to the Qudditch pitch at ten o'clock. Her broomstick is over her shoulders and she walks with a light skip in her step.

"Someone is mighty happy this morning."

"Oh, shut it," she says playfully. "I'll have you know that I am very excited for tryouts today. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up or anything, but I really think I can make the team. I'm good. Well, at least better than a few of the other kids trying out."

"You'll be fine," I say. "And Ron will be too. Did you see him this morning? He looked so nervous. I don't know what he's freaking out about, he was Keeper last year."

"Yeah, but Cormac McLaggen is trying for Keeper. He is going to be tough to beat. I want Ron to get Keeper again, but honestly? McLaggen is a very good player."

"I know; I heard Parvati and Lavender talking about him this morning. Apparently he is good-looking as well."

Ginny smiles. "Oh, he is _very_ good-looking." She stops suddenly and looks around. "Don't go telling Dean I said that- he already thinks I'm about to leave him the moment Harry asks me out. _If_ Harry asks me out that is."

"Well, are you?"

"Please, Hermione," Ginny says with an eye roll. "Harry isn't about to ask me out. Especially if I'm still dating someone. He isn't an arsehole."

I smirk and nod.

The Qudditch pitch is actually pretty full when we arrive. I wave goodbye Ginny and go to stand by the other Gryffindor onlookers. Parvati Patil smiles at me and gestures for me to stand beside her and Lavender.

"Morning, Hermione!" she greets me brightly. "Great day, isn't it?"

"Mhm, perfect conditions for tryouts."

Parvati lets out a squeal and grips my arm tightly. "Don't look now, but Cormac McLaggen is totally staring at you."

"What?"

Despite her telling me not to, I turn to look. There is indeed a boy looking at me. Tall, tan, blond, and green eyed. I can practically feel Parvati swooning beside me.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lavender says sharply. "Cormac wouldn't possibly go after Hermione; she is dating Ron Weasley!"

"We are actually taking a break at the moment," I admit. "He really wanted to focus on Qudditch to make sure he could improve from last year and he didn't think it would be fair to me if he was spending all his free time down at the Qudditch pitch."

"Really? I didn't know that; I thought you too were still together."

I smile sadly and shake my head.

Harry enters the field just then and everyone intent on trying out flocks around him. After realizing several of the students trying out were doing it just to be around him- there were a few Hufflepuffs in the mix actually- and telling them to leave, he starts looking for Chasers.

It isn't that big of a shock when Ginny is the first chosen. She is easily the best and her aim is sharp and true.

Beaters comes next and although the two Harry found are good, they certainly are no Fred and George Weasley.

And finally Keeper.

I wring my hands anxiously as Ron kicks off from the ground. He takes the three goal posts closest to me and Cormac McLaggen takes the further set. On Harry's whistle, his three Chasers start tossing the Quaffle back and forth before taking aim and firing.

Ginny wasn't lying to me earlier- McLaggen is good. Very good. I chew on my lower lip. He may be a good player, but he certainly isn't a good person. I could hear every word he was saying about Ron and Ginny while he waited his turn to 'show off his skills'. I look back up at him and make my decision.

_"Confundo,"_ I whisper under my breath as Ginny goes to take the final shot at him.

His broom flies to the right as the Quaffle flies through the goal post. I allow myself a small smile.

Ron does well. He does very well. I watch on with pride as he blocks every throw that comes his way. Once his set is complete, Harry blows his whistle again and declares Ron the Gryffindor Keeper. I watch with quiet amusement as McLaggen storms off the pitch.

"You were fantastic, Ron!" I yell and I throw my arms around him.

He returns my hug tightly, even picking me up and spinning me around. "Did you see McLaggen completely go off in the wrong direction on that last one?! What an idiot!"

Harry catches my eye over Ron's shoulder and winks.

"Honestly, Ron, you were brilliant! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Hermione. Merlin, this is amazing. This is a dream. I am dreaming."

I laugh and finally step out of his embrace. It felt good to have him hold me tightly again, but I push those thoughts from my mind. Ron wants a break, and I am respecting his wishes.

We start heading back to the school after Ron's congratulations have died down. A few Gryffindors clap Ron on the shoulder as we enter the Great Hall for lunch. The smile that he has worn since being announced as the Gryffindor Keeper grows wider and does not disappear as we eat.

About halfway through our meal, I grow annoyed with Ron. I am proud of him, but his constant retelling of tryouts is starting to get on my last nerve. When he turns to Dean Thomas on his left to, again, mention McLaggen's mess up on the field, I pull one of my vials of Draught of Peace out and pour its contents into my pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asks.

"Draught of Peace," I say simply as I drain my cup. Immediately I feel a sense of calm come over me and I am no longer frustrated with Ron.

He arches an eyebrow. "We haven't brewed that yet in Potions. When did you have time to do it?"

"I asked Professor Slughorn if I could brew a few potions for extra credit. He agreed and told me my first assignment would be Draught of Peace. I took a few vials for myself when he had his back turned."

Harry shrugs at my lie and makes no move to claim that I am not being truthful.

"I mean, I feel bad for McLaggen, but the bloke messed up. He obviously isn't cut out to be a Qudditch player. Right, Hermione?"

I smile and nod.

Ginny sits down beside me and steals some food from my plate.

"God, I am starving," she moans. "If I had known McLaggen was going to keep me on the pitch that long I would have told him to bugger off."

"Cormac McLaggen kept you on the pitch?" Dean's voice is tight with jealously, causing Ginny to sigh.

"Don't get so worked up; he actually wanted to know if I could introduce him to Hermione."

Ron spits out his pumpkin juice.

"What? Me?" I ask, turning to Ginny to give her my complete attention. "Why would he want to meet me?"

Ginny smirks. "I reckon he got wind of you and Ron taking a break and decided to try his luck. Don't really blame him, Hermione; in case you haven't noticed, you are quite a catch."

The table shakes as Ron quickly stands and storms out of the Great Hall.

"What's with him?" Dean asks.

"Probably just jealous that Hermione has someone who fancies her and he doesn't. Being undesirable doesn't fit with his new Qudditch title," Ginny replies with a shrug.

"Oh, stop," I say. "Ron knows perfectly well that _I_ fancy him."

Ginny shrugs and steals another bit of food from my plate. "So. What are you going to do about Cormac? You saw him down at the Qudditch pitch, right?"

"Yes and, just as Lavender and Parvati said, he is very good-looking. But I don't want to date anyone right now. Ron wanted some space and once he's ready, I want to get back together with him."

Ginny's eyebrows rise. "Really? Well, all right then; more power to you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron does not speak to me at dinner and I am loath to drink another vial of my Draught of Peace, although I did entertain the possibility of slipping one into _his_ drink. Why he is so mad about McLaggen wanting to meet me, I had no idea. It's not like I am about to date him or anything.

Harry doesn't seem to understand why Ron was acting so jealous either.

"I don't know, Hermione. He seemed a little upright after lunch and he asked if I thought you had kissed Krum while he was here."

"Krum? As in Viktor Krum? That was two years ago! Why would he care about a silly thing like that?"

Harry shrugs. "Hey, you dated him; you should know more about how his mind works. Just for the record, did you?"

"Did I kiss Viktor? Yes, but only once and it wasn't very good."

And so, I decide that it might be best for me, if I make my way to the potions classroom in the dead of night to, once again, brew a random potion.

I make my way down to the dungeons without any problems. I ward the classroom as I did the previous night and once again flip my textbook open to a random page. Murtlape Essence. I made quite a bit of this potion last year to sooth Harry's hand after detentions with Umbridge, but I suppose having an excess wouldn't be a bad thing.

I go through the motions of making the potion. Due to the relative easiness of this potion, I am able to finish after only an hour. I bottle my potion and wave my wand to clean my station, content that my emotions over Ron storming out during lunch and then ignoring me at dinner are in check.

After unwarding the door, I begin to make my way through the school and back to my dormitory. I make it halfway before I realize my mistake; I left my bag in the potions classroom.

"Shit!"

If I leave my bag there, Slughorn will know that I was in the classroom after hours. I can't just leave it. Turning on my heel, I hurry back to the classroom.

I open the door to find my bag exactly where I left it on my desk. Sighing in relief, I step forward to grab it.

"Well, well, well, a student out of bed."

My shoulders slump in defeat and I turn to meet the black, bottomless eyes of Professor Snape.

"And Miss Granger at that," he drawls. "My, my, my, aren't we feeling a little adventurous tonight? I see no Weasley or Potter with you."

I bite my lower lip so I don't say anything. Snape smirks and crosses his arms.

"Well, then, let see. Ten points for using a classroom without permission, forty points for wondering the halls after bed, and let's add on another ten points for leaving your belongings in a place where they do not belong."

My face burns. I have managed to lose sixty house points all by myself.

"And detention, every night for two weeks."

I have to choke back my anger. Sixty points and detention every night for two weeks? I'm going to miss the first Qudditch match! Ron and Harry are going to be furious with me.

"Yes, sir."

Snape arches an eyebrow at me when I don't say anything more.

"You will come to my classroom at nine o'clock for your first detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

When Snape turns to led me back to Gryffindor tower, I drink the last vial of Draught of Peace. He has completely ruined my calm resolve and I refuse to allow him to see me in such a state. Instantly, I feel my face cool and know my blush as vanished.

I glare at his back the whole way back through the corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, you can't come to the Qudditch game?" Ron's voice carries throughout the Great Hall and several people, much to my chagrin, turn to look.

I narrow my eyes at him. "You know perfectly well that I can't go," I huff. "I've had my detentions with Snape for the last twelve straight days. And don't you dare imply I didn't tell you; you and Harry found out the next morning."

"And you never did tell us _why_ you were roaming the halls after hours. Figured you would have invited us to come along, but I guess we aren't that important to you."

"How dare you!"

Harry, bless him, chooses this moment to sit beside Ron.

"Well good morning to you, too," he says when neither Ron nor I greet him. "Have a pleasant chat?"

"I'm quitting the team, Harry," Ron says suddenly. "I'm done. After this game, McLaggen can have my spot."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you'll be fine-"

"No. If my _best friend_," Ron glares at me pointedly, "isn't confident enough for me to play well and isn't going to even show up, I don't see why I'd bother playing."

My face goes red. "That is completely untrue and you know it!" I shriek. "I would much rather go see you play than be serving detention with Snape-"

"Oh? Then why the bloody hell haven't you got out of it?"

"Got out of it'? Ron, you have to be the thickest person I've ever met! One does not 'get out' of a detention with Snape! Tell him, Harry!"

Harry looks torn, but finally cedes, "She is right, mate. Snape _never _changes detention times. Besides, he probably did this on purpose so she couldn't watch you play and you know it."

"Well did you even _try_?"

At this, I glare heatedly at him.

"Yes! I tried my best, Ron, but I'm sorry if that isn't good enough for you!" My voice echoes against the walls, but I don't care.

Harry clears his throat awkwardly before passing a cup to Ron.

"Well, if you still want to quit, I can't stop you. But you should probably drink something before we go down to the pitch."

I watch as Harry makes an obvious show of pulling his hand back and I notice a glint of light on glass.

"Don't drink that!"

Ron glares at me. "What do you honestly think Harry is poisoning me now?"

"No, you daft moron! Harry put his Liquid Luck in there! I saw the vial, Harry! You can't drink that Ron; it's illegal!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Go on, Ron. Have a drink."

"Stop!"

I try to grab the cup away from him, but Ron yanks it back and downs the contents. "Don't tell me what to do," he hisses, slamming the glass back on the table.

I pick up my cup and throw the pumpkin juice into his face, before gathering my things. I hope he lets every one of the bloody goals in- it would serve him right. I pass Ginny as I storm out of the Great Hall, but she doesn't say anything after one look at my face- I must look royally pissed. Because I very much am.

I make my way to the DADA classroom. My detention is scheduled to last for the next six hours, ending well after the Qudditch match. Which is a good thing. I don't think I can deal with Ron for the rest of the day.

I knock loudly and storm into the classroom. I all but throw my bag onto a desk before covering my mouth with my hands and letting out a muffled, but frustrated, scream.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your childish behavior."

Snape is sitting at his desk and not even looking at me. His head is down as he grades an essay. After finishing whatever comment he is writing, he glares at me.

"Problem, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir." My voice is tight both with anger at Ron and embarrassment that I hadn't noticed he was in the room.

"If you are planning on pleading your case to postpone your detention to see your boyfriend play Qudditch, I'm afraid you are not off to a very good start."

"Believe me, sir, I would much rather be here than be anywhere near Ronald at the current moment… And he is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend."

"Oh?" He is enjoying my anger and frustration. Bastard.

This time I don't even bother scolding myself for insulting a teacher; I am too furious.

"Well if you enjoy being here so much, I suppose we can increase your detention to ten hours."

Jackass!

"And what will I be doing, sir?"

"Grading." He motions to a large stack of papers on the desk closest to his own.

I walk to the desk and sit down. The stack of papers is the most recent essay we have written for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Your essay is somewhere in there," he says, now looking back down at the essay he is grading. "I might think you are not too stupid to grade the other essays, but I will not let you grade your own. On second thought, give me Potter and Weasley's too when you find them."

While I am secretly pleased he believes in my intellect to grade the essays, I am also offended that he thinks I would give Harry and Ron higher grades simply because they are my friends. I snort. Ron will _not_ be receiving any help from me anytime soon.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir. No problem."

"Then get to work."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sit up and crack my neck. Grading is exhausting and tedious; no wonder Snape made that my punishment for this evening. I was rather skeptical that grading could last ten hours, but I was sadly mistaken. After finally finishing the essays from my year, those alone took well over four hours, Snape handed me essays from the fifth years.

We hadn't spoken during the detention, not that that was unusual. The only thing Snape said after giving me my punishment was to run down to the Great Hall to fetch us some food when it was time for dinner.

I look up from the paper I'm grading. Snape is bent over an essay, writing furiously. Some of his black hair falls into his hair and he scowls as he pushes it behind his ear. Funny, I don't think I've ever seen him do that before.

I continue to look at him. He isn't particularly unattractive, although he certainly is not that best looking man I've ever seen. His features are pale and angular, but not unpleasant. His nose is hooked and a tad too long for his face, but the man's high cheekbones counterbalance it. And, after much critiquing, his hair isn't really all that greasy.

I lower my eyes to the essay and dip my quill into my ink well. After scratching out a line and detecting a few more points, I am finally finished. I place the graded essay on the top of my finished pile and wait.

I dare not ask Snape for permission to leave- Merlin knows he'd only keep me later and my sleep schedule, as well as my homework, are starting to suffer as a result.

"Finished, Miss Granger?" he doesn't look up at me as he speaks.

"With these batch of essays, yes. Are there more you would like me to grade?"

Snape hums to himself, as if in thought. "Yes, but I will have you grade those tomorrow evening. Your detention is over; you may leave."

I scramble to gather my things before he can call me back. Dismissing me and it is only nine o'clock? He must be in a good mood for some reason. Not that I am questioning it.

"Miss Granger?"

Damn it. I am just a few steps away from the door to freedom, my hand already out sketched to grasp the handle. Surely he wouldn't make me stay after just dismissing me? Although this is Snape. The git probably will keep me for another hour just because he can.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why were you in the potion's classroom in the dead of night two weeks ago?"

Shocked, I turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." There is a smirk on his face and my hand itches to smack it away. "I shall ask you again, Miss Granger; why were you in the potion's classroom so late in the evening?"

I narrow my eyes at him. I don't want to tell him the truth. Not with him sitting at his desk, smirking at me. He doesn't deserve it.

"I was stealing potion ingredients-"

"Ten points for lying. I checked and rechecked the storeroom, Miss Granger. Nothing was missing. I will only ask one more time- what were you doing in the potions classroom?"

Of course, trust Snape to make sure every ingredient is accounted for. Although that does make more sense than him not doing such a thing. But I swore off stealing from him back in my second year. The guilt was difficult to deal with, but the anxiety over him catching me was worse.

"I'm waiting, Miss Granger."

My eyes flicker to the ground before I look back at him. Fine.

"I was brewing a potion to help me calm down and focus," I snap, noting with satisfaction that he blinks in surprise. "I find that brewing is an excellent method for tuning out the world around me, as I have to focus solely on my cauldron."

"And why would an insufferable know-it-all like yourself be in need of a method to calm down and focus?" he sneers.

"I should ask you the same question. Surely you find potions comforting or at least enjoyable; otherwise you would have left the Potion Master position and done something else with your life."

My words come without thought and I quickly clamp a hand over my mouth. My face goes hot and I know my skin must be the exact shade of crimson as the red in the Gryffindor house colors. Snape merely smirks.

"Touché, Miss Granger. Good evening."

I step out of the classroom in a daze. He didn't take off points for snapping at him? I practically insulted him and didn't even bat an eyelash. He must _really_ be in a good mood.

I grip the shoulder strap on my bag tightly as I walk through the hall. Snape was... nice? No, not nice. Whatever that was, I would not consider it 'nice'. Tolerant maybe, amused perhaps, but not nice. No, I don't really think Snape has the capability of _being_ nice.

I make my way back to the Gryffindor common room and to find the Fat Lady huffing about in her frame.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh no, your fellows Gryffindors are merely having a rather loud and rather long party. It's been going on since the Qudditch matched ended. This have been going on for _hours_. Followed by random outbursts of a horrible song-"

The rest of the Fat Lady's sentence is cut off when the Gryffindor common room erupts into a chant of "Weasley is Our King." She rolls her eyes and opens her portrait after I yell the password.

I wish I hadn't.

Ron stands in the middle of the common room, surrounded by everyone in Gryffindor House. That, however, isn't the problem. The problem is the girl he has wrapped in his arms with their lips firmly locked together. I wonder if it is physically possible to feel one's heart breaking.

Yes, Ron made me furious this morning. Yes, I stated that I wanted nothing to do with him today. But I still love him. I still love him every much. And he is snogging Lavender Brown. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room, where everyone can see.

"Hermione?"

I meet Harry's green eyes. I open my mouth to say something, only to find that no sound comes out. I shake my head slowly and back away. The reality of what is going on has finally hit me. I can feel tears threatening to fall and I bolt.

Harry calls after me, but I do not look back. I know exactly where I am going- the potions classroom. Now is exactly a time for me to forget the world around me.

I throw open the door, not bothering with wards or silencing charms. I heave a cauldron onto a work station and retrieve my potions textbook. I open the book to a random page and start brewing without even looking at what potion I am making. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I hastily wipe them away. I'm going to focus on my potion. I am _not___going to think about Ron.

I stir my potion counterclockwise twice followed by clockwise seven times. I add in another rat tail, all without thinking. It is as if my entire mind has gone blank. I am not thinking of anything. I am not seeing anything. My motions are completely robotic.

It takes me hours to finish the potion and by the time I've finished, I'm exhausted. The moment the potions turns clear and I know it's finished, I rest my head in my hands and start to cry. Making the potion calmed me down, but now that I'm finished, I'm a wreck.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing in here?"

I whip around to find Professor Snape looming in the doorway. I hastily wipe the tears from my face.

"I was b-brewing." I hate how my voice shakes.

Snape arches an eyebrow and steps closer to my cauldron. I have a sudden urge to cover my work so he can't see it. The last thing I need is for him to start criticizing my work.

"You brewed this yourself?"

"Y-yes, sir," I say. "I told you brewing calms me but not today."

Regrettably, I start crying as an image of Ron kissing Lavender fills my mind. Through my tears, I notice Snape roll his eyes. He digs into his robes and hands me a small black handkerchief.

I wipe my eyes, embarrassed by my tears. I am not the type of person to cry in front of people- especially professors who don't really care about my feelings and will probably make everything worse.

"Are you aware what potion you brewed, Miss Granger?"

I glance at my potions textbook. "Skele-Gro, sir."

Snape stares at me. His black eyes appear bottomless and I have to look away.

"Surely, you must be aware how difficult of a potion Skele-Gro is to brew? And yet you claim to have done so in what appears to be a few hours. I assume you started this shortly after leaving your detention with me and that was five hours ago."

"Five hours?"

Snape sneers at me, which only makes my already worse mood deepen.

"Surely your hearing has not worsened since then?"

He pauses to look at me critically. I squirm under his gaze before looking once around the room and then back at my potion.

"Miss Granger, have you ever prepared Skele-Gro before?"

"No, sir."

He nods once and then his face turns into a sour scowl.

"It is well past your curfew, Miss Granger and as a professor, I am obligated to give you some form of punishment."

My face falls. This is exactly what I need- another deduction of house points _and_ another two weeks of detention with Snape. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"However, I am willing to look past you most recent rule breaking," he pauses, no doubt trying (and unfortunately succeeding) in making me nervous.

"You are?" I ask when he doesn't continue.

"I will give you excess to my private labs for you to use at your leisure. In exchange, you will give me something."

The offer to use Snape's private lab is so tempting, that I am tempted to agree to anything he asks for in return.

"And what would that be, sir?"

"One hour of your time to be redeemed at an unidentified date."

"Deal."

Snape arches an eyebrow at my eagerness. "I will show you to my labs tomorrow after your finally detention. In the mean time," he sneers, "fifteen points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

My eyes harden at him, enhancing his smirk. Although, I really shouldn't have expected him to let me off completely, even if he said he would.

We are halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when I realize that Snape took twenty-five less points when he caught me tonight than he did two weeks ago for doing the same thing.

Maybe Snape _could_ be nice... in his own, dark and twisted way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, my boy! I was hoping to catch you!"

Harry meets my eyes, a pleading look on his face. Professor Slughorn has been hounding him for weeks to come to the latest Slug Club meetings. I, of course, have gone to all of them- mostly in the hopes that when I graduate Slughorn will remember me and help me (if I need it) in securing a job.

I shake my head at Harry. He has to deal with Slughorn sooner or later.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn," Harry says begrudgingly when Slughorn finally catches up to us. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been meaning to invite you to my annual- well I haven't held it in years, but that is besides the point- my annual Christmas party. I know that it's a bit early- practically two months!- but I must simply have you there, my boy!"

"Well... I-I-"

"And your friend, Miss Granger is attending- aren't you, Miss Granger?"

Slughorn turns to me expectedly. Truth be told, I had no idea that Slughorn was hosting a Christmas party, but judging by the look Slughorn is giving me, I am supposed to just go with it.

"Of course, I am."

"See!" Slughorn says happily. "And you are allowed a guest! I will simply not take no for an answer, Harry!"

Harry bites his lower lip and glances at me. "I would love to attend your Christmas party, Professor Slughorn-"

"Excellent! Well, I will see you two in class!"

Slughorn quickly walks off without giving Harry a chance to redraw his acceptance of Slughorn's invitation.

Harry sighs as Slughorn rounds the corner and disappears.

"I like Slughorn, really, I do," he says, "but I am really getting annoyed by his consent attempts to "collect me". When Dumbledore first asked me to do it at the beginning of the year, I didn't think I would mind it as much as I do."

I roll my eyes. "If you actually went to some of his club meetings, he probably would leave you alone. But because he has practically everyone he'd like collect, except for you, he is starting to really pursue you."

"'Pursue me'? Please never say that again- it sounds as if he is trying to date me."

This causes me to smile, even though it's a small one.

"Ah ha! There's the Hermione smile I know and love so much!" Harry exclaims, pointing to my face.

"Oh, shut up," I say, but my smile grows larger.

And then immediately falls.

Ron and Lavender turn the corner, somehow being able to walk in a straight line _and_ suck each other's face off. Harry gently pulls me out of their path and down a different corridor, only stopping when we can no longer see them.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, of course."

Harry raises an eye brow. "Talk to me, Hermione."

"I... Ron can kiss anyone he likes," I say, firmly. "Was I under the impression that we were only taking a break and resume our relationship? Yes. Obviously, I was mistaken."

Harry frowns and shakes his head. "Ron is my best mate, but I don't agree with what he is doing. I'll talk to him-"

"No!" I say quickly. "Just... just leave it alone, Harry. Listen, I'm going to be late for my detention with Snape. I'll see you later, okay?"

I don't bother to wait for his reply as I turn and hurry down the hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. My final detention. And the detention where after, Snape has agreed to give me access to his private labs.

I knock and enter the classroom. Snape is sitting at his desk, once again bent over an essay.

"No screaming today, Miss Granger?" he asks without looking up.

I feel my face go hot.

"No, sir."

He lets out a grunt that sounds approving, but I can't be sure. "You will be grading again tonight." He waves his left hand toward the desk closest to his, again without looking up. "If you finish at a reasonable hour. I will show you to my labs, if not... well you can consider our deal off."

I race to the desk, and I notice the smirk on Snape's face before I bow my head to begin grading.

"I hope you are not going to rush your grading- if I think you did a poor job, I will call off the agreement."Snape's voice sounds amused.

I inhale deeply. "Of course, sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm finished, sir."

Snape looks up, his black eyes narrow. "Bring me the essays," he sneers.

Swallowing my desire to scowl, I stand and bring him the stack of papers. Snape snatches the essays from me. His long fingers flip through the papers, pulling some at random to check my marks. His lips curl in scorn at some of them, but he remains silent.

Finally, his black eyes meet mine. "Well, Miss Granger, it appears you have indeed finished."

I bite back a reply about him doubting me. Honestly, as if_ I_ would lie. It's not like I could lie to him and get away with it anyway.

"If you would care to follow me, I will show you to my labs."

Snape stands and I follow him out of the classroom. He quite literally blends into the shadows that cover the hallways. It is only when I run into his back that he finally uses his wand for a light.

"I would appreciate it if you watched where you are going, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I could hardly see you and you were only a few feet in front of me."

"And you didn't use your wand to make a light, because?"

"You didn't, so I followed your lead."

Snape rolls his black eyes and mutters something about being 'insufferable'. With a jerk of his head, we continue down the corridor.

Finally, we stop in front of a picture of a raven. It cocks its head at Snape and caws softly.

"My password changes monthly," he informs me. "Currently, it is 'lacewing' but come November, it will change and you must come ask me for the new one. If I find that you have misused or abused your privilege to use my lab, I will withhold the password from you."

He turns to give me a stern look. "This includes allowing other students into my lab, stealing ingredients, blowing up my equipment, and anything else that can be determined as dangerous to you, my lab, or the school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"If you get caught by another professor, a prefect, or Filch, you will direct them to my office and I shall deal with it. Understood?"

I nod.

"These labs are not to be taken lightly, Miss Granger. I will not tolerate you using them to brew potions to harm anyone within this school or to assist you in breaking the rules."

"Of course, sir."

I want him to leave so I can explore his labs. I want to desperately spend the rest of my evening, which admittedly is rather short, brewing in a _real _lab.

Snape turns toward the raven and speaks the password. The bird caws and the picture swings open. I follow him inside, much to my disappointment.

However, that disappointment quickly turns into awe.

Snape's private laboratory is beautiful. Five work tables are stationed around the room, each with a cauldron at least double the size of the ones in the potions classroom. These cauldrons have also been scrubbed until they shine. Everything is in perfect condition.

With my jaw dropped, I wonder around the room, my fingers ghosting over the tables and cauldrons. Snape stands toward the entrance of the room, his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his face. No... not a smirk. It is something between a smirk and a smile...

"My storerooms are over here," he says, pointing to a large door off to my right. "I warned you against stealing from me, but I will allow you to use my ingredients, so long as you pay for them. I have an understanding with an apothecary in Diagon Alley and he gives me a discount on potion supplies. It would be cheaper for you to purchase ingredients from me, rather than from another from another person."

"I would really appreciate that, Professor Snape."

He nods. "Leave what you to be a sufficient amount of money with a list of the ingredients you took on one of the tables after you take something. If I think you didn't pay me enough, I _will_ make sure you know. Failure to do so will result in you losing access to my labs, as well as serve punishment."

"I understand."

"Good. I shall leave you to... explore. Good evening, Miss Granger."

Snape leaves the room, his black robes billowing behind him. I wait until I hear the picture frame shut before letting out a rather childish shriek. I am alone in a lab filled with rare potion ingredients. I am alone with the ability to brew quite literally any potion I want.

This. Is. The. Greatest. Thing. Ever!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I poke my head out into the hallway. I think I spent four hours in Snape's private lab, brewing as many potions as I possibly could. I guess the time to be around two in the morning and since now it is technically Monday morning, I should get some sleep before I have to go to class.

After making sure that the coast is clear, I head out. The walk to the Gryffindor Tower is a rather short one and the Fat Lady is _not_ happy to see me so late at night.

"Honestly, why can't you and your friends stay _inside_ for once? I need sleep too, you know. _Uninterrupted_ sleep."

"I'm sorry; I was serving a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh. Never mind me then, I completely understand."

I step through the portrait hole and hurry up the stairs to my dormitory. I slip into my bed after changing into pajamas. And despite the pain I feel from Ron, despite the anger I feel for Lavender, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

And I wake up with one there as well.

I ignore Lavender when I enter the bathroom. I shower and dress quickly and head down to breakfast, again ignoring Lavender when she tries to catch my eye as I leave the common room.

"Hey, Hermione! Hermione Granger, wait up!"

I turn to find Ginny pushing past a group of Hufflepuffs to get to my side. Once she catches up with me, she links her arm through mine.

"Merlin, you are fast."

"Well, I want to-"

"Make sure you get to class on time," Ginny finishes with a smile. "I know, I know. But we are getting breakfast first. And no buts or complaining. I am starving and I simply will not allow you to leave me alone with Dean."

"Are you two fighting again?"

"Again? I wasn't aware we stopped," Gin says with a sigh. "I like Dean, really I do, but... he kinda needs to chill out. I am not a princess who needs to be waited on hand and foot. I rather like getting dirty and doing things on my own."

"I know."

"Hey girls!"

I turn to find a pair of unfamiliar green eyes staring at me. Tall, tan, blonde, and with a radiant smile, Cormac McLaggen is even more attractive up close than he was at a distance on the Qudditch field.

"Cormac McLaggen," he says holding out a hand, although I don't need to be told his name. "I have been meaning to meet you for a while now, Hermione Granger and may I just say, it is an honor to finally do so."

I give him a half smile and shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Cormac."

He flashes me a smile that is no doubt meant to dazzle me. "Please, allow me to escort you into the Great Hall?"

McLaggen offers me his arm, but Ginny's grip on me tightens immensely.

"Perhaps another time," I reply politely. "I promised Ginny we'd sit together this morning and we tend to block out the rest of the world when we are together."

McLaggen stares at me. He must not be used to girls turning him down. In his confusion, Ginny tugs on my arm and pulls me into the Great Hall.

"Ugh! He has been bugging me about getting me to set up a date for you two since the Qudditch tryouts and he won't let it go. Don't get me wrong, he is _very_ easy on the eyes, but far too full of himself for my tastes. Not to mention he is thicker than a bag of rocks; there is no way you would ever be able to hold a decent conversation with him."

I laugh. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Ginny smiles before frowning at something that is behind my shoulder. When I turn to look, she grips my shoulder tightly so I can't turn.

"Trust me; I'm looking out for you."

My face falls. No doubt Ron and Lavender have entered the Great Hall. Only three days into their relationship and they are snogging wherever they go. I thank Merlin that Ginny stopped me from looking.

"She tried talking to me this morning," I mumble.

"She thinks she's done nothing wrong since you admitted to her that you and Ron were taking a break," Gin huffs. "The daft idiot actually thinks you _shouldn't_ be mad at her."

I slump my shoulders. If only I hadn't told Lavender Ron and I were taking a break. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten together.

_Or maybe they would have anyway._ A tiny voice in my mind says. _Ron could have wanted this 'break' so he could get with Lavender. After all, she clearly has no problem being in a _physical_ relationship. You on the other hand..._

"I know that look, Hermione, and I don't like it," Ginny says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "My brother is just an idiot and I don't want you wasting any tears over him, okay?"

"No promises," I say with a shaky breath.

Suddenly, a great black owl swoops down the Gryffindor table. I turn to follow it as it flies down the table. One of its wings tilts and knocks over a jug of pumpkin juice onto Ron and Lavender, who promptly begins to shriek.

The bird lets out a satisfied hoot before gliding back up the table and landing in front of me.

"You expecting mail?" Ginny asks as the owl holds out its leg with a scroll and small pouch attached to it.

"No, my parents only write to me every other week."

I remove the scroll and the pouch from the bird, who then nibbles affectionately at my fingers before stealing a piece of toast off my plate and flying off. Upon opening the pouch, I find two gold Galleons. Puzzled, I open the note.

_Miss Granger,_

_ You over paid me for the supplies you took last night. Attached is your change. Also, be careful around my owl. Maximum doesn't care much for other people._

_S.S._

I smirk. Snape's owl doesn't care for anyone but Snape? That explains him ruining Ron and Lavender's snogging session. If Maximum does that every morning, I will have no problems with the bird.

"So? What is it?" Ginny asks.

"I won a small reward for an academic essay," I say with an air of indifference, the lie coming easily.

I don't want anyone to know about me using Snape's labs. That is my secret. And besides, no one would understand why I feel the need to use them in the first place.

My eyes drift up to the staff table. Snape sits with perfect posture as he eats. As if sensing someone watching him, his black eyes flicker around the room before landing on me. He cocks an eyebrow and I smile before quickly looking away.

I think I will actually enjoy his class today.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Each," Snape sneers.

Ron and Lavender gape in the doorway, their clothes haphazardly dried. After desperately trying (and failing) to clean their robes after the pumpkin juice incident, Ron and Lavender have walked into DADA roughly ten minutes late. Snape, of course, is not forgiving.

I smirk as they hurry to their seats and for the first time, am actually happy Gryffindor lost house points. Harry looks at me quizzically and I smooth my features into a neutral expression. After a moment, he merely smiles and shakes his head.

Snape's black eyes meet mine for a brief moment before looking away uninterestedly. He glares at Ron and Lavender again before moving toward the front of the room. With a wave of his wand, the few windows that are open slam shut, leaving us in semidarkness.

"Today we will be having a practical demonstration. As you are no doubt aware, sixth years breech the topic of Unforgivable Curses. Professor… Moody," Snape says with a sneer, knowing full well that Alastor Moody was _not_ our professor, "already began preparing you for today."

Harry scowls at Snape.

"We will… continue your education in resisting the Imperius curse. Can anyone, besides Miss Granger, tell me what the Imperius Curse is?"

I huff and promptly across my arms against my chest.

Seamus raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Imperius is the curse that lets the caster control his victim."

Snape nods, and of course, does not grant any points.

"Yes. Today I will cast this curse on you and you shall attempt to resist it. And since you answered my question, Mr. Finnigan, I think it only fair that you be the first to try."

Seamus's face goes red as he stumbles out of his chair and walks toward the front of the room. Snape leans against his desk and lazily points his wand at Seamus.

_"Imperio."_

Seamus's posture immediately relaxes. For a moment, he does not move. And then he jumps on to Dean Thomas's desk. He twirls around, earning a few snickers, before jumping across the aisle. He lands in front of Ron and Lavender and deposits himself in Ron's lap, causing most of the boys in the room to start laughing.

Ron shoves Seamus off of him and Snape rolls his eyes before lifting the curse.

"Honestly, Mr. Finnigan, did you even _try_?"

Seamus mumbles something under his breath and Snape sneers at him.

"Get back to your seat. Let's see… Miss Brown, why don't you try?"

I hide my satisfied smile behind my hand as Lavender bites her lip and slowly makes her way to the front of the classroom. Again, Snape lazily points his wand at her and says the incantation.

Lavender begins to sing "God Save the Queen". As she does, she gets down on one knee in front of Ron and grasps his hand. Ron's face turns the color of his hair as Lavender changes the words of the song to incorporate his name.

I cannot stop the laughter that escapes my lips. Beside me, Harry is laughing so hard that he begins to cry. Snape's face is as stoic as ever, but when our eyes meet, I think I see the corner of his mouth turn up.

Suddenly, Lavender's song stops and she looks around confused. Someone in the back of the room calls for an encore and her face flourishes with understanding. She trips when she tries to stand and make her way toward her desk.

"Miss Granger, your turn."

My smile falls and I chance nervously at Harry. His emerald eyes look uncertainly at me and he shrugs. I wasn't able to resist the Imperius curse in forth year when Moody cast it on me.

I square my shoulders and walk toward the front of the class. Snape is still leaning against his desk, but he appears more alert now. I inhale deeply. All I have to do is resist Imperius. No problem. I can do it.

_"Imperio."_

A feeling of euphoria spreads throughout my body. I am dimly aware of everyone watching me, but I don't mind. Everything is light and soft and happy.

_Dance._

I am puzzled. Dance? I don't dance. Why would I think that?

_Dance. Now!_

The world doesn't feel very calm and airy now. I feel my muscles loosen as if I am preparing to twirl. My eyes can't seem to focus.

_Good. Now, jump onto the desk._

No. I don't want to. I fight against my body's desire to jump. I focus on the black figure before me. Something isn't right. That isn't my voice in my head.

_I believe, I told you to jump, Miss Granger. Now, jump._

The command sounds silky and velvety. I know only one person with a voice like that. What is their name again?

_I shall tell you one last time. Jump!_

Snape. My mind clears.

I am still standing in the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Everyone is staring at me in shock. Snape is no longer leaning against his desk. Instead he is facing me head on, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"That, class, is how one fights off Imperius," he says noncommittally after a moment. "Sit down, Miss Granger."

I hurry to my seat.

"I fought off the curse?" I whisper to Harry.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of weird. You twirled and then froze. You had this look on your face like you were really confused and then Snape started facing you head on. It looked like he was packaging a lot of power into the curse. Then you stared at him for a little while and your expression changed like you finally figured out the answer to a really hard question."

"Potter, five points for talking out of turn. Your turn, get up here."

Harry calls Snape a git under his breath and walks toward the front of the class. I watch him quickly fight off the curse, and am the only person in the room not to be surprised when he breaks Snape's hold on him without so much as moving a muscle.

For the rest of the hour, Snape calls students up at random, but no one besides Harry and I are able to resist Imperius. We are both called up once more toward the end of the hour, probably to prove that we can resist the curse and it wasn't just a onetime thing. Harry, of course, fought off the spell in a heartbeat. I was able to resist it as well, but not as quickly as him.

"That is it for this lesson. Class dismissed."

Ron and Lavender spring from their seats. His arm instantly wraps around her waist and she presses herself closer to him as they pass by me.

"Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Honest," I say.

He raises an eyebrow and gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Come on then, we're going to be late for Herbology."

I nod and follow him toward the exit. Before I step through the door, I turn back slightly and catch Snape's black eyes. I think he nods his head toward me, but I can't be sure. I hurry after Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rotten, no good, poor excuse for a Gryffindor, rude, arrogant, self-centered bastard!" I scream. With each word I throw another potion ingredient onto my lab station.

I find myself in a rather odd position. I am in a desperate need of a calming potion-making evening, but I am currently far too furious to concentrate. Thus, I have started piling ingredients onto my lab in preparation for my cool down.

"Someone bothering you, Miss Granger?"

The cool, silky voice of Snape stalls my tirade. Of course he'd be in here. They are _his_ labs after all. Why I thought I could be alone in them every time I felt the need to brew is beyond me.

"Bothering is not a strong enough word," I say, throwing caution into the wind. If Snape wants to give me detention and take off house points, I don't even care.

I turn to find the man standing in the doorway of his laboratory. His eyebrows are raised in mock surprise at my angry tone and his lips are curled into a smirk.

"I was under the impression that you would maintain a professional behavior while in my labs, Miss Granger."

"Well, sir, I would, but as I thought was alone, I decided to let off some steam before I started brewing. As you can obviously tell, I am not in a stellar mood."

"Indeed."

He moves elegantly into the room and makes his way to the storeroom. I use his absence to mutter a few more choice words under my breath before making a list of all the ingredients I took.

I turn on my caldron and start brewing. After a short while, Snape emerges from his supply room, carrying a mix of bottles, before setting up at a work station on the opposite side of the room. I do my best to ignore him.

I fail miserably.

He has removed his flowing outer robes, leaving him in his usual black ones that could pass as a suit in the Muggle world. I notice that he has pushed his hair behind his ears and briefly wonder if he has ever used a hair tie.

I quickly shake my head and return to my thoughts to my potion. My movements are mechanical. I cut my mandrake root into perfect squares before adding them to my potion one by one. After that, I cast a spell on my stirring rod so the potion is continuously stirred for twenty minutes.

"Miss Granger, come here a moment."

I look up to find Snape with his back to me. When I do not move immediately, he repeats the command with a little venom in his voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to puck the wings off of these lacewing flies for me. I'll need about ten flies worth. I would do it myself, but as you know, Polyjuice potion is rather sensitive. Surely you had Potter or Weasley do this for you when you made it."

My cheeks burn at his casual reference to my stealing from his stores and brewing a potion, rather illegally, in my second year. I had no idea he knew about that.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

I reach around him and grab the bottle of lacewing flies. I open the lid slightly and catch the first fly that comes out. I quickly pull off its wings. I place the body in a separate container and the wings beside Snape. It takes only a few minutes for me to secure ten flies worth of wings.

"Now, if you would please cut up the wings into small pieces; I'm sure you know exactly how small."

He moves over so I have more room to work. Unfortunately, this particular work station was not really designed for two people, and my arm keeps hitting his.

As I cut the wings, Snape grabs them and adds them to the potion. His fingers brush against mine when he goes to grab the last batch of wings. His skin is cool and surprisingly smooth. I feel my face go hot at the contact, but Snape gives nothing away.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. That will be all."

I nod and walk back to my own potion. The time is up for the stirring and I add in the unicorn horn shavings. I add in the shavings and stretch out my hand for my small bottle of dragon blood, only to find that during my rage of collecting potion ingredients, I didn't grab it.

"Um, Professor Snape?"

"Hm?"

"If you are not too preoccupied, would you grab me a vial of dragon blood? I would do it myself, but for my potion to work, I have to continuously change the temperature of the fire until the blood is added."

"Yes, all right; just a moment."

I try to wait patiently, but having to constantly change the temperature of the caldron without letting it rest for more than ten seconds isn't really making me a patient person. Thankfully, Snape finishes whatever he was doing relatively quickly. I hear him walk into the storeroom and then move to my station.

"Exactly how much do you need?" he asks. "This isn't cheap, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know. And I will gladly pay for it."

Snape leans over me to look at my caldron. Instantly realizing how which potion I am brewing, he pours half a vial into my caldron.

"Thank you very much," I say as I turn the temperature down to a low boil.

Snape lets out a grunt and returns to his own work station.

The rest of the evening continues in the same fashion. Snape calls me over to help him with his brewing, and he sometimes helps me with mine. It isn't until he calls me over a second time that I realize he is working on two other potions along with the Polyjuice. Which makes more sense than him not being able to brew Polyjuice on his own.

"Miss Granger?" he finally says after several long moments of silence. "It is well past midnight and I think it would be wise if you were to return to Gryffindor tower and sleep."

I don't want to leave. True the potion I was working on was finished about an hour ago, as well as the one I start brewing after that, but going back means I have to deal with Ron again.

I place some money on my work station and bid Snape good night. He, of course, doesn't do the same for me and just reminds me to shut the portrait behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

_His lips attack my neck, leaving my skin covered in his love-bites. A moan escapes my mouth as he grinds his hips into mine, letting me feel just how aroused he is. His long fingers grab my wrists and pin them above me on the bed so I can't run my hands through his hair. His breath his hot on my cheek as he leans in close to my ear._

_ "Perfection."_

_ I shudder at the sound of his silkily voice, much to his amusement. He changes his hold on my wrists, allowing him to secure me with only one hand, leaving the other free to roam my body. _

_ He undoes the buttons of my blouse and lets his hand slip inside to caress my skin. He is to preoccupied with kissing my neck and playing with my breast, that I am able to bring my legs up and wrap them around his hips, successfully nesting him at the place where I need him most._

_ "So impatient," he purrs against my skin. His lips trail up to my jaw line, before finally connecting with my own. _

_ His free hand pulls away from my chest and slips down to my waist. He takes his time slipping it under my skirt to my panties, where he let out a low groan after finding just how wet I am._

_ "Please," I beg, wriggling beneath him as he teases me through the soaking material. _

_ "Please, what?" he asks as his fingers hook around the material and rip them away from me. _

_ I cannot form words as one of his fingers plunges into me. He isn't gentle, but he isn't rough; he is somewhere in between, like always. A feeling of a fire being ignited in my body overcomes me as he adds another finger._

_ His lips clamp down over my own, swallowing my moans. His tongue mimics the movements of his fingers, thrusting into my mouth and exploring all it can. _

_ I move my hips in rhythm with his hand, forcing his fingers deeper inside of me. The fire has expanded to every tip of my body, leaving me a moaning and withering mess beneath him._

_ His pace increases as I start to shake. He finally releases my hands to bring his own between us and pinch my clit. I bite down on his lower lip to keep from screaming as my orgasm rips through me._

I jerk awake and clutch my chest to still my frantic heart. Six times. I have had that dream, and others like it, six times since brewing in Snape's labs. Six times I have dreamt about having sex with my professor.

I quickly climb out of my bed and hurry to the shower; I need to clean up. I shiver at the warm water hits my body. I scrub every inch of my skin until the imagined touch of his skin on mine is gone.

I understand having a crush on a teacher- Merlin knows I had one on Lockheart back in my second year. But dreaming about... my cheeks go red at the thought of some of my more graphic dreams. Surely that is not normal.

The first time, I was able to brush it off easily. His hand had brushed against my waist during one of our brewing sessions, and I convinced myself the dream had occurred due to a combination of the accidental touch, as well as my own hormones. Lord knows I haven't been snogged since Ron broke off our relationship.

The thought of Ron is an instant turn off. Even when I was dating him I didn't have thoughts about jumping his bones every time we were alone in a room together. Actually, come to think of it, I _never _thought, or wanted, to have sex with Ron. Professor Snape, on the other hand...

Of course I found him to be rude and unnecessarily cruel, but as of late, my opinion of him was changing.

He is polite whenever we brewed together. He has even taken to sending me letters through Maximum asking if there are any specific potions ingredients I want when he makes his next purchase from his man in Diagon Alley.

Of course, he acts the same way he always does in class. He never misses an opportunity to take points away from Harry, Ron, or I- although, he is taking more points from Ron than he is from Harry or I as of late.

I shake my head and step out the shower. After toweling off and changing into my school robes, I return to my bed. A quick cleansing charm removes any and all evidence of my dream.

_It's just hormones_, I tell myself sternly. _You like brewing with Snape and you are attracted to his intelligent... And his eyes. What? No. No!_

I swing my bag over my shoulder and hurry out of Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. _Maybe I am eating something that is making me so hormonal, _I reason. _Yes, that's it; it must be something in my food. I'll just cut back on the chocolate pudding at supper and I should be fine. Maybe then I won't blush like a fool every time I see him._

"Hermione Granger! Hermione Granger, stop walking so fact, this instant!"

I turn to find Ginny running toward me. "Sorry, I didn't hear you calling me," I say when she gets close enough. "I was deep in thought."

"Aren't you always," she teases after she catches her breath. "Look, Hermione. Buddy. Pal. Amiga. Best friend. I _need_ you to go to Slughorn's blasted Christmas party."

I sigh. She has been badgering me for weeks to agree to go with her. "Gin, I-"

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny groans. "You have to go! It's just next week and I will _not_ let you leave me there all by myself!"

"You won't be alone," I remind her. "Dean is your date."

"I am aware of that, but we have been fighting for months now and I don't think I could stand it if I had to pretend like I'm not mad at him for an entire evening! Besides, you already told Slughorn you would be attending."

"Only so he could guilt Harry into going," I shoot back. "I really don't want to go, Gin. I don't even have a date."

"Oh bullocks! Cormac McLaggen has asked you."

"He hardly counts- he can't even hold an intelligent conversation."

"Your point being? Come on, Hermione. This is a perfect opportunity for you to get back at that moron I'm related to! Ron hates Cormac and Cormac certainly doesn't like him. What could go wrong? You just have to arrive with Cormac- you don't have to be glued to his side the whole evening."

I chew my bottom lip. Ginny is right, going with Cormac would be a sure fire way to get under Ron's skin. It would serve him right, too. And I could spend my time with her.

"But-"

"Hermione, just the girl I wanted to see!"

I groan at the sound of my name coming from Cormac's lips, but I quickly scold my features into a smile when I turn to look at him.

"Cormac! What a pleasant surprise."

He smiles at me and I find I don't really like the expression.

"I've already asked you to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with me, and I have been dying to know what your reply is. Come on, Hermione," he says as he wraps an arm around my waist, "I promise we'll have fun."

I am about half a second away from pushing Cormac away from me, but Ron rounding the corner with Lavender in tow stops me. I meet Ron's blue eyes and I make up my mind. Screw him. If he wants to throw himself at the fist girl that comes along during our break, then fine- I can do the same. With a little more class, of course.

"I would love to go to the party with you, Cormac," I say, forcing myself to relax in his arms. I notice Ron's ears turn the color of his hair and hide my smirk with a large smile at Cormac. Two can play at your game, Ronald Weasley.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not being able to keep your hands to yourself, McLaggen."

Instantly I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks at the sound of Snape's voice. I break away from Cormac and refuse to look at my professor, feeling as if I have managed to let him down. Well, that and because images from my dream have flickered back into my mind's eye and I most certainly do not want him seeing those.

"It was just a hug, Professor," Cormac argues. "We weren't snogging or anything."

Oh, dear Merlin, Cormac- shut up! My face feels even hotter that the idea of Snape finding me locking lips with _anyone_, let alone Cormac. Which again, makes me think of my dream.

Ginny stands beside me, completely aware of my embarrassment, but oblivious to its true cause. She grabs hold of my robe and gently pulls me toward the direction of the Great Hall, away from Snape and Cormac. They, thankfully, do not notice our retreat as Cormac has made the foolish decision to argue the deduction of house points.

"Well," she says after we are safely tucked away at the Gryffindor table. "At least you are going to Slughorn's party."

"Oh yes, "I mutter."Joy."

"Hey, Hermione," Harry says as he slides into the seat beside mine. "Will you go to Slughorn's party with me? I don't have a date and I want to go with someone I actually like, as opposed to one of the random girls trying to slip me a love potion."

"Someone's been trying to give you a love potion?" Ginny asks, her head snapping up to glare the girls around us.

"Well, not yet, but Hermione overheard a few of them talking in the loo," Harry says with a shrug as if this kind of thing happens to him daily. "Anyway, please, Hermione? It'd just be as friends, but I don't want to deal with the social taboo of showing up alone, you know?"

I bury my face in my hands and let out a groan.

"I wish you would have gotten to me before this morning," I say. "But I quite literally just agreed to go with Cormac McLaggen."

"You're kidding! Why on earth would you do a thing like that?"

"Thought he would annoy Ron the most," I mutter under my breath.

Harry throws his head back and laughs. "Nice going, Hermione. But hey, I'm sure it will turn out fine. And if not, Ginny will happily hex McLaggen for you, won't you Gin?"

"Of course."

I sigh. "I would much rather go with you, Harry. Merlin, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you have revenge on your mind," he says with a smirk. "I'll find someone to go with and then you'll have even more people to protect you. Actually..." he says getting to his feet, "I'll be right back."

I wonder how Harry would react if he know it isn't revenge on my mind, but a certain black haired professor.

Absentmindedly, my eyes drift over to the staff table. Snape is there now, having finished taking more points from Gryffindor due to Cormac's idiotic idea of arguing with him. After a moment, his own black eyes flicker to mine. He tilts his head to one side and cocks an eyebrow, silently asking me why I am looking at him. I blush and look away, but not before I notice the corners of his lips turn up. I do a double take, but the ghost of smile- if a smile it was- is already gone.

"I'm back, and I have a date," Harry says happily as he slides back in beside me.

"Who?"

"Luna."

"She'll be fun," I say, trying to keep the jealously out of my voice. Merlin, why couldn't I have thought about going with Harry? It would make the whole ordeal so much more bearable.

"Yeah, and she won't try to slip me a love potion. What was the name of that girl who seemed really ruthless again?"

"Romilda Vane," I say, inclining my head toward the dark haired girl at the end of the table.

Harry glances at her before shrugging. "I think that was the girl who was surprised I was friends with Neville and Luna. Shame, she's a cute girl; I might have been okay with going to Slughorn's party with her if she was completely crazy and wanted to drug me."

Ginny makes a show of not looking at Romilda.

"Yes, I suppose she's pretty if you're into that sort of thing," she says stiffly. "I'm going to class, goodbye you two."

Harry watches her leave before letting out a sigh.

"It's not fair for her to get jealous when I say someone is cute."

"What?"

Harry gives me a look. "Don't play dumb, Hermione; it doesn't suit you. You know perfectly well that I fancy Ginny. I'm trying to just get over it; she's dating Dean and there is no way in hell I'm breaking up a relationship. Well, I mean, that is if she even likes me, and if she was even jealous... She was jealous, right?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know; maybe she was just annoyed that you could even consider Romilda cute after finding out she's trying to slip you a love potion."

"Speaking of a love potion," Harry looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is listening in before leaning closer to me on the bench. "Watch yourself around McLaggen."

"Oh don't be daft, Harry; Cormac wouldn't do that."

Harry arches a black eyebrow. "I didn't think there would be girls trying to drug me either, Hermione. I'm not saying he will do it; even if he did, you would be able to smell it or something before you actually ingested it, but still."

"I'll be fine, Harry. But if I do start proclaiming my undying love for him, there are two things you can do for me. If I shout it in public, kill me immediately. If it is in private, get me to Slughorn ASAP and get the damn thing out of my system."

"Only if you agree to do the same for me."

"Of course; not a problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dragon blood."

The painting of the raven caws softly when I give it the password and the door to Snape's lab swings open. I step inside and shut the door behind me. Snape isn't here.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I shed my school cloak and place it on the work station that has become mine. I pull out the book I checked out from the library- it took some convincing from Madam Pince to let me borrow it- and open it the page I need. The recipe for the antidote of a love potion. Madam Pince wasn't too keen on the idea of me having this textbook- just when I skimmed the index I saw recipes for several different love and hate potions.

I pull out my spare parchment and write down the ingredients I'll be needing.

Harry mentioning Cormac using a love potion on me made me paranoid all day. So much so that I actually sent an owl to Fred and George requesting, or rather demanding, that they let me know the moment Cormac buys one- if he buys one. I honestly doubt he could brew a love potion on his own, so contacting a supplier was a good decision.

But now, I want to have an antidote ready. Just in case. Maybe I'll need it for Harry, maybe I'll need it for me, but maybe (and hopefully) I won't be needing it at all.

I emerge from the storeroom, my arms full of Wiggentree roots, castor oil, and extract of Gurdyroot. I place the supplies on my station and get to work.

It isn't until I add the castor oil and begin to stir the potion that I realize Snape entered the room while I was gathering my ingredients. I jump when he speaks.

"A love potion antidote?"

"Merlin, professor, don't do that! You scared me!"

Snape sneers at me. "So sorry; shall I announce my presence every time I enter a room?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Snape raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. He mutters something that sounds like "insufferable girl."

He stalks toward his storerooms and I focus my attention on not blushing. I really, do _not_ have time to be embarrassed right now.

"I'm exiting the storeroom now, Miss Granger. Prepare yourself so I do not scare you."

I bite my lower lip to keep from laughing. I wasn't really expecting him to do what I asked.

"And now I am walking to the work station on the opposite side of the room. Again, do not be alarmed."

"You don't need to narrate your every move to me," I say over my shudder. If I don't look at him, I won't blush.

"What a relief," he says, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

I continue to stir my potion until it is a nice purple color, and then add in some extract of Gurdyroot until it turns blood red. A little more Wiggentree roots and some more of the Gurdyroot, and the potion returns to its purple color. Now, I have to let it simmer until it turns red again.

"Why exactly are you making an antidote for a love potion?"

"Um... I overheard some girls in the loo talking about slipping Harry a love potion. I doubt they really will," I say quickly, "but I figured it couldn't hurt to have something on hand."

"Indeed. I suppose your skills are adequate enough for you to make it."

Was that a compliment? I think it was a compliment.

"Thank you?"

Snape doesn't reply.

I finish making the potion in silence. It isn't very hard- certainly easier than Polyjuice potion and he knows I made that back in second year. After I fill two vials, I clean my work station and leave the money on the table, as per usual.

"Good night, Professor."

I walk toward the door, not expecting a reply.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

His voice is soft, but the room is so quiet, I hear him easily. I continue out the door and make my way toward the Gryffindor common room, all with a large smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ouch, Ginny! There is no need to pull my hair out!" I say as Ginny viciously runs a brush through my bushy curls.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I have to get these tangles out somehow. You do want me to do your hair, don't you?"

"Of course. You know perfectly well I haven't got the slightest idea what I am doing."

"Then stop complaining and let me work my magic. So to speak."

I sigh and wince as she again pulls the brush through my hair. Honestly, the things I do for her. Not only have I agreed to go to this disaster of a party for her- with Cormac McLaggen, no less- but I am also letting her do my hair; something she has been begging me to do.

Ginny hums while she works and the song gets stuck in my head. At least I'll be able to tune out Cormac later. After practically tearing out all the hair on my head, she sets to work lathering it with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment.

The potion makes my scalp tingle, but I don't think anything of it; it did the same thing back in fourth year when I used it on the night of the Yule Ball. With the help of the potion, Ginny manages to transform my bushy curls into softy, silky waves. They cascade down my back, stopping directly in the middle.

"See, I told you I could make your hair work for me," she says with a triumphal grin on her face. "All you had to do was trust me."

I pull my hair over to one shoulder and run my fingers through it.

"Okay fine, I'll admit it; you, Ginny Weasley, know exactly what you are doing when it comes to taming my mane of hair and I shall never doubt you again."

Ginny rolls her eyes and does a little bow. "And don't you ever forget it. Now go put on your dress; Dean and Cormac are probably waiting for us."

I snort. "Please, like you care how long we make them wait."

"I don't- it's Harry I'm worried about. Imagine if we never showed up and he had to fend off Slughorn with only Luna; there is no way he'd survive."

"Agreed."

I grab my dress off my bed and step into the bathroom to change. It is a pale pink color that compliments my skin nicely. The neckline is a deep-v, but not so deep that I look like a whore. The skirt falls just slightly before my knees and proofs out a bit to give the dress more dimension.

"Oh, Hermione you look lovely," Ginny says with a smile when I return. Her own dress is a dark emerald with black beading on around the neckline and waistline to help make her red hair pop.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad, yourself."

Ginny rolls her eyes links arms with me. "Come on, if we walk down like this, neither of the boys can pull us away from each other and separate us."

"Thank Merlin. If you leave me alone with Cormac I will hex you into next week," I threaten sweetly.

"And if you ditch me with Dean, I will hex you into next month," she replies just as sweetly.

We smirk and walk down to the common room. Ginny is right. Neither Dean nor Cormac try to separate us when we walk down the stairs arm-in-arm; I see Ron watching me the moment I step down the stairs and promptly withdraw my arm from Ginny's and take Cormac's. The look on Ron's face is worth any hex Gin might throw at me.

She, of course, looks at me angrily before spotting her brother. Then she gives me a knowing smile and I know all is forgiven.

"You look wonderful, Hermione," Cormac says as he opens the door and helps me out the portrait hole.

"Thank you, Cormac. You look quite nice, as well."

He smirks. "I know."

This is going to be a _long_ night.

We make our way down to the dungeons and by the time we reach Slughorn's door, I am ready to leave Cormac and return to Gryffindor tower. He is worse than Ron! From the Fat Lady's portrait to the Great Hall, I heard all about the amazing saves he's ever made in a Qudditch match. Then, from the Great Hall to the staircase down the dungeons, I learned all about his favorite Qudditch team- the Lancashire Qudditch team. And from that staircase to Slughorn's chambers, I learn all I ever never wanted to know about his life.

I want a Butterbeer and I want it now.

"Can I get you anything, Hermione?"

"Yes, a Butterbeer, please."

Cormac smiles and hurries off to get my drink. I huff and turn to face Ginny. "I hope you know just how miserable this evening to going to make me," I hiss before Cormac can come back. "I already want to leave him!"

"Hermione! Ginny! So glad you could come!" Slughorn exclaims when he notices us. "Is Harry coming along after you? I do hope he's not late…"

"Right here, Professor."

Harry's voice comes from behind me and I turn to find him and Luna, who is sporting a rather Luna-like dress. It reminds me of a pink chandelier.

"Oh, good, good, good!" Slughorn says with a clap of his hands. "I am so very glad you could make it, Harry my boy!"

Harry grimaces, but Slughorn must take it for a smile because he pats Harry on the shoulder before turning to welcome the guests that came in behind us.

"Hello," Luna says in her dreamy voice. "This is so nice. I've never been to a party with just a friend before."

"Hermione, here's your drink," Cormac says, handing me a tall glass of Butterbeer. It takes all my willpower not to down it all right now. I know it has very little alcohol in it, but I will gladly take what I can get.

"Is this your 'just friend,' Hermione?" Luna asks, motioning to Cormac.

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Luna's lack of a filter may actually come in handy tonight.

"No, I am Hermione's date," Cormac says smoothly. So much for Luna shocking him into silence. "We are more than 'just friends' as you put it."

"Oh, how lovely. I've never been to a party with someone as 'more than just friends,'" Luna comments. "Come to think of it, I really don't go to parties."

"What a surprise," Cormac murmurs so just I can hear.

I take a long drink of my Butterbeer in response.

"Ginny, care to dance?" Dean asks, no doubt hoping to get away from the no-filterness that is Luna.

Ginny shoots me a glance and, with I quick nod from me, accepts Dean's invitation. Harry meets my eyes and then glances at the drink in my hand.

"Cormac, do you mind if I steal Hermione away from you? It'll only take a second, I promise."

"Hm? No, whatever you want," he replies with a shrug.

Harry gently takes my hand and pulls me to the opposite side of Slughorn's chambers and out of sight from Cormac.

"Did you get that drink yourself?"

"What? No, Cormac got it for me when we arrived."

Harry gives me an exasperated look. "Hermione, did we or did we not discuss the possibility of Cormac slipping you a love potion?"

I scoff. "Harry, I would smell the potion if there was one in here. Or I would have tasted it. Cormac is probably too cocky to think he'd even need a love potion."

"I know, but I'd feel just a little more comfortable if you took one of those antidotes that we both know you made."

I glance around to make sure no one is watching us. "Fine, if only to give you some peace of mind," I say before pulling a vial out of my bra.

Harry raises an eyebrow at me and fails to hide his smile.

"Oh, shut up," I hiss after downing the potion. "This dress doesn't have pockets; it was the only place I could keep it."

"Hey, Potter! You planning on keeping my date all evening?" Cormac has fought his way through the crowd on his way over to us.

Harry opens his mouth to reply when Filch bursts through the door with Draco Malfoy in tow.

"Begging your pardon, Professor," Filch rasps, "but I just caught this student roaming about in one of the upper corridors. He says he was invited to your party.

"Okay, fine! I was gatecrashing! Happy, now?" Malfoy sneers.

"How would you like me to punish him-"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Filch. I'll escort him out." Snape seems to appear out of nowhere. His black eyes are trained on Malfoy's face and he looks furious.

Malfoy jerks away from Filch's hold on his jacket and glares up at Snape. "Certainly, professor," he growls.

Snape motions to the door and follows Malfoy out. I keep my eyes on his retreating figure and play with a one of my curls nervously. I didn't know he was here…

"You can have her back, McLaggen," Harry says quickly, his own eyes on the door that Snape and Malfoy just exited. "In fact, I should probably see to Luna, excuse me."

I watch Harry leave, my eyes wide. He can't possibly be leaving me _alone _with Cormac? Could he? I spy the crowd for Ginny, but she isn't anywhere in sight.

"Care to dance, Hermione?"

"Uh, sure Cormac. But I should warn you, I am terrible at dancing."

"Oh, rubbish- I saw you at the Yule Ball two years ago. You went with Viktor Krum, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's amazing! Do you still talk with him?"

Cormac has led me to the center of the dance floor. I uneasily place my hand on his shoulder as his arm wraps tightly around my waist. Of course the song playing is a slow one.

"Sometimes," I reply, already knowing where this conversation is going. "Viktor and I have rather busy schedules so we cannot write to each other as much as we'd like."

"Imagine that," Cormac says. "Not only do I have the prettiest date here, but she is, also, friends with an extremely famous Qudditch player. Do you think you could introduce me to Viktor?"

"Well, he off playing Qudditch now since he has finished his education. I am not sure when I will be seeing him in person again."

"Pity."

Cormac spins me away from him and then quickly pulls me back. I am disoriented for a moment due to the spin and grab onto him to regain my balance.

"Look, Hermione," he says, pointing toward the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

You must be joking. I look up to find there is indeed mistletoe above us. I groan. This is not just the normal decoration my parents would put up during Christmas where I was free to run in the opposite direction if one of the unpleasant neighbor boys happened to lure me beneath it. No, this is enchanted mistletoe that makes both parties stay exactly where they are until they have kissed.

"Wonderful," I mutter to myself. Just what I need; an excuse for Cormac to kiss me.

Cormac smirks and leans down to press his lips to mine. I am hoping for just a chaste kiss, but he, of course, has other plans. His tongue slips rather unceremoniously into my mouth. I try to pull away, but he keeps an arm wrapped firmly around my waist and the other on the back of my neck.

I am not strong enough to push Cormac away from me, but it does not stop me from trying. When the hand on the back of my neck moves to rest on my chest (honestly, does he have no class?) I elbow him in the stomach.

"Excuse me," I say quickly and throw myself into the crowd to escape him.

I spot the door to the hallway and hurry toward it. Ginny can fend for herself for the rest of the evening; I am not spending another moment in Cormac's presence. I step out into the corridor and breathe a sigh of relief. Honestly, what was I thinking going to Slughorn's part with Cormac? It was more of a punishment to me than it was Ron! I turn and begin heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. At least Cormac will not be able to get to me when I am safely tucked away in my bed.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Granger?" Snape doesn't startle me when he speaks, but I do not look at him. I can only imagine what I must look like after the incident under the mistletoe.

"Yes, Professor. I'm afraid that I am not feeling too well and I just want to go to sleep."

"And you would leave Potter alone? Surely when one brings a date to a party, one stays with them until the end."

I finally turn to look at him. "You think Harry and I went to Professor Slughorn's party as each other's dates?"

"Since I did not see the obnoxious red hair of one Ronald Weasley, I simply assumed that you and Potter attended the party together. However, going by the look on your face, I would say that I assumed incorrectly."

I nod. "I should have gone with Harry, but I agreed to go with Cormac McLaggen."

"The brainless Gryffindor oaf? I thought you had more sense, Miss Granger. You would have enjoyed yourself more had you gone with a rock."

I chuckle humorlessly. "Agreed. A rock wouldn't try to grope me under the mistletoe."

"What did you say?" his voice comes out as a hiss.

"Nothing, sir. I just made a jab at Cormac and his inability to keep his hands to himself."

Snape immediately turns on his heel, heading back toward Slughorn's party. I can't have him go yell at Cormac for me; if he starts a scene, Cormac will know I left early.

"Professor Snape! Stop, please!" I say chasing after him and grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Let go of me," he snarls. "I am merely going to go pay McLaggen a visit."

I yank on his arm roughly to turn him back towards me. I honestly am not expecting to be able to make him face me, but he turns toward me with such force, that I step back into the wall to avoid him. I find myself trapped between the cold wall of the dungeon and the warmth of Snape's body. His hands are on either side of my head and his face is only inches from my own. We do not move. We do not breathe.

_Screw it,_ I think when his body tenses as if to pull away. _What's the worst that could happen?_

My hands go to his face and I pull his mouth to mine. For a moment, he does not move and I begin to fear what I have done. Maybe I can convince him that I am drunk.

And then his hands are on my waist, pressing me further into the wall as his body leans into mine. He rubs against me slightly, causing my mouth to open in a moan. His tongue darts into my mouth, daring my own to dance with it. Snape groans deep in his throat before suddenly throwing him backward and away from me.

We stare at each other, our chests raising and falling rapidly.

"I am so sorry, Prof-"

"Do not apologize," he says, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "Just, do not speak for a moment. Please."

His politeness shocks me into silence, which I believe is his intention. Finally, Snape sighs and pierces me with his black eyes. "I must ask that you never do that again, Miss Granger."

I nod numbly. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Snape then turns and walks down the corridor. I watch him until he disappears around the corner before closing my eyes and sliding down the wall. I have ruined everything. He probably thinks I am some crazed teenage girl who has a typical school girl crush and can't control her own body.

My eyes widen at my next realization- I have no doubt lost the privilege of using his private labs. I will not spend a few evenings every week silently brewing beside him. I won't help him brew another potion. I won't be able to banter back and forth with him again.

I grip my hair tightly and focus on my breathing so I don't panic.

_You're a big girl, Hermione. _I tell myself. _You can find another place to brew; the Room of Requirement perhaps… As for Professor Snape… well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it._

I stand and wipe away the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I glance down the corridor in the direction Snape went, as if expecting him to be there so I can properly apologize and beg for the continued use of his labs. But of course he is not.

I turn and make my way back to the Gryffindor common room. This evening could not have gone worse had it tried.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione dearest! It's Christmas; come downstairs and open your presents!"

My eyes flicker open at the sound of my mother's voice. I glance at the clock on my bedside table and groan. Seven o'clock. I pull myself from the warm confines of my bed and hastily dress in sweats and a t-shirt. I manage to arrange my hair on the top of my head in a bun before giving my bed one more longing look and exiting my bedroom.

I walk down the stairs to the living room to find my parents sitting on the couch holding cups of hot chocolate- Christmas is the one time my parents don't care about our teeth. Mum smiles at me and stands to hand me my own mug and kiss me good morning.

"Happy Christmas," I yawn before taking a slip of my drink.

"And happy Christmas to you, dear," mum says. "It is so nice to have you here for Christmas; unlike last year. You stayed with Ron's family, didn't you? How is he? You haven't written much about him in your letters-"

"Jean," my dad interrupts. "Why don't we have Hermione open her gifts now? There will be plenty of time to interrogate her at dinner tonight."

I send my father a thankful glance before heading toward the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. I hand my parents the gifts I bought them before fishing out my own.

From my parents, I received several books I had wanted- magical and Muggle-, a new set of robes, and a decent amount of Muggle clothing. Ginny set me some products from Fred and George's joke shop, even a love potion with a note saying _For Cormac ;)_ on it. Harry sent me a cauldron's worth of chocolate frogs and a note saying he had overheard something interesting at Slughorn's Christmas party and couldn't wait to tell me.

Thinking of the party, and the kiss I shared with one dark-haired professor afterward, dampens my mood. I had been hoping to go the entirety of Christmas break without remembering it, but it was proving rather difficult, seeing as how I relive that kiss every night in my dreams.

Sighing, I move on to the next present. Upon opening it, I find a beautiful diamond necklace. Its chain is long and silver with a circle of diamonds for a pendent. I gasp and hastily look for a card.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas! Can't wait to see you when we get back to Hogwarts._

_Cormac_

I narrow my eyes and put the necklace back in its box with a mental note to return it to Cormac as soon as humanly possible. Honestly, if he expects to buy my affection, he is fighting a lost cause and better give up now.

Crookshanks jumps onto my lap and hisses at the box containing Cormac's necklace. Good cat. I scratch him behind the ears in greeting and he purrs happily. I reach under the tree to retrieve Crookshanks gift, a toy spider he can chase around. After turning it on and letting it loose, the cat springs from my lap and runs after the eight legged toy.

After thanking my parents again for the gifts, I help them gather up the wrapping paper that covers the floor. Once the living room is clean, I carry my presents to my room and lay them out on my bed. I am pleased with everything my friends gave me, with the exception of one necklace from Cormac McLaggen, but I can't help but feel disappointed by the lack of anything from Snape.

It's not like I was expecting something from him, but a thank you letter for the present I gave him would be nice. I had left the new cauldron full of various potions items in his lab the evening before Slughorn's party because I knew I would not have time to leave it for him afterward. I had been hoping for an acknowledgement of my gift, but considering the parting we had before break, it is extremely unlikely I'll even talk to him again.

A tapping on my window draws me away from my thought. Hedwig perches on my window sill, her beak hitting the glass. I smile at the sight of the snowy owl and cross the room to let her in.

Hedwig flies over to the cage I have in one of the corners of my room. I don't have an owl, but I keep a cage and food on hand when Hedwig, Errol, or Pig come with a letter. I fill the small bowl in the cage with treats for her and untie the letter from her leg as she eats.

_Hermione,_

_ Happy Christmas! Thanks so much for the new Broomstick Servicing Kit! The one you gave me for my birthday three years ago is practically gone and my Firebolt is in dire need of a good polish. Ginny says thanks for the new traveling cloak, as well by the way. _

_ Mrs. Weasley is having some people over tonight. Mostly people from the order I reckon. Do you think you could stop by? I understand if you don't since Ron is where and you have your own family plans; I just really want to tell you what I heard at Slughorn's party. You must have left early because I didn't see you after Malfoy__** the Amazing Bouncing ferret** (sorry Ginny __stole__** borrowed** my quill) crashed the party._

_ Anyway, do you like my gift? I read somewhere (yes, I actually read something) that chocolate makes a fantastic Christmas gift and since Ginny was __too lazy to help me__** very busy with her social life**, I had to do my best._

_ Harry_

I smile as I read the letter and roll my eyes at Ginny's 'editing.' She was probably leaning over his shoulder as he wrote the letter to make sure he was writing it in a way she approved off. I sit down on my bed and grab a quill and some parchment from my bedside table.

_Harry,_

_ Happy Christmas! I'm so glad you like your gift! I had a rather difficult time this year thinking about what to get you. And I really do love the chocolate frogs- they are my favorite after all. Oh and please tell Ginny that I'm thrilled about all the stuff she got me from Fred and George's shop (you can also tell her I will most definitely _not_ be using the love potion in here)._

_ Thanks for the invite for today, but I don't think I'll go. My mum is really happy I'm spending Christmas here and I don't want to disappoint her by leaving. But you can tell me all about it when we get back to school. Along with whatever it was that you heard at Slughorn's party._

_ You are right, by the way. I did leave early. Cormac proved to be a rather horrible date, although who is really surprised by that? He sent me a rather expensive looking necklace for Christmas, but I'm just going to have Hedwig send it back to him if she doesn't mind. _

_ Can't wait to see you! _

_ Hermione_

I roll up the letter and write Harry's name on it. I also grab the box containing Cormac's present. After securing it closed with some tape, I tie the box to one of Hedwig's legs and Harry's letter to the other.

"This box is for Cormac McLaggen," I tell her. "He got me a present I'd rather not keep. Do you mind giving it back to him?"

She hoots in response and pecks at my fingers affectionately before flying across the room back to my window. I open it for her and close it the moment she is outside, shivering at the cool weather. I watch her fly away until I can no longer see her before busying myself with cleaning my room.

After about an hour, my mum calls me back downstairs for Christmas breakfast. I find the kitchen table filled with pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. After taking my usual seat, I begin filling my plate with food.

"So, Hermione, who gave you that beautiful necklace I saw you unwrap earlier?" mum asks as she spreads jam on her toast. "I meant to ask you the moment I saw it, but you put it away so quickly, I got the feeling you didn't want to talk about it just then."

"It was from Cormac McLaggen, the boy I went to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with," I say with a sigh. "He seems to be operating under the impression that we are a couple, while I assure you the truth is exactly the opposite. I've already sent the necklace back to him."

"I don't think you've ever mentioned this Cormac fellow in your letters, dear," mum says. "When did you meet him?"

"A few months ago," I reply after taking a bite of bacon. "He tried out for the Qudditch team, but he didn't make it. My friend Ginny Weasley introduced us actually. And we were both invited to the party Professor Slughorn was having, so we agreed to go with each other. But he was horrible company. I really should have gone with Harry."

"Why didn't you go with Ron? I thought you too were simply taking a break."

"Ronald has a new girlfriend," I say tightly. "She's a Gryffindor in our year- Lavender Brown. They've been together for two months or so; I'm really not keeping track."

"Oh, honey." My mum is wearing an apologetic expression as she pats my arm. "I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me in your letters?"

"Because I'm fine, mum. Honest. I was upset at first, but I'm perfectly fine now."

My parents exchange a look and my dad shakes his head, signaling to my mother to drop the subject. She does, but I can tell she still wants to know about it. Hopefully my dad can keep her at bay for the time being.

"So how is Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" my dad asks. "That professor you don't like is teaching now, right? What's his name? Snap? Snipe?"

"It's Professor Snape, dad. And I don't dislike him or anything; he just really enjoys playing favorites, and Gryffindor is most definitely _not _a favorite. To be honest, I think he's doing a great job teaching the class. Remember my teacher back in fourth year? Professor Moody?"

"The man who drank a potion to turn into the appearance of the bloke who was supposed to be your teacher?"

"Yes. Well, both him- his real name was Barty Crouch Jr. - and Professor Snape have a lot of exposure to the Dark Arts. In fact, they might be the most qualified of the professors who taught the class to us. Now, Crouch was a nutter and tried to kill Harry, but he did know what he was talking about. Mind you that was because he was a Death Eater who fought alongside Voldemort, but he still taught us."

"Are you saying that your current professor is a Death Eater?"

"Was," I correct. "Professor Snape is a member of the Order of the Phoenix which is an organization founded by Professor Dumbledore himself to fight against Voldemort. Besides, if Dumbledore- arguably the greatest wizard to ever live- trusts him, then so do I."

"All right, whatever you say, Hermione. What about your friends? Do they think he's doing a good job?"

"They are all too blinded by their hatred of him to see that he is actually teaching us," I say with a shrug. "They don't want to like him or the way he's teaching the class, so they aren't giving him, or it, a chance."

"But he's got be better than that awful woman you had last year," mum interjects. "Umbridge, wasn't?"

"Oh, yes, anyone is better than her," I say, unable to keep the hatred out of my voice. "She didn't care if we learned anything in her class; she and Fudge, the former Minister of Magic, were convinced that Dumbledore was raising a student army to attack the Ministry. Not to mention she had simply barbaric methods for dealing with punishing students," I say as the image of the cuts on the back of Harry's hand swims through my mind.

My parents continue to ask questions about school; what am I learning, which class am I enjoying the most, which am I enjoying the least and so on. They ask after Hagrid, Luna, and my other friends, and again tell me how happy they are that I'm here having Christmas with them. We spend hours at the kitchen table talking, even after we've cleaned up our breakfast and had lunch. Despite writing to them every other week, and those letters being rather long, nothing bets just sitting at the table and talking to my parents face-to-face.

"Look at the time, George!" mum says suddenly upon checking her watch. "We have to get ready and go to my mum's house for dinner soon."

"Jean, it is only two o'clock."

"Exactly! Which means I only have two hours to get ready before we have to be in the car! It takes an hour and a half to get to her house, and I do not want to be late like two years ago. Even Jeffery was there before us and he is _never _not the last to arrive."

"Hermione, why don't you go take a quick shower while your mother and I make sure we have all the gifts in the car. No, don't argue with me, Jean; we all know you that if you and Hermione shower at the same time you two are just going to fight over the hot water. Besides, Hermione takes quicker showers."

"Fine, fine, fine. Be quick, love," mum calls after me as I hurry up the stairs.

I run to the bathroom connected to my room and turn on the shower. As the water warms up, I pull off my clothes and let my hair down. I jump in before the water is as hot as I like it and do my best to be out in under ten minutes. I would prefer to spend longer under the jet of water, but mum is right; we do have to be ready in under two hours, which for the Granger family, is no easy task.

I turn off the shower and dry myself off. I wrap my towel around myself and open the cabinet beneath my sink, looking for my bottle of Sleekeazy's hair potion. I find it hidden under a pile of washcloths and work a decent amount of it into my damp hair to be certain it won't dry into a fuzzy haystack. Once I'm satisfied that my hair is under control, I reenter my room and head for my closet. At the very back behind all the dresses from my childhood and that my mum doesn't have the heart to throw away, is a Christmas dress. I meant to wear it for Christmas dinner last year, but because I spent Christmas at the Weasleys', I never did.

The dress has sleeves that cut off at my elbows, it's backless and ends an inch or two above my knees. And it is made up of entirely red lace. I pull it on and am pleased to see it still fits as nicely as it did when I bought it. Then I return to the bathroom and use a bit more of the Sleekeazy's product to make my hair fall in gentle curls. Normally I wouldn't even bother with taming my hair, but because I see my mum's family only so often, I am taking my time to make sure I look nice.

I hear the tapping after I have applied red lip gloss and a little bit of mascara. Curious, I poke my head out of the bathroom door to find a large, black owl hitting its beak against my window. Afraid to get my hopes up, I cross my bedroom and let the bird inside.

"Maximum?"

The owl hoots at me in acknowledgement of his name before circling once around my room, landing on my bed and sticking out his leg. I stare at the parchment for a moment before crossing the room and untying the letter. Before I open it, I show Maximum to the cage and fill the bowl with some food for him. Then, I return to my bed and flip the letter over and over again in my hands. Maximum gives me a hoot that sounds both annoyed and impatient.

"Fine, I'll read it," I say.

_Miss Granger,_

_ Thank you for the Christmas gift. It was thoughtful, but unnecessary. I hope you are not offended by my not returning the favor; I simply do not give presents._

_ The password for January is 'asphodel.'_

_ S.S._

A smile creeps across my lips. He isn't going to deny me access to the labs! I can still brew with him! I clutch the letter to my chest and let out a soft sigh of relief. When my parents notice my extremely happy mood and ask what caused it, I simply smile and shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

I step off the train and smile up at the sight of Hogwarts in the distance. It is good to be back. I can't help myself as my eyes search the crowd of students at the Hogsmeade station, looking for a man wearing all black. Although I am not surprised when I don't see Snape, I am a little disappointed. I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing him again, at least for our first meeting. Merlin knows how embarrassing that is going to be. But I am eager to get it all over with so we can go back to brewing with each other in peace.

"Hermione!" Cormac calls my name and I pretend not to hear as I immediately join the throng of students hurrying toward the carriages.

I fill the last vacant seat on a carriage containing Luna and Neville and breathe a sigh of relief as the thestral beings to pull us toward the castle. Seeing Cormac again is perhaps the only downfall for returning to Hogwarts. Well, that and seeing Ron and Lavender suck each other's faces off.

"Hello, Hermione. Have a good holiday?" Neville asks as he moves closer to Luna to give me a little more room on the seat.

"Yes, it was lovely. How was yours?"

Neville shrugs. "It was all right, I guess. I visited my parents which is never very pleasant, but at least I got to see them. Then Gran had a load of people over and made me retell them everything that happened at the Ministry. Again. Her friends are finally getting annoyed with hearing the story so maybe she'll finally give the thing a rest."

"How about you, Luna?" I lean forward so I can see her properly around Neville. "Did you have a nice break?"

"Oh, yes! Daddy and I went looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Ireland. Lovely country, but probably not the best breeding ground for the creatures. I think they like warmer and drier climates so Daddy promised we'd go to travel around Africa in the summer to find them."

"Well... that sounds like fun."

She nods happily at me and then precedes to spend the rest of the carriage ride retelling Neville and I all the things she saw while in Ireland. After a few minutes, I tune her out. I like Luna, but I don't believe in any of the mythical creatures her and her father believe in. Neville, on the other hand, at least participates in her conversation and indulges her.

When we arrive at the castle, I exit the carriage with a quick wave to Neville and Luna. I spot Ginny's flaming red hair easily through the crowd and fight my way over to her side.

"There you are!" she says as she laces her arm through mine. "I was looking all over for you! Cormac has been hounding me since the train ride to talk to you for him. Did you or did you not return a rather expensive diamond necklace he got you for Christmas?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I did. I don't want anything from him. One, he is dreadful company and perhaps the most egoistical human being I've ever met, and two, he groped me under the mistletoe at Slughorn's party! In public! And he wasn't even a good kisser!"

Ginny laughs."He couldn't believe you returned the necklace. I believe his expression was one of disbelief, hurt and anger when he told me about it. But, nonetheless, congratulations- you were perhaps the first woman to ever turn him down."

I smirk. "Well, he had better get used to it. If he never cleans up his act or develops a new, and frankly, more likeable, personality, he is never going to find someone willing to put up with him. Not even his pretty face can save him."

"Oh, so you think he's attractive?"

I scoff. "I never said I didn't. Cormac is extremely good looking and unfortunately, he knows it."

Ginny merely smirks.

We enter the Great Hall for dinner and seat down next to Harry. He gives me a one-armed hug in greeting as I slide in beside him on the bench, but doesn't say anything as he is too busy stuffing his face with the food before him.

"So," I say when he has swallowed. "When are you going to tell me all about this fabulous bit of information you learned at Slughorn's party? You seemed like you were about to burst in your letter if you couldn't tell me soon."

Harry glances around us before leaning closer to me. "I followed Snape and Malfoy after they left the party. They were talking about a task Voldemort gave to Malfoy. Snape was telling him he was an idiot and should trust him, but Malfoy wasn't having it and practically told him to sod off. And then Snape told Malfoy that he made an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy's mum to keep him safe and Malfoy told him that he was just going to have to break it-"

"But Snape would die!"

Harry gives me a look. "Not like that would be a huge loss, Hermione, but yeah, Snape would die. I had to ask Ron about the Unbreakable Vow because you weren't in the train compartment with us. He gave me the brilliant answer of 'You can't break an Unbreakable Vow.' But that's not the point. Don't you see? It's like I've been telling you and Ron all year- Malfoy is a Death Eater! And Snape is helping him!"

My eyes flicker to the staff table where Snape is conversing with Professor Flitwick. "No," I say slowly, my eyes still locked onto Snape. "I don't think so. Dumbledore trusts Snape and I trust Dumbledore's judgment. Maybe Malfoy is a Death Eater- which we don't know for sure, by the way- and Snape was simply offering assistance to get information from him."

Harry groans. "You sound just like Lupin. That is pretty much exactly what he said."

"Well then, what does that tell you? I know how badly you want Snape and Malfoy to be wrapped up in something evil, Harry, but I really don't think that's the case. We can't prove anything about either of them-"

"What about when we saw Malfoy and his mum go down Knockturn Alley back over summer holiday?" he interjects. "You can't honestly believe they were having a mummy and son day at Borgin and Burkes do you? Besides, we heard Malfoy threaten the owner with Greyback, who we _know_ has allied himself with Voldemort. Come on, Hermione, you know I'm right!"

I sigh. "Malfoy is a creepy bloke with a creepy family and creepy family friends. His dad is a Death Eater, Harry, and all of his dad's friends are probably Death Eaters- I'm honestly not surprised he knows Greyback- but that doesn't make Malfoy a Death Eater. Besides, what would Voldemort want with a sixteen year old boy?"

At this, Harry looks stumped. "I'll get back to you on that, Hermione. But mark my words, Malfoy is up to something. And so is Snape. I don't trust either of them and neither should you."

"I never said I did," I say quickly, feeling my face get rather hot.

"Oi, are you two done discussing who is and who is not Death Eater?" Ginny snaps. "Because I would appreciate it if the subject was dropped until we are in the safety of our own common room; I don't want anyone knowing we have some inside information on who the Order has taken an interest in and who we think could be the enemy. Besides, those group of Ravenclaws look kind of dodgy."

"Gin, they aren't even looking at us."

"Irrelevant," she replies with a wave of her hand. "The point is, I'd rather enjoy my dinner without worrying over who may or may not be a Death Eater, as well as who may or may not be listening in."

"Fine," Harry relents. "Let's go back to the common room now, because I bet there is some huge obvious piece of evidence I am missing that completely proves my theory. Maybe all I need to do is walk around for a second- get those creative juices flowing."

"You two go on ahead," I say as we stand. "I want to wonder around the corridors for a little while; get my own creative juices flowing so I can counter everything you say, Harry."

He rolls his eyes and smirks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Asphodel."

The raven caws and I enter Snape's labs, not at all surprised to find them empty; he was still eating at the staff table when I left the Great Hall. I smile when I notice the cauldron I gave him has been moved to the work station he usually occupies when we brew together and make my way to my own table. I want to brew to help me get rid of the embarrassment and nervousness I'm feeling about being alone with Snape again. As easier as things would have been if I never kissed him, I can't bring myself to regret doing it- that kiss was simply miraculous.

Instead of pulling out my potions textbook, I go to the bookshelves on the far wall of Snape's labs and pull one out at random. I want to brew something difficult so I can completely lose myself in making it. After finding one I have never brewed before, I enter the storeroom and gather up the supplies I'll need. I place them out on the table and record what they are on a spare bit of parchment so I remember to pay Snape once I'm finished. And then I set to work.

Just as I go to add the smallest amount of Acromantula venom as possible, Peeves bursts into Snape's lab singing 'Weasley is Our King' at the top of his lungs. I shriek and jump, causing the venom to fly out of the vial and splash my face and neck, with some of it entering my open mouth. I instantly fall to the ground as the venom slides down my throat, the toxins already doing a number of my wind pipe.

"Uh oh, did the itty bitty Gryffindor fall down in fright?" Peeves sings as he notices me withering in agony on the floor. When I only gasp as a reply and do not give him a witty retort, his eyes widen. "I didn't hurt you, no, not I," he says. "You made that stuff get all over you by yourself."

I try to tell him to go get Snape, but with each passing moment, I am finding it harder and harder to breathe. I know that within minutes the toxins in the venom will have completely destroyed my windpipe, as well as burn my skin as badly as a fire. I am going to die all because some stupid Poltergeist likes playing pranks and just so happened to startle me while I was using an extremely dangerous- and equally expensive- potion ingredient.

"Peeves! What have I told you about entering my labs?"

I choke at the sound of Snape's voice, praying he notices me before I pass out from my lack of oxygen.

"Miss Granger? What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"I didn't do it, Snapey," Peeves sings. "The girl jumped and dumped the vial on herself all by herself."

"Out!"

Snape's face appears in my line of vision, just as I stop breathing. He swears and pulls out a small stone of an inner pocket of his robes. When he opens my mouth and shoves it down my throat, I lose consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My eyes flicker open to see a stone ceiling above me. A quick look around the room and I find that I am still in Snape's labs, only instead of being on the hard ground, I am on a couch with a black blanket pulled up to my chin.

"Good, you're awake." Snape's voice comes from the opposite side of the room and I search the shadows for him.

I attempt to sit up, only to find Snape crossing the room rather quickly and pushing me back down against the cushions. "Do not move from that position until I tell you to do so; you are conscious now and I intend for you to stay that way, understood?"

"Yes, sir." I shift under the blanket and my eyes go wide with I can feel no clothing barrier between my torso and the softness of the fabric. "Um… Professor Snape, why am I not wearing my shirt?"  
"I had to dispose of it to make sure that I was able to find all of the bits of your skin that came in contact with the venom," he says matter-of-factly, without the slightest hint of embarrassment or uneasiness. "I had to cover the burning areas with a special paste to ensure they would not become worse while I focused on mending your windpipe. Are you having trouble inhaling or exhaling?"

I shake my head slowly. Snape has seen me without a shirt on. Or a bra. My face immediately turns a deep red, judging by how hot it feels. Oh dear Merlin, I want to crawl into a hole and never come out or see the light of day again. I cover my face with my hands so I don't have to look at him.

"Do _not _do that!" he snaps, pulling my hands away.

I understand immediately as my face begins to burn and I bite my lower lip to keep from crying out. Snape swears and walks calmly to the nearest work station. He takes his time returning with a cauldron; no doubt so I'll learn my lesson and not touch my face again. I watch with tears forming in my eyes as he dips his right hand into the potion. When he pulls it out, a green paste covers his skin.

"Now don't move," he warns.

He is surprisingly gentle as he runs his fingers over my cheek, the paste almost instantly removing the pain of my burnt skin. I close my eyes against the feeling of his hand on my face as he moves to my other cheek to recover my burns. His touch is feather light and soft, seeming more like a caress than a healing touch. I have to force my mouth shut to trap the sigh threatening to burst past my lips.

When Snape pulls the blanket down to my collarbone, I squirm, but he says nothing. After dipping both hands in the potion, he rubs circles into my neck, easing the pain I wasn't aware of that was building in my throat. Again he is gentle for a man who is always so hard and mean. I have to keep myself from groaning when he pulls his hands away.

"You can return to your common room in a half-hour after I am certain the bezoar removed all the poison from the venom and that your burns have healed nicely," he says as he steps away from the couch and cleans his hands on a towel.

"I wasted all of your Acromantula venom," I say softly.

Snape sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, you did. But, I would rather you be alive and have no Acromantula venom than have you death and all the venom I could want. I can buy more from my supplier at a later date, but since I hardly use it anyway, I can easily get by without stocking some in my stores."

"I'll pay for it-"

"If I wanted your money, I would have told you," he snaps. "Just pay for the other ingredients and do not worry about the venom. It shouldn't even be at the castle anyway- much too dangerous."

A thick silence fills the room and I swallow hard.

"Professor?"

"What?"

"Um… why did you tell me the password for January?"

"I don't follow."

I bite my lower lip. "After the… incident before we went on holiday, I assumed I would have be given access to your private labs anymore, but you still told me the password for January. I was simply curious as to why you did."

"Do I need a reason, Miss Granger?"

"I… I suppose not."

Snape nods and throws me a piece of black fabric. "Transfigure that into a shirt," he says.

I do has he asks and transfigure the fabric into a plain black t-shirt. I pull it over my head and use the blanket to hide my torso as I do so. I needn't bother; Snape has turned around the moment I transfigured the shirt. When he faces me once more, I take a deep breath and stand.

Snape doesn't help me, although his body does seem to lean toward mine. I make my way to the door and stumble a few times.

"Can you make it back safely?"

I can hear the challenge in his voice. As much as I would love to wipe the smirk that I know he is wearing off his face, I really do need his help. "I'm not sure, sir."

Snape lets out an exaggerated sigh before coming to my side. One of his arms snake around my waist as he pulls the other around his neck. He helps me toward the door and from there back the Gryffindor common room. I thank Merlin and every god I can think of that it is past curfew and no one can see me being supported by Snape. Although, I did start leaning into him halfway through the journey.

"I trust you can take it from here," he say when we stop outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

He detangles himself from me and I have to deliberately stare at the Fat Lady so I won't turn to watch him melt into the darkness around us. After waking her up and entering the Gryffindor room, I let out a sound that is something between a groan and sigh. When I imagined being alone with Snape after coming back from break, that was definitely _not _how I pictured it.


	11. Chapter 11

In the weeks that passed since my near-death experience with the Acromantula venom, I have only been alone with Snape twice. Not only do I have to deal with the embarrassment of having kissed him, but also with the fact that he saw me without a shirt on! I can barely look him in the eye during Defense Against the Dark Arts, let alone brew with him. And of course, he has let me see no trace of embarrassment, or any other feeling for that matter. Merlin, I wish he would teach me how to not feel or care what other people think of me.

I look down the corridor before speaking the password to the raven. I have Snape's teaching schedule memorized so I know when it's best to go to the labs and avoid him. I'll have to deal with everything that happened between us sooner or later, but after our last encounter, I'll chose later.

Just as I suspected, the lab is empty. Snape has a late class today and then he usually spends his Fridays grading so he can have the weekend to do whatever he wants, mainly brew. I quickly rid the information from my mind; I shouldn't even know that, but he mentioned it back when I was first given access to his laboratory, and due to my excellent memory, I have yet to forget it.

I place my things down at my work station and set to work brewing simple potions, humming to myself as I go. It's easier doing this with Snape gone; he can't distract me. Although, he can help focus me as much as brewing does- just in a completely inappropriate way. I blush as I recall the dreams that still haunt my sleeping hours. The things he does, the things he says…

A loud thud startles me out of my stream of consciousness, which is probably for the better. Flustered, I return my attention to my potion. Peeves probably just knocked a painting off the wall again. After a while, my potion is finished and I pour it into several vials before cleaning my station. I write out the ingredients I used and place the list along with some money on Snape's station. I swing my bag over my shoulder and exit the lab, but something trips me on my way out, and I fall to my knees. When I turn to look, my eyes go wide.

"Professor Snape?"

He lies motionless on the ground with his eyes closed. I reach out and shake his shoulder.

"Professor Snape, can you hear me?"

I pull my hand away and choke back a scream when I find it wet in blood. I hurry to my feet and prop the door to the labs open with my bag. Using a hover charm, I lift Snape into the room. I transfigure one of the work stations into a couch like he had for me and gently lower him onto it. I retrieve my bag and slam the door shut. I return to his side and frantically look him up and down. I cannot see any wounds on his face or neck, meaning I'll have to take off his shirt.

"I am really sorry about this," I say as I point my wand at him, and in one movement, vanish his black robe and undershirt, leaving him in only his trousers. I look away and then scold myself. "Honestly, Hermione, he's seen _you_ without a top on, this isn't that bad."

I take a more proper look. A long, ugly cut runs from his left shoulder down to his right hip. His deep red blood is a stark contrast to the fairness of his skin. A quick cleansing charm removes the dried blood and cleans out the wound itself. I leave his side to run to the storeroom, and search his selves for the potions I need in a panic. Blood replenishing and a strength potion, got it! I hurry back to him and open his mouth, first pouring down the blood replenishing potion. I have to massage his throat in order to make him swallow it and then repeat the process with the strengthening potion.

"Okay, cleaned the wound, gave him potions and now I have to bandage it," I mutter to myself.

I conjure up some bandages and begin to manually cover his wound. I straddle his hips and lift him up slightly so I can wrap the fabric around his back with each pass I make. It is slow work, as I want to make sure the bandage is secure around him. When I reach his shoulder, I fasten the bandage to itself so it stays closed, and hastily climb off him. I have no idea if there are wounds on his legs, but the idea of removing his trousers makes me feel extremely uncomfortable.

I sit on the floor beside him and cannot help myself as my eyes fall to the Dark Mark on his left forearm. It is dark and ominous on Snape's skin. I check his face to be certain his eyes are closed before sitting up a little straighter and taking his arm in my hands. I inspect the mark closely, noting every curve and edge there is. Hesitantly, my fingers trace around the mark before lightly touching the skull to find that it is lightly raised. I follow the line of the snake coming out of the skull's mouth until it, too, ends.

I release his arm, but keep his hand in my own. I rub circles into his skin before tracing the lines on his palm and fingers. His skin is soft and smooth beneath my fingers, exactly how it is in my dreams. I blush, but do not drop his hand. I interlace our fingers and rest my head against the side of the couch. I allow my eyes to close and exhale deeply.

"I was under the impression that students sleep in their dormitories at Hogwarts."

I lift my head quickly to find Snape staring at me with his bottomless black eyes. He does not look angry or annoyed. In fact, he doesn't look like much of anything. I quickly drop his hand and move so I am not so close to him.

"We do, I… I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

He nods absentmindedly and winces as he pulls himself into a sitting position.

"Sir, I really think that it's best if you-"

"Kindly stop talking, Miss Granger," he says. He hisses as he finishes moving and relaxes against the back of the couch. He exhales loudly through his nose and closes his eyes. "Please get me another strengthening potion from my storeroom."

I nod and jump at the excuse to get away from his hard stare. I hurry to the supply closet and grab a vial of strengthening potion, as well as another blood replenishing one to be on the safe side. When I return to Snape, he is hissing at the pain of trying to pull on a white button up shirt.

"Let me help you."

His eyes flicker to mine, his lips are a hard line.

"Professor, please."

"Fine," he replies curtly.

I place the vials on the nearest lab station and cross the room to his side. He has managed to get his arm through one arm hole. I sit beside him on the couch, readjust the shirt and help him slip his other arm into the sleeve. I fix the collar and don't look at him as I button the shirt. I can feel the beat of his heart and hear his even breathing. I have to focus to keep my hands from shaking.

"I suppose we are even now," he says when I pull away. When I give him a confused look, he raises an eyebrow and motions to our chests.

Instantly I blush and busy myself with getting the potions for him.

"What sort of state was I in when you found me?"

"Uh, you were passed out in front the painting. I was just leaving when I happened to trip over you."

"You tripped over me?"

I blush harder. "Well, I don't usually look down at the floor when I walk."

"Indeed," He takes the vials from me and swallows them each in one gulp. "I appreciate you not taking me to the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey can be rather… pushy when she wants to figure out the cause of a patient's injuries, or rather, she is with me, and that is a story I'd rather not tell."

"Honestly, sir, I didn't take you there for the same reason you treated me in the labs."

"Oh?" he says as he cocks and eyebrow. "What reason would that be?"

"You would have had to explain how you found me and what had happened to me. I figured you didn't want the other teachers, Madam Pomfrey or otherwise, to know that you had granted me access to your labs and that we were brewing alone together. I understand that students are alone with their professors during detentions, but I believe some staff members would probably disapprove off our agreement. If I brought you to the Hospital Wing, I would have to also explain how I found you and where I was."

"Let me be certain I understand this, Miss Granger," Snape says, wincing as he readjusts himself on the couch. "You are under the impression that I treated you, here, myself, so I wouldn't have to explain to Madam Pomfrey that I was letting a student use, not only my private labs, but also some of the most deadly potion ingredients known to man?"

"Yes, sir."

He scoffs. "And I used to believe you were indeed the brightest witch of your age."

Was that a compliment? That sounded like a compliment. And an insult.

"Sir?"

"I treated you here myself, Miss Granger, because I did not trust another person- even the witch in charge of treating all injuries and sicknesses- with taking care of you. I find that…" he pauses, searching for the right word. "I find that you are not entirely unpleasant company, nor are you a complete idiot like the majority of students in this school."

"But, but I acted completely inappropriately toward you before break! Surely I cannot be considered pleasant company since I did… well, um… that."

"Were you attempting to make yourself unpleasant company?"

"No! Merlin, no!"

He waves his hand as if that explains everything. I bit my lower lip in worry and embarrassment.

"So… I am not in trouble for… kissing you?"

"No. Why, were you expecting to be?"

"Frankly, yes. I mean, I kissed you without your permission, that's sexual harassment and-"

"It is not harassment if it was not unwanted."

"Not unwanted?"

"Honestly, Miss Granger, must I spell it out for you? If you think I didn't enjoy it or didn't want it, I'm afraid you lack all common sense."

"But-but I thought-"

Snape sighs. "I am not so misanthropic to not appreciate a good kiss when one presents itself to me, Miss Granger. I acted the way I did, because I am your _professor_. Any move or gesture I make toward you, romantically or otherwise, breaks not only laws in our world, but in the Muggle one as well. You are also not yet an adult- in either of those worlds. Furthermore, I am nearly twenty years your senior and-"

"Seventeen. I turned seventeen on September 19th, sir. I am a year older than those in my year."

He stares at me for a moment before shaking his head. "The matter still remains, Miss Granger; you are my _student_."

"But you liked it?"

Snape rolls his black eyes. "Yes, you insufferable girl, I liked it."

"And you are not mad at me?"

"I am starting to get _annoyed_ with you," he mutters, "But no. I am not angry with you."

"And I am not in trouble?"

"For Merlin's sake, Miss Granger!"

"I am just being thorough!"

He glares at me. "I am not mad at you. You are not in trouble. I liked the kiss. Do you have any other questions with annoying obvious answers that I need to clarify for you?"

"Can I do it again?"

I clap my hand over my mouth and feel my face do bright red. I hadn't meant to say that out loud! Snape stares at me without emotion in his face. Not even the slightest hint of surprise. Damn him for being able to do that.

"Come again?"

"That just slipped out- I really didn't mean to say that, I swear!"

He smirks at my uneasiness, the bastard. "While I am flattered that the kiss seemed to be mutually enjoyed by you, I decline your offer."

"Oh. Okay."

I feel disappointed and rejected, but honestly what was I supposed to feel? Even if I asked the question without really thinking about it, I still wanted to kiss him again. And do a few other questionable things with him.

"I believe clarification is in order," Snape says.

I watch with weary eyes as he grimaces and pulls himself into a standing position. He stands still for a moment and focuses his eyes on the wall behind me to keep his balance. Then he takes measured steps toward me. I involuntarily move backward and find myself trapped between him and the lab station behind me. His body isn't touching mine, in fact he is a few feet away from me, but his piercing stare keeps me rooted to the spot.

"What did I just do?"

"Move closer to me?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, but what did I just do?"

"Um, say I can't kiss you again?" My face feels hot. What does he continue to make me feel embarrassed? It's not fair!

"Good. What didn't I say?"

"I don't follow."

Snape rolls his black eyes and takes a step away from me. "Figure it out, Miss Granger. Think of it as a homework assignment; your deadline is exactly one week. Now, if you do not mind, I am rather exhausted and I would like to retire for the evening. Good night, Miss Granger."


	12. Chapter 12

One week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. That is all the time Snape gave me for this 'assignment.' Normally a week would be amble enough time for me to do any type of homework, essay, or assignment, but not this time. I chew my lower lip nervously and stare down at the piece of parchment before me. I have created a list of all the things he didn't say to me, and most of them are completely irrelevant. Ugh! What does he want from me?

"Hermione! There you are! I've been looking all over for you-"

"Harry, you're a boy!" I say excitedly, turning to look at him.

"Brilliant observation, Hermione."

"Please, I _need_ your help!"

"Hermione Granger, needs _my_ help. Because I am a guy?"

"Yes!"

Harry looks at me curiously before shrugging and moving to sit across from me at the library table. He deposits his things on the ground and makes himself comfortable before looking at me expectedly. "Well? How exactly can my being a boy help you?"

"Well you see, there is this guy-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry says quickly, waving his arms to get me to stop. "Are you sure you want to be telling _me_ this? I mean, I could help you track down Ginny if you want. Or even Luna. I mean, isn't this what girls talk about?"

"What? No! No, I need _you._"

"… Right. Okay then, proceed."

"Okay, so this guy and I like each other; I mean, I certainly like him, but I don't know if he likes me. I mean, he implied that he did, but he hasn't actually come out and said that he does, so this could be all in my head. But, I haven't really told him I like him either-"

"Rambling, Hermione. Merlin, this guy must really be something special to not only make you ask _me_ for advice, but to also make you ramble."

I ignore the comment and press on. "So, we kissed after Slughorn's Christmas party-"

"McLaggen? I think it's safe to say that he fancies you, Hermione."

"Cormac? No! Merlin, no! It is _not_ Cormac! No, this guy and I… well we can't really go public with any relationship we may or may not have because of… well for social reasons."

Harry's green eyes go wide. "It's a Slytherin, isn't? Is it Malfoy? Is that why you've been defending him all year when I've accused him of being a Death Eater? Merlin, why didn't you say something sooner? I mean, I still think he's a Death Eater, but I would have laid off a bit! And well, to be honest, I'd have thought you'd have a bit more sense than dating _Malfoy-_"

"It's not Malfoy!" I say quickly. "He is a Slytherin, but he is most definitely not Malfoy." I'm not really lying by saying Snape is a Slytherin, right? I mean, he is Head of Slytherin House and he was a Slytherin when he was in school. No, I am not lying.

"Good! Anyone is better than Malfoy." Harry pauses for a moment. "It's not Crabbe or Goyle, right?"

"Merlin, Harry! Do you think I am a complete idiot?!"

"No! I was just checking! Okay. So you are kinda sorta with someone from Slytherin?"

I nod.

"Wow. Okay. Um… I have to be honest, Hermione, I was not expecting that when you said you needed my help. But… okay. Okay. I am trying to remain level headed over here. How am I doing?"

"Exceptionally well. Right, so we kissed, but we can't be seen in public together. Like really at all. But, we were together the other night and I asked if I could kiss him again-"

"Jeez Hermione, why didn't you just kiss him? Don't ask for permission! Just do it! If they push or pull away, then you back off; otherwise, just go for it!"

"I shall keep that in mind for next time. Anyway, he said that I couldn't kiss him and then told me to tell him what he didn't say and then said I had a week to figure out what he meant. I know the saying that "All men think alike" is so not true, but I really need to answer this and you are my best friend, Harry please!"

"It's all right, we've got a week." He pauses. "We do have a week, right?"

"More like four hours."

"Four hours! Why didn't you come find me sooner?"

"You were busy with Qudditch or hanging out with Ron and I thought I could do it by myself, but I am admitting defeat and begging for you to help me!"

"Um, right." He readjusts himself in his seat. "Well, obliviously, he didn't say a lot of things. I'm assuming the list you have in front of you already as some on there, but going by how you were rambling earlier, I'm going to guess that the majority of them are irrelevant, right?"

"That is correct, yes."

"Well, he didn't say that he didn't want you to kiss him. Uh, he didn't say that he didn't want you to touch him, or that he didn't want to touch you. He didn't say that he couldn't kiss you, he didn't say- hey! Where are you going?"

"I figured it out! Thanks Harry; I owe you one!" I yell over my shoulder as I run out of the library.

I race through the halls toward Snape's private labs and breathlessly say the password to the raven. It caws approvingly before granting me access. I hurry inside and slam the door shut behind me. Snape isn't here yet; good. I place my bag on a work station and sit down on the couch that Snape has yet to transfigure back into a work station. I wring my hands and bit my lower lip. I could have easily misunderstand Snape's question… I can be wrong, but I also can be right.

I had watched him this whole week. He met my eyes and never showed the slightest trace of emotion. He never scowled or glared, nor did he smile. He was completely and utterly indifferent. I have a fifty-fifty chance.

"You're here early."

I sit up quickly and find Snape leaning against the door. His arms are folded and he is still wearing that damn look of cool indifference. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what, Miss Granger?"

"Like you don't care about me."

"I never said I did."

"You never said you didn't," I counter.

"Clever girl," he purrs. "What else did I not say?"

"Everything."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"You didn't say you couldn't touch me."

"Who said I wanted to?" he asks. Despite his words, he moves closer to me.

"You didn't say I couldn't touch you."

"Nor did I tell you I wanted you too," he says thoughtfully as he grabs my wrists and pulls me into my feet so my chest is pressed up against his own. His fingers interlace with my own and he inclines his head as a sign for me to continue.

"You didn't say you couldn't kiss me."

"I think that was implied during my speech about my being your professor and your being my student. Wouldn't you agree?" he asks, his mouth dangerously close to mine.

"You didn't say we shouldn't."

"Again, implied."

"You didn't say you didn't want to. You didn't say we should do it anyway."

"Anything else, Miss Granger?"

"If you make me wait any longer I am going to hex you," I growl.

He chuckles and in my shock over the sound, his lips capture my own. His hands keep mine at my waist as he backs me into a wall, securing me from moving away. He nibbles on my lower lip and grinds into me, making me moan into his mouth. His tongue slips into my mouth, exploring everything before dancing with my own. Finally he lets go of my hands to grip my hips. I bury my fingers into his scalp and play with his hair.

"We are breaking quite a few school rules, as well as some laws right now," he whispers against my skin as his lips trail down to my neck. He bites the skin where my neck and collarbone meet, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"I really don't care."

"Are you trying to get me fired, witch?"

I can't reply because his lips have claimed mine again. Merlin, his tongue! Of all the times I imagined him kissing me, it was never as good as this! One of his hands firmly grip my robes as the other ghosts up to my neck, holding my head in place for him. I lower my hands from his hair to his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his robes to keep him close. He doesn't complain when one of my legs wrap around his hips, in fact he smiles into our kiss as he pushes me further into the wall and hoists my other leg up with the other.

"Oh, shit!" I groan as he grinds his hips against mine.

"Tsk, tsk, language Miss Granger," he purrs. His long fingers grasp my wrists and pin them to the wall before he kisses me again, this time softly and chaste. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine and keeps his eyes closed. "I much as I am enjoying this, and trust me, I am, I must insist that we stop before one of us does something we will regret."

I almost tell him about my dreams. I do not want him to stop right now. Not now, not ever. But, he is right. We've broken enough rules as it is and I really don't want to get him in trouble. Snape releases my hands and untangles my legs from his waist, but he doesn't move away when my feet touch the ground. His black eyes are still bottomless, but they don't seem emotionless at the moment. I smile at him and the corners of his lips turn upward only slightly.

"I trust you shall not tell anyone about this?"

"I still don't believe this just happened, sir."

Snape places his hands on either side of my face and kisses me gently. His lips are soft against mine, the kiss chaste and sweet. I kiss him back, but he pulls away before I can deepen it like I'd like. "It happened," he says simply before stepping away from me and returning toward his work station.

I touch my lips when he turns his back. They feel swollen from his kisses and I have no doubt that there is a love bite on my skin where my meets my collarbone. My hair is probably a mess and my clothes in disarray. And I don't even care.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me the speech on kissing me being inappropriate if you were just planning on snogging me anyway?"

He doesn't turn around to face me and continues the work on his potion. "Who said I was planning on 'snogging' you, as you so eloquently put it? It is highly inappropriate and my speech was meant to deter you away from advancing any further. Although it would appear that it did not quite work. It is unfortunate, as I am not too keen on going up against the school's board of governors, or the Wizengamot."

"Unfortunate?" I ask, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Perhaps that is not quite the right word," he says thoughtfully. "A happy failure would work better, I think. I failed to convince you that any physical advancement between the two of us would be ill advised. But I think, as long as no one discovers it, I do not particularly mind."

"So then… what are we?"

"I believe we are human beings, Miss Granger, but do correct me if I am wrong." He pauses. "If you are referring to our new intimate relationship, I will deny any and all suggestions that we are 'together' as you and your fellow students like to say."

He isn't looking at me, but I blush all the same. Of course, we aren't anything- just snog buddies. If that. Right, of course, what was I expecting?

"Right. Okay. Um, good night, professor."

"Good night, Miss Granger."


	13. Chapter 13

_Valentine's Day, what a terrible holiday_ I think to myself as I walk up and down the aisles of Honeydukes. I can't stand all the romance that surrounds this good for nothing holiday. The flowers, the chocolate, the love, my jealously over not having any of it. Okay, maybe I don't hate the holiday as much as I hated being alone during it. Especially since Lavender Brown can't keep her loud mouth shut over what she and "Won-Won" will being doing in the Room of Requirement during the evening.

I shake my head and grab a few boxes of chocolate frogs from the shelf in front of me. It isn't that I am jealous of their relationship per say, I am jealous that I will not be having some wonderfully romantic evening. Snape made it quite clear that we are _not_ doing anything for this holiday. Besides, it's not like we are even dating or anything. At least, that is what I have to tell myself.

I take my purchases to the counter and pay for the candy before stepping outside into the cold February air. I debate about heading into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, but when I catch a glimpse of red hair through the window, I decide against it and start trudging back toward the castle. I cast a silent warming charm over myself so I don't freeze on the way there, but I am still shivering a little by the time I enter the castle walls. I head toward the Gryffindor Tower, peeling off my wet coat as I do so.

The common room is deserted, thank Merlin. I hurry up the stairs to my dormitory and deposit my things onto my bed as I hang up my clothes. After hiding the candy in my trunk, I return to the common room before deciding to get some dinner in the Great Hall while everyone else is at Hogsmeade. My footsteps echo throughout the corridors as I make my way to the Great Hall. I smile at the few ghosts I see along the way.

Just as I suspected, the dining hall is empty. I take a seat toward the end of the Gryffindor table and smirk as the plates before me fill with food. After a silent thank you to the house elves, I begin filing up my plate. I pull a book from my bag and read as I eat, paying no attention to anyone coming into the hall. It isn't until an owl hoots impatiently that I finally look up.

Maximum is glaring at me, his eyes as narrowed as a bird's can be. I smile at him and stroke his feathers, earning a soft hoot letting me know I am forgiven. I untie the letter from his leg and let him eat some food off my plate before he flies away. I look down at the letter in my hand but decide against opening it right away. I finish my meal and leave the Great Hall, passing Lavender and Ron on my way out. I don't give them the satisfaction of looking at them. Once out of the hall, I contemplate going to Snape's lab to brew for a little way but then decide against it.

I twirl Snape's letter in my hand as I walk back to my dormitory. It feels a little heavier than usual, but it is nothing out of the ordinary; sometimes my correspondence with Snape involve particularly long letters. I tell the Fat Lady the password and then ghost up the stairs to my room where I pull the curtains around my bed to give me a little privacy before opening the letter. To my surprise, a magically shrunken black box falls out of it along with the letter.

_Miss Granger_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I trust you know the countercharm._

_S.S._

I roll my eyes but cannot help the smile that spreads across my lips. He told me he never gives gifts. Forcing myself not to get too excited, I perform the counter charm on the box, returning it to its original size. I take a deep breath before opening it.

Nestled in black velvet, is a small silver quill charm attached to a long silver chain. I pull it from the box with careful fingers and allow myself to smile widely. Plain yet beautiful. I clasp the necklace around my neck and slip the charm under my shirt so it is hidden from view. I tuck his letter under my pillow to hide it before I allow a soft laugh to escape my lips. He does like me. At least a little bit.

I exit my bed before plucking a book from my trunk and heading down to the common room to read in front of the fire. I find my favorite seat is open and quickly claim it as more of my fellow Gryffindors make their way through the portrait hole.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Yes, Ginvera Molly Weasley?"

The redhead glares at me as she takes the seat beside me. "I'll have you know that I resent that. Here I am trying to be a good friend and give you a heads-up and you go and call me by my full name, which you know I loathe."

"In my defense, you just did the same to me. Now, what exactly are you warning me about?"

"I don't think I should tell you so easily. I should make you work for it."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Gin. What is it?"

"Fine. I was in the Three Broomsticks with Dean and a few other people just having a right good time, when I overheard a particularly interesting conversation Cormac McLaggen was having." She pauses for dramatic effect and glares when I don't react. "McLaggen had someone smuggle him in a love potion from Fred and George's shop."

"Oh come off it, Ginny. You can't honestly think he intends to use it on me. We haven't spoken since Slughorn's party! And need I remind you that that evening didn't exactly end well."

"You can't seriously think he won't do it," she counters. "McLaggen has _never_ had a girl refuse him. At all. You practically killed his man ego and now he wants revenge. Even if he manages to slip you the potion I doubt he'd do anything to you. Well, I mean, I think he'd just sort of let you go mad with want and proclaim your love for him to the whole school to make him feel better about himself."

I roll my eyes. "I honestly doubt it's for me. Cormac's probably planning on using it on that Ravenclaw he's been ogling at in our Charms class. She hasn't paid him the time of day either."

"Yeah, but she didn't go to a Christmas party with him, run away mid-snog, or return an expensive diamond necklace. She's playing hard-to-get, but McLaggen is convinced that you are the Queen of Hard-to-Get and he is dead set on becoming your King."

"Okay, enough of the terrible analogies," I say with a sigh. "Listen, Cormac's an idiot, but he's not _that_ much of an idiot. He knows that using a love potion on someone- especially me- is going to cause him a hell of a lot of negative consequences when the potion wears off. I honestly can't see him continuously buying love potions to keep someone infatuated with him. He's far too vain for that."

"Fine, think what you will, but would you please keep an eye out? I don't trust him."

"It's not going to work, Gin. Besides, I kind of am seeing someone and I think he would know something is wrong with me if I started singing my love for another guy who he knows I detest."

"What?! Why haven't you told me? Come on, who he is? Which house is he in?"

I smirk. "Not telling."

"Oh, that is completely and utterly unfair. You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me and then _not_ tell me the guy! Does Harry know? I swear if you told Harry and not me…" she trails off as she spots Harry in the crowd. "Hey Harry!" she yells as she runs after him, no doubt determined to get her information.

I smile and charm my book to return to my trunk before standing and making my way toward the portrait hole. I slip out into the corridor and stick to the shadows as I creep toward the dungeons. Curfew lasts for only a few more minutes and I'd rather not get caught.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going? The common room is the other way!"

I groan at the sound of Lavender's voice.

"I just thought about taking a stroll around the castle. I know how to do it without getting caught; I had an excellent teacher," I say turning around to face her. I note with satisfaction that her eyes have narrowed at my comment. True my teacher was Harry, not Ron- he was the loudest of the three of us- but she doesn't know that.

"You should just go back to the common room; you'll lose Gryffindor house points when you get caught."

"Well so will you and Ron after tonight. Oh, whoops, was that supposed to be private?"

"I can't believe you eavesdropped on my conversation with Pavarti! You're just jealous that Ron chose me over you; there is no reason to go around and butting your head where it is so very clearly not wanted!"

"It's not eavesdropping when you announce it to the entire common room, Lavender," I say with an eye roll. "And as for Ron, you can keep him."

"What?"

I force myself not to smile at the look on her face. "Keep him, Lavender. I don't want him. I'm over him."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh no, I am. One hundred percent serious."

Lavender's eyes narrow. "Then why does he call out to you when he's sleeping?"

"He does what?" I notice the tears in her eyes and feel a soft pang of sympathy.

"He fell asleep next to me in the common room a few nights ago. I thought it was kind of cute, you know? He just passed out, right there on my shoulder. Everyone else went to bed, but I decided not to move until he woke up. I didn't want to disturb him. And then he starts talking in his sleep. He was saying things like "Merlin, you're beautiful" and "I love you" and I thought he was talking about me." She pauses. "But then he said your name."

"Uh…"

"That's why I planned this evening with him," she sobs. "I just want him to love me. Not you." She fishes out a bag of chocolate from her robe and shoves some into her face. "I mean, he's dating me, not you. He _left _you and he chose me, you know? I mean, why would he do that if he didn't want me?"

I shift on my feet uncomfortably. This was not what I was excepting when I decided to go visit Snape. Lavender eats another piece of chocolate before she seems to remember I'm still there. She holds out the bag for me. I take a step forward and accept a piece.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she says after swallowing another piece. "I shouldn't have just done after Ron like that. But I thought you two were over and I've always thought he was really awesome. And I figured that this might be my one chance with him. I mean, everyone says you two are going to end up together and I just wanted that for myself."

I take a small bite of the chocolate. "It's okay Lavender. I get it. But really, I'm done with Ron. Like completely done, never planning on getting back together with him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, you go do whatever the hell you were planning- or don't, whatever you want- and I'm going to go about to my walk. Okay?"

"Right. Yeah, okay. Thanks for understanding, Hermione." She wipes the tears from her eyes and gives me a big smile before turning and bouncing away happily.

I roll my eyes and continue along my way to the dungeon, nibbling at the chocolate as I go. It's actually pretty fantastic; definitely not some cheap store bought kind. I should ask Lavender where she got it the next time I see her. As I walk to try to determine the flavor of the chocolate. It's not just plan milk chocolate or dark or white chocolate. It's like a mix of everything wonderful. It's like eating happiness.

"Dittany," I say with a sigh to the raven that guards Snape's private labs. The painting swings open and I waltz inside, completely at ease and calm. "Hello, Professor Snape," I say dreamily when I see him brewing at his station. I breeze past him and hum to myself as I enter his storeroom to pick potions at random.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

I frown at my last name.

"I should change my name, don't you think, Professor?"

He looks up at me sharply, confusion in his black eyes. I laugh at his expression and dance toward my lab station. "And what, pray tell, would you change your name to, Miss _Granger_?"

I shudder when he puts too much emphasize on my last name. Really it is such a horrible name. The one I have in mind is so much nicer.

"Why to McLaggen, of course. Hermione Jean McLaggen. Mrs. Cormac McLaggen." I sigh contently. "It has such a nice ring to it, don't you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

Snape drops his stirring rod and swears as it disappears into his cauldron. "I beg your pardon; you want to change your last name to McLaggen?"

"Well of course, sir," I giggle. "You can't just marry someone and not take their name. Seems a bit rude to me. And besides, McLaggen is such a nice name. So much better than Granger. I can't believe my mother agreed to take it. Well, she was getting married I suppose and maybe she likes it, I don't know, but one thing's for certain- I plan to get rid of it as soon as possible."

"What have you had to eat today?"

"Um… why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Professor."

"Do I look like a feline to you, Miss Granger?"

"Stop calling me that!"

He smirks. "Miss Granger, I simply refuse to call you by any other name; whether you intend to change your name or otherwise. Now, tell me what you had to eat today."

"There is no need to be so bossy," I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. At least Cormac isn't so mean. "I had eggs and bacon for breakfast before I went down to Hogsmeade with everyone else. Then I had a sandwich at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I ate a chocolate frog on my walk back to the castle and had roast beef and mashed potatoes for my dinner."

"Anything else, Miss _Granger_?"

I scowl. Granger really is such a horrid name, the sooner I change it to McLaggen the better. "No. Well, I mean Lavender Brown shared some of her chocolate with me before I came down here, but that doesn't really count because it was just a tiny piece but it tasted like pure happiness. You should eat some; it would probably do wonders for your mood."

Snape glares at me. "I would rather not."

"Suit yourself," I say with a shrug before skipping back into his storeroom and contenting myself with pulling potion ingredients at random. "Professor, if I invited you to my wedding, would you come? I mean, obviously Cormac and I would have a big ceremony because he has _so_ many friends. I don't have nearly as many as he does and well, I wouldn't want my side of the church to look empty in comparison to his. Wait. Do wizards get married in churches? Do they have different traditions than Muggles? I really should talk to Cormac about this- I mean, it is his wedding too."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Cormac and I getting married of course! We're going to be all everyone's talking about. I want everyone in the wizarding and Muggle communities to be jealous of us! I mean, every girl there will be- Cormac is so good-looking, honestly it's a wonder I even get him to _notice_ me."

"Miss Granger, when was the last time you spoke to Mr. McLaggen?"

"I don't know… December at Professor Slughorn's party, I think. Did you know he kissed me under the mistletoe that night? Oh, it was so romantic!"

Snape gives me an exasperated look but I'm not really sure why. "Miss Granger you haven't spoken to him in almost three months. And yet you claim to be engaged-"

"Oh no! You don't think I've waited too long, do you? I have to talk to him now! I have to tell him that I love him!"

I rush toward the door, but Snape throws out his arm and blocks me. "That is enough, Miss Granger!"

"Let me go and would you please, stop calling me that! I have to go talk to Cormac! I don't want to lose him like I lost Ron! That was painful and he isn't half the man my Cormac is! Cormac is the greatest man I've ever met and I am the luckiest girl in the world to have him! I love him so much, Professor!"

I attempt to duck over his arm, but Snape just pulls me in toward his chest and wraps his other arm around me, successfully keeping me in place. I do my best to worm out of his arms, but he holds me firm. "Stay put, Miss Granger! You are under the effects of a love potion!"

"No I'm not! I love Cormac with every fiber of my being and I don't need any sort of potion to make me feel this way. What Cormac and I have is special and real! He doesn't need to use a love potion on me and he knows it!" I yell as I wiggle out of his embrace.

I lunge toward the door as Snape grabs a hold of my arm. I turn back to him and try to yank it out of his grasp, but my movement catches him off guard and he stumbles into me, knocking us both to the ground. Snape recovers first and pins me to the floor.

"Get off of me you greasy, old git!" I screech as I fight against him.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that," he growls as he holds my hands down above my head with one hand. He reaches into his robe and pulls out a vial of red liquid. He forces my mouth open with one hand, spilling the vial's contents down my throat. When I attempt to spit the potion at him, he covers my mouth with his hand.

I won't swallow it. Whatever he just poured into my mouth I simply will _not_ swallow it. I glare up at him from the ground and he frowns at me.

"If you drink that I'll get up and leave you alone. You can go off and plan your wedding with Cormac McLaggen and change your name to whatever your little heart desires. Or we can sit here in this maddening uncomfortable position for hours on end until you swallow that anyway."

I simply refuse. Although it is proving to be rather difficult to continue to hold the liquid in my mouth. Snape clamps his hand tighter over my lips to deter me away from just spiting it out. I have no idea what he is giving me! I don't want anything that could potentially ruin my perfect and wonderful relationship with Cormac-

I swallow.

My mind seems to go fuzzy for a moment and I can't quite seem to focus on Snape's face above me.

"Oh dear God."

"Not quite, Miss Granger," Snape smirks. "Welcome back."

He releases my wrists and pushes himself off of me and into a standing position. He glides over to the door and I hear him say the incantation for a Patronus charm, but I can't look at him right now. I am far too embarrassed. Snape sends a message to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, asking them to come to his private labs at once.

"I would get off the floor, Miss Granger," he says when he looks back at me only to discover I have not left my position. "Unless of course you want your Head of House to see you sprawled out on the floor of my private laboratory. Although it would be extremely amusing to watch you explain yourself to her."

I hurry to my feet but cannot force myself to meet his eyes. Cormac McLaggen actually snuck me a love potion. And he had Lavender Bloody Brown deliver it for him! I am going to have to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library to find a curse worthy enough to punish them with. Merlin, the things I said… My eyes go wide.

"I called you a greasy, old git."

Snape raises an eyebrow. "Indeed you need."

"I am so, so sorry-"

"Apologizes are not needed, Miss Granger. You were under a love potion and therefore your behavior was irrational and thoughtless. Besides, my own actions to remove the effects of the potion were rather… unorthodox. You insulting me was perhaps the least damaging thing you could have done."

I groan and bury my head in my hands. "This was not how this evening was supposed to go at all! I came down here to thank you for the necklace and-"

There is a knock on the door and Snape raises a hand to silence me. I look distraught because Snape's face softens ever so slightly. He takes one step toward me and grazes his thumb over my cheekbone. "Relax. We will talk about this later."

I take a deep breath and sit myself on the couch as he goes to open the door. Professor McGonagall rushes inside and immediately hurries toward me.

"Oh dear girl, are you all right?"

"I am now, thank you," I say quietly.

"You are extremely lucky Severus found you and not some student. I can't believe McLaggen would do such a thing!"

"Believe me, Professor, neither did I. Harry and Ginny both told me they thought he'd slip me a love potion but I thought he was far to vain to think he'd need one."

"I want him out of this school, Albus!" McGonagall exclaims. "I want him expelled and his wand snapped in half!"

"Now, now, Minerva, I agree the boy should be punished, but that is a bit extreme-"

"Extreme? _Extreme_?! The use of a love potion- or any potion for that matter- on another student is strictly forbidden at Hogwarts!"

"I am well aware of the rules, Minerva; I wrote several of them myself. But this is the first time Cormac has been in any sort of trouble and if we were to go around and expel students for breaking a single rule, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would have been expelled in their first year."

"If I may, professors," I interject, "I don't want Cormac expelled."

Snape turns toward me surprised and I do my best to ignore him.

"I would rather no one find out about this incident and if expulsion were to be the path you take, the entire school would know in a matter of hours what Cormac did to me. I already have very little privacy because I'm good friends with Harry and I'd rather keep this a secret than have it public knowledge like the majority of my private life."

McGonagall looks torn. "But if we don't do something about this, McLaggen might just continue with his plan of putting you under a love potion. Next time you might not be so lucky to run into a professor who cares antidotes to almost every potion on his person!"

Snape glares at McGonagall and folds his arms across his chest. "I will brew Miss Granger antidotes to love potions that she can carry around with her. If she feels like Cormac is about to slip her another potion, she can take the antidote and it will counteract the potion the moment she ingests it. _If _she even needs it."

"Every well, but I want him severely punished, Albus!"

"Minerva, you are his Head of House, his punishment is up to you. However, I will step in and reduce his sentence if you are too harsh.

"'Too harsh'? I don't think I can be harsh enough!"

I watch with weary eyes as Dumbledore gently pushes McGonagall toward the door. "I trust you will get to work on those potions right away, Severus? Perhaps you could teach Miss Granger how to make them as well. That is, unless she doesn't already know how," Dumbledore says, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Good. Now come, Minerva, I believe there is a student you have a strong craving to give several months' worth of detentions."

Snape waits until the door shuts completely behind them before turning to me with a question in his black eyes. "Please explain why you do not want Cormac McLaggen expelled and why you failed to mention Lavender Brown is the one who _physically gave_ you the potion?"

"My answer depends on whether or not you are my professor at the moment."

Snape raises an eyebrow and taps his foot impatiently. When I offer him no answer, he lets out a frustrated sigh. "I am not going to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore anything you tell me, nor am I doing to reprimand you in any way, shape, or form. Satisfied?"

I smile. "If Cormac and Lavender are expelled I would have no way to properly get back at them. Oh, would you mind signing me a pass into the Restricted Section of the library? If you don't you know I can just sneak in and get the books I want, but it would be so much easier if I didn't have to do that."

Snape gives me a half-smile before shaking his head, He conjures up a quill and a spare bit of parchment before writing me a pass for tomorrow. "You might want to check out this book," he says as he writes down the title of a volume. "It can be very… creative."

"Are you seriously helping me come up with a way to get back at Cormac and Lavender?"

"Hm? Of course not, I am a professor and would never condone students cursing or hexing each other. I am merely suggesting a book that offers valuable information for the extra credit essay you are doing for my class."

I smile. "Thank you." I reach out to take the parchment from him, but he grabs my arm and yanks me toward him so we are pressed up against each other, chest-to-chest.

"You know, hearing you say those things about Cormac, magically forced or otherwise, made me quite furious."

"Not that you let it show, of course."

"Of course."

"Teach me how to hide my emotions like you do."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you are such a giving person and helping others simply because you can gives you so much joy and fills your heart."

Snape smirks. "Congratulations, you figured me out. Now," he gently takes my chin between his index finger and thumb. "I believe there was something you wanted to tell me earlier."

"Thank you for the necklace; it is beautiful."

"You are welcome," he purrs before lowering his lips to mine.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up and yawn, absentmindedly remembering today is a Friday. I stretch and pull myself from my bed and then smirk when the date really settles in my mind. Showtime. I rush toward the bathroom before the other girls wake up. I take the fastest shower I can manage before slipping out with the water still running. I double check that the door is locked before heading over to the cabinet containing the girls' in my year toiletries. It isn't hard to find Lavender's- everything smells like the flower for which she is named.

I take the cap off of her shampoo and pour in the potion Snape helped me make the evening before. I recap the bottle and shake it a couple of times to make sure the potion is evenly distributed. Then I go to her soap. Luckily, Lavender uses liquid soap, so I can add the other potion- this one being made entirely by Snape; I humbly admitted defeat to brewing this particularly one when I saw it in the textbook he suggested.

After putting her things back, I shut the cabinet and turn off the water. I quickly dry myself before slipping into jeans and a sweater. As I leave the bathroom, Lavender awakens and stumbles inside. I wait until I hear running water before smirking and making my way downstairs to the common room. Phase one of Lavender's punishment: complete. Now on to Cormac.

He would have been a little harder to get to, if it wasn't for Harry, bless him. After I had explained what Cormac and Lavender had tried to do, Harry's first words were, "So what are we going to do about them?" He had offered his services to me quite happily and I had given him two different potions to mix into Cormac's shampoo bottle. He'd have to use his invisibility cloak to sneak into the seventh years' dorm, but he assured me he could do it.

I seat in my favorite chair by the fireplace and wait for Harry to come down. With phase one of both Lavender and Cormac's punishments complete, there is only phase two left and we will have to be quick about it.

"Good morning, Hermione."

I turn and smile at the sound of my best friend's voice. He stands at the base of the stairs, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Lovely day for sabotage, wouldn't you say?" he asks.

"Oh, every day is a good day for sabotaging someone," I say. "But come on, we still have more things to do and I want to be in the Great Hall when they go inside."

Harry and I leave the common room and hurry toward the Great Hall. Just as I planned, no one is there yet; not even a teacher. Snape had promised me a ten minute delay would occur in the staff rooms this morning to ensure I'd have enough time.

"Okay, Harry," I say when we stand in the archway. "Levitate me up there."

"As you command, Your Highness," he teases, but he does as I ask.

Once I reach the top of the massive archway, I pull out some mistletoe from my bag. I secure it in the center of the arch and then pour a third potion on it, ensuring only Lavender and Cormac will get stuck beneath it. It also would allow them to pass _into_ the room, but once they tried to leave, they would find themselves frozen in place. Harry lowers me to the ground once I am finished.

"Anything else, Hermione?"

I shake my head. "No, that should do it. Now all we have to do is wait."

Harry and I exit the Great Hall and wonder around the corridors before we hear the sound of footsteps making their way toward the Great Hall. We share a smirk before turning around and joining the masses headed for breakfast. Ginny stands outside the archway, waiting for us.

"Where'd you two head off to?" she asks. "I thought we agreed to meet up in the common room so we could walk here together."

"Sorry Ginny," Harry says with an easy smile. "Hermione dragged me to the library."

"Gross, Hermione. The library and it's not even ten o'clock? Honestly!"

The three of us walk into the hall together before finding a seat with a good view of the archway. I spot Lavender siting with Pavarti and Ron a little up the table and Cormac at the far end. It will take about ten minutes for the potions to take effect. I can wait ten minutes.

My eyes flicker toward the staff table where Snape sits looking rather bored next to Professor Slughorn. I meet his black eyes and give him a slight nod as an answer to the question in his eyes. He smirks and turns to engage in conversation with the new Potions Master.

I fill my plate with food and eat it as best I can. My stomach is doing backflips and I can feel my hands going clammy. Harry notices and pats my back comfortingly.

"Deep breaths, Hermione. Deep breaths," he whispers so Ginny can't hear. "It's going to be great and you know it."

"I'm not worried about that," I say. "I'm scared we'll get in trouble for it."

Harry shrugs. "Doubtful- you said McGonagall was ready to kill McLaggen when she found out, so she won't do anything about it, even _if_ we get caught."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny asks.

Before I can open my mouth to explain, a scream echoes in the hall.

Lavender's hair has started growing impossibly fast. It tumbles down the floor before darting down the table and tackling McLaggen. Lavender is flung from her seat and dragged along the floor as her hair wraps around McLaggen's body. Her shrieks grow louder as McLaggen's own hair seems to explode from his scalp, wrapping around her, securing the two of them together. The Great Hall erupts into laughter as the two struggle against each other and their hair. McLaggen grabs Lavender's arm to push her away from him, only to find it impossible to release her; her skin coming as sticky as super glue.

Almost every Slytherin has doubled over in laughter with the Ravenclaws joining them. The Hufflepuffs are torn between wanting to help and laughing too hard, much like the Gryffindors. Harry and I clutch our sides as we howl in laughter and Ginny wipes tears from her eyes.

I look toward the staff table. Snape is calmly eating his breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary is going on. Professor Slughorn, as well as the majority of the other teachers, have abandoned their food and hurried toward Lavender and McLaggen. Hagrid picks up the thrashing students and tries to carry them out of the Great Hall, only to find he can't take them past the archway. The student body erupts into more laughter as Lavender and McLaggen are dropped to the floor like a giant hairball. I look again toward the staff table, just in time to watch Snape and McGonagall, who has also continued to eat her meal, clink their glasses of pumpkin juice together as if in congratulations. I smile broadly and catch Snape's eye. He gives me a wink before returning to his food.

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice rings out through the hall and almost immediately the laughter stops. He attempts to look angry, but his blue eyes are twinkling like the stars and it is obvious that he is deeply amused by the situation. "I must ask that all students leave the hall and begin making their way to their classes. Madam Pomfrey will be called to help… detangle Miss Brown and Mr. McLaggen."

Harry and I smile as we stand with the rest of our classmates and begin making our way out of the Great Hall. Everyone around us continues to laugh as we pass over Lavender and McLaggen, who due to the mistletoe are unable to move from the archway. Ginny follows us as we make our way to the DADA classroom and we explain in hushed tones what we did.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I would have helped!"

"Well, Gin, we wanted their punishment to be especially humiliating," I explain. "Embarrassing them in front of the entire school was definitely what we wanted. You would have gone after them with some hexes and gotten yourself in trouble. Besides, everyone knows you have a mean Bat-Boogey Hex; we wanted something different that no one has done before."

"Well you certainly accomplished that," she laughs. "Fine, but the next time you plan to publicly humiliate someone, I want in- got it?"

"Of course," I smile. "Now go before you're late- I expect the professors to be extra strict today to tone everyone down after this morning."

Ginny grins and hurries down the corridor, her red hair swinging behind her. Harry watches her go longingly before shaking his head abruptly and going into the classroom. I smirk before following him. We claim our seats in the middle of the room and high-five each other under the desk when we hear everyone around us talking about Lavender and McLaggen. It is going to be a very, very good day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hurry through the darkened corridors toward Snape's private labs with a huge smile plastered on my face. Everything went perfectly. Madam Pomfrey had to remove every bit of hair on Lavender and McLaggen- even their eyebrows! It was so satisfying to see their shiny bald heads waking through the halls, especially since it caused Malfoy and his friends to start calling them "naked mole rats." Madam Pomfrey promised to give them some potions to return their hair in a few days when Slughorn had time to make her some.

"Dittany!"

The raven caws and grants me access. Snape is sitting on the couch reading a book. He doesn't look up at me when I enter and shut the door behind me. Nor does he react when I let my bag drop to the floor. I walk toward him and yank the book from his hands, forcing him to look at me.

"You better not lose my page," he threatens.

I roll my eyes and throw the book over my shoulder, not caring where it lands. Before Snape can scold me, I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his hair. His hands immediately go to my hips, although his right hand slips beneath my shirt to rest on my skin.

"Thank you, so much," I whisper. "Everything went perfectly."

"Glad to be of service. Now, if you don't mind, I was reading something rather interesting-"

"Don't care," I say against his neck before bringing my lips to his skin.

His fingers dig into my skin but I smile at the sharp pain and continue to kiss along his neck to his jaw line. My legs slip around his back to draw us closer together as his arms tighten around me. When I finally bring my lips to his, he growls deep in his throat before flipping me around so I lay on my back with him on top of me. I moan into his mouth as his hands move from my back to my stomach, drawing circles on my skin, but never moving up or down. His tongue slips into my mouth, immediately beginning the dance that mine knows so well.

It is in a sudden burst of confidence that I grab one of his hands and bring it to my breast. I never let Ron touch me anywhere sexually, even when we were snogging, but I want Snape to. Merlin, do I want him to touch me everywhere.

His hand moves to slip back beneath my shirt, only to crawl its way back to my chest. I moan as he pinches my nipple through my bra, earning a chuckle from him. His lips move from my mouth to where my neck and collarbone meet. He bites down gently as he pinches me again and this time my moans fill his laboratory. He grinds his hips into mine and I see stars.

"Oh my god," I say when he repeats the movement. "Oh my god!"

His actions slow as he lazily kisses up my throat to meet my lips again. His hands pull mine from his hair and pin them above my head as he kisses me softly and sweetly.

"I think that we should stop," he says breathlessly.

"No. No, stopping is bad- let's not stop."

He smiles at my words, the biggest smile I think he has ever made for me and shakes his head. "No, we must."

"Why?" I groan, my legs tightening around his hips so he can't pull away easily.

Snape smirks and kisses me once more, successfully distracting me enough so he can pull out of my embrace and stand. He adjusts his clothes and points toward the door at the exact time there is a knock. I jump up and try to smooth my own clothes into place, but a quick wave of Snape's wand fixes it for me. He motions for me to go to the lab station on the far side of the room and I find that a half completed love potion antidote is inside the cauldron. I immediately begin to finish it.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore, come in, come in," Snape says as he answers the door, waving Dumbledore into the room.

I glance at the headmaster once before returning to my work.

"Already teaching Miss Granger how to brew the antidotes, Severus?" Dumbledore asks, walking toward me and inspecting my work. "Truly excellent work, Miss Granger; you are a natural," he praises and I blush despite the majority of the work being done by Snape.

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nods before looking back at Snape. "Now, Severus, I came here to see if you have any Manegro potion. Madam Pomfrey wants to use a small bit of it to help restore Miss Brown and Mr. McLaggen's hair. Horace has been attempting to brew the potion himself, but some of the ingredients used in it have mysteriously gone missing."

"I am afraid not, Headmaster. Nor do I believe I have the proper ingredients for it. I'll contact my supplier in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning and purchase them for Horace, but it may take up to a week for me to get the ingredients."

"I suppose Miss Brown and Mr. McLaggen will just have to make do for a week then, won't they?" Dumbledore asks with twinkling eyes. "Well then, I am off to bed. Don't keep Miss Granger up brewing potions all night, Severus."

I wait until I hear the door click shut before turning toward Snape.

"You stole from Slughorn?"

"No, of course not. I simply borrowed all of the ingredients necessary for the potion I knew Madam Pomfrey would use on Miss Brown and McLaggen. I will return them once I get the proper ingredients from my supplier who took the majority of this week off and can't fill my orders until next Thursday."

I abandon the potion and throw my arms around him, smiling at the look of surprise on his face.

"Thank you."

Snape's arms wrap around me tightly before he replies, "You are quite welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

I groan when I hear another chorus of "Happy Birthday" echo up to my dormitory. Lavender has been singing to Ron for the past half hour and I am about ready to walk downstairs and smother her with a pillow to shut her up. I finish packing my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I told Snape that I planned to spend the whole day locked away in his room to avoid the birthday celebrations- it is a good thing for me that it's a Saturday.

I make my way downstairs and nod at Harry when he catches my eye. He looks at my bag before smirking and waving me on. He no doubt thinks I'm going to hide away in the library all day. I hurry out the portrait hole and breathe a sigh of relief as Lavender's horrid singing grows fainter with every step I take. I pass Cormac McLaggen in the hall and he swiftly looks down at the floor when our eyes meet before hurrying away from me. I smirk.

I approach the raven and pull out Snape's letter from the night before telling me the new password.

"Veritaserum."

I slip inside the door when it opens to find an empty room. I place my bag on the work station closest to the door and pull out my homework. Dragging a stool over to me, I spread my textbooks over the desk and begin to work. The silence in the room is calming and tranquil; loads better than the Gryffindor common room or even my dormitory. I should do my homework in here more often.

I pour over my Defense against the Dark Arts notes, desperate for another three inches of parchment. I am already over the minimum requirement for the essay, but I want to make it an even two feet. I bite my lower lip as I flip through the book, searching for any piece of information or evidence I could use to further my point.

"Why have you taken over my work space?"

I don't look up to acknowledge Snape, nor am I scared by his sudden and silent appearance; he has a rather annoying habit of sneaking up on me and I refuse to encourage him by acting on it.

"I am trying to finish the essay you assigned but I can't seem to find anything more to say."

Snape's boots echo on the stone floor as he makes his way over to the table. My eyes flicker to his face to see a mixture of a smirk and a smile on his lips. "I assigned that essay two days ago. It is not due for another week and a half."

"Your point being?" I ask, but I put down my quill nonetheless. "I like being prepared and organized. Besides, it's _your_ class and Merlin knows you are the most nitpicky grader I've ever had."

He arches one black brow. "Am I?"

"Don't play coy, you know you are. I already wrote more than the required amount, but I would like a solid two foot essay."

"Two feet? I assigned a minimum of one foot; why do you always insist on going a foot over what I assign?"

"Because I like to be thorough. I try to address all possible answers to the question and then explain in detail the most logical explanation. And because I want to excel in all areas of schoolwork so I do not allow myself to do the bare minimum."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

Snape pulls over another stool and sits across from me. He places his hands on the table, covering up my notes and my essay, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Why do you feel the need to prove yourself as much as you do? It is obvious you are the brightest witch of your year; why do you not give yourself a break?"

"That's just who I am."

Snape arches an eyebrow. "The truth, if you wouldn't mind."

I stare at him. "You know when I came here to do my homework I wasn't expecting to have to explain my academic goals and self-expectations to you."

"Well, you expected wrong."

"I can see that."

Snape continues to stare at me. He refuses to move his hands from my work so I cannot go back to finishing the essay. When I decide to move to a different subject, he grasps my wrists firmly, clearly determined for an answer.

"I do it because I don't want the others to think I'm not good enough," I finally admit. "I don't have a magical drop of blood; believe me, I checked- extensively. I didn't want everyone else to think I wasn't smart enough or talented enough to be here. I wanted to prove myself and being the best academically seemed like the best solution. I wanted to prove the kids like Malfoy wrong; that I did- do belong here."

When Snape doesn't say anything, I continue.

"I've always had more luck with textbooks and homework than real people. I connected with teachers far better than I did with my peers. But the kids my age respected me for my intelligence. I thought that kids here would do the same. I was wrong. For the first time in my life, no one cared what my grades were- to some I would never be good enough because I was born from two Muggles. I threw myself into my studies and used my knowledge as a shield. It didn't matter; I was still a mudblood."

Snape flinches at the word, but I keep going.

"Why don't I give myself a break? My studies were the only reason I didn't owl my parents to let me come home my first year. I wanted to learn as much as I could. I wanted to be the best. Now, I want to stay for my friends and for the war that is brewing. I focus so hard on everything I have to learn for two reasons. One, so I can be as prepared as possible for whatever is coming. And two, as a thank you. My studies kept me here. I would have left had it not been for my classes. I refuse to let them suffer now that I am here to stay."

Snape stands abruptly and crosses to my side of the table. He swiftly pulls me into his arms and crashes his lips down onto mine. The kiss is fierce and passionate and strong. His hands grip my hips so tightly I am certain there will be finger sized bruises there tomorrow. Snape lifts me onto the table, wrinkling my essay, but I don't care. I wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me. His hands move from my hips to my hair, tangling themselves into my curls as his lips move down to my throat.

"You are most certainly good enough," Snape growls between kisses. "You are perhaps the only student here who is good enough."

His words send shivers down my spine and Snape recaptures my lips with his own, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tighten my grip on his robes, determined not to let him pull away from me this time. His hands free themselves from my hair. One cups the back of my neck as the other ghosts down my body to my leg, resting on my upper thigh. Snape continues his relentless attack on my lips only stopping to rest his forehead against mine when we are gasping for breath.

"I might have over reacted," he says after regaining control of his breathing.

"I don't mind."

Snape chuckles and untangling himself from me and I, rather reluctantly, let him go. He returns to his seat and waves his wand to fix my crumpled essay and reorganize my textbooks as I lower myself to the ground.

"Now, what exactly do you need help on?"

I push aside the DADA essay and bring my Herbology textbook between us. "I don't want to ask your help on the essay for your class," I say simply. "I'd rather you help me with something else."

"Herbology?" Snape sounds annoyed. "Get Longbottom you help you with it. If you want my help on your homework at least choose an interesting subject."

"So I take it you are against History of Magic then as well?"

"Completely. I've hated that subject since I took it as a first year; what makes you think I want to return to it? While we are on the topic of subjects I loathe, do not ask for my help with Astronomy, Divination, Muggle studies or Arithmancy."

"Arithmancy? You aren't good at Arithmancy?"

Snape narrows his black eyes at me. "On the contrary, I am excellent at it; I just happen to despise it. I'm sure we can both agree that my skill in all the subjects taught at Hogwarts are above average; I just happen to hate several subjects and therefore refuse to have anything to do with them."

"Are you saying that you are excellent at reading someone's palm or tea leaves?"

The corner of Snape's mouth curves up. "I was wise enough _not_ to take that course when I was a student here. However, I am quite certain if I were to attempt to do so, Professor Trelawney would claim me to be exceptional."

"All you have to do is predict your own death and she thinks you have the Sight."

"Precisely."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I turn and shut the raven painting behind me. The corridor is calm and silent, although it is not quite curfew yet. I inhale deeply and hitch my bag higher up on my shoulder before setting off toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Quick, get him to the hospital wing!"

I turn and look at the sudden outburst down the hall to find to my horror Professor Slughorn levitating an unconscious Ronald Weasley through the hallway with Harry hurrying after him. Abandoning my thoughts of returning to my bed early and sleeping, I ran after the trio and quickly catch up with them.

"Harry, what's happened?!" I ask as I race with them to the hospital wing. For a rather large man, Slughorn can move pretty quickly.

"Ron ate some chocolate that had a love potion laced in it for me. I took him to Slughorn for an antidote and after he gave it to Ron, he poured us a drink, only it was poisoned. I shoved a bezoar down Ron's throat and now we need to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Ron was poisoned?!"

"Well it looks like the poison was intended for Slughorn but yes," Harry says. He sounds completely helpless and I grab his hand as we run through the corridors.

Finally we arrive at the hospital wing. Harry opens the door for Slughorn who levitates Ron inside and places him on the nearest bed before hurrying to get Madam Pomfrey. Harry and I stand off to the side to stay out of Pomfrey's way when she comes flies toward Ron, immediately checking his vitals and pouring a potion down his throat.

"Potter, go get Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall and Snape," she says without looking up at us. "Now!" she snaps when she finally looks up to find Harry still at my side.

Harry nods once before taking off and running through the corridors again in search of the professors. I watch Madam Pomfrey as she performs a few more spells on Ron before stepping back. "Is he… is he going to be all right?" My voice sounds small.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Going to have a massive headache and sore throat when he comes around though- having a bezoar shoved down your throat will do that to you."

I nod absentmindedly and go to Ron's side, sitting on the edge of his bed. Gently, I take his hand in mine and rub circles into his skin with my thumb. I don't look up when Harry bursts through the doors not only with the professors, but also Ginny. She immediately comes to her brother's side and lets out a sigh of relief when I tell her that he'll be okay.

"What's happened?" McGonagall demands. "Horace, Poppy, what is going on?"

"The Weasley boy was poisoned," Pomfrey says simply. "He's lucky Potter was quick to act- had he not given him a bezoar I am certain he would have died."

"Poisoned?" Dumbledore repeats. "How on earth did that happen?"

"It was my fault, Albus," Slughorn says, finally speaking. "Harry brought Mr. Weasley to me because he needed an antidote for a love potion. I made the remedy and decided the boy needed a pick me up, so I poured us all a drink. Here," Slughorn says, handing a bottle wrapped up complete with a haphazardly tied bow to Dumbledore.

"It seems as if this was a gift, Horace. Do you recall you gave it to you?"

"No, sir. And I was actually planning on giving it as a gift myself."

"Really? To whom?"

Slughorn swallows loudly before replying, "To you, headmaster."

Snape tries to meet my eyes, but I look away quickly. My head is full of too many emotions at the moment.

"Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?!" Lavender's voice pierces the silence. She ducks around the professors before making her way to Ron's bed before stopping in her tracks with she sees me sitting beside him holding his hand. "What's she doing here?" she hisses.

"I'm his friend!"

"'Friend'? Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken in weeks! Months even! I suppose you're just here because he's suddenly interesting!"

"Interesting? He's been poisoned, you daft idiot! And for the record, I've always found him interesting!" I grip Ron's hand tighter now determined not to leave him alone with Lavender. How could I have been so stupid to let her take him in the first place!

Ron groans in his sleep and Lavender perks up.

"See! He senses my presence! Don't worry, Won-Won, I'm here!"

Again Ron groans. "Her…my… knee… Hermi…knee… Hermione…"

My hand flies to my mouth and I clench Ron's hand tighter. He repeats my name a few more times before going silent. I look briefly to Lavender and find her with a heartbroken expression on her face. She turns and flees the hospital wing when the first sob creeps past her lips. I return my attention to Ron. I push his hair out of his face and hold his hand in both of mine. He said my name. He really does say my name in his sleep…

Suddenly I remember Snape and I turn to look at him. Only to find the swirl of his black robes as he turns on his heel and walks out with the other professors. His back is as rigid as a board. I want to go after him, but Harry comes to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and he smiles weakly. I squeeze Ron's hand again and this time, I feel a soft squeeze in return.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I make my way back to the painting of the raven. It is a little past midnight but if I know Snape at all, he is in his labs brewing. I sigh.

"Veritaserum."

The raven cocks its head at me and doesn't open the door. Puzzled, I repeat myself. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. Again the raven only stares at me and doesn't grant me access. I try again and again. Finally the bird shakes its head and caws at me. Only then do I understand.

Snape changed the password on me. I'm locked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello lovely readers! Just a heads up that this chapter contains some pretty foul language. I didn't want to catch you off guard if you don't like that kind of stuff, so here is your warning! Happy reading!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender," Ron begs.

We're sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Ron sitting beside me and Harry across from us. I meet Harry's green eyes and he shrugs. I've lost count of how many times I've explained, or kind of explained, what happened while Ron was unconscious in the last few weeks. I glance up the table to find Lavender digging her knife into the table. Again. Harry lets out a low whistle.

"She must really hate that bit of table, huh? I think she's been carving it up every day for weeks now," Harry says at a poor attempt to steer the conversation away from Ron and Lavender's break up.

"Not going to work," Ron says, "better luck next time. Now seriously, how did I do it?"

"You sort of talked in your sleep. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation," I say with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, but what did I _say_? It must have been pretty bad to make Lavender as upset as she is." Ron glances back at Lavender and quickly looks away when he finds her staring at him. "I mean, it's been like three weeks, why hasn't she gotten over it?"

"I don't think what you said was bad," Harry quickly interrupts. "Just not necessarily what Lavender wanted to hear her boyfriend murmur in his sleep on his hospital bed." He looks at me before continuing. "I think Lavender was expecting to hear you mumble her name in your sleep or something. Or maybe some grand profession of your undying love for her."

"And I didn't?"

"No," I say as I give Harry a pointed look so he drops the subject. "If you don't finish eating soon we are going to be late for class."

Ron smirks and adds more food to his already overflowing plate. How he can eat _that_ many seconds is beyond me. "If it's all the same to you, Hermione, I'd rather we just ditch Snape's class. He's been worse than usual lately. Did I tell you he took off ten house points from me the other day because my tie wasn't on straight? And just yesterday he took off like twenty points from Seamus for 'talking too loudly with his obnoxious accent.' I'm telling you, he's just looking for reasons to punish us now. Any idea who royally pissed him off?"

"Not a clue," Harry says. "But I want to find them and ask how they did it. Anyone who managed to piss off Snape as much as this, deserves some kind of an award. I don't think I've even made him this mad. Not even when I snuck a glance into his memories last year during our Occlumency lesson."

"All the more reason why we should be on time," I reply, interrupting whatever tangent they were about to go on. "Just imagine what he'd do if we actually did ditch his class. Not to mention getting all the homework he assigned would be a nightmare."

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry chimes in. "As much as I hate him, more so now than ever, we've got to go to his class."

"Oh, sod off," Ron says with an eye roll. "If you two are so concerned with his class, go on without me."

"Gladly," I mutter under my breath as I quickly gather my things and start making my way out of the Great Hall. I'm happy Ron and I are friends again and I am so grateful that he is alive and well, but some days I just can't stand him and his lack of academic motivation. What did I ever see him to begin with?

Harry catches up with me and we walk in silence to the DADA classroom. We are the first ones to arrive and choose a table in the middle of the room. I'm grateful to be sitting with Harry and not Ron in this class, as if Snape needs another reason to think something is going on between us. My cheeks burn red at the thought and I slam my bag down onto the table with unnecessary force.

"Hermione, what's the matter with you?" Harry asks. "You've been acting strange since Ron was released from the hospital wing. Is everything all right?"

Before I can tell Harry that no, everything is most certainly _not_ all right, Snape strolls into the classroom, glaring at us. Instead, I sink into my seat and let out a soft sigh. "Everything is fine, Harry. Really."

"You really are a terrible liar, Hermione," he whispers so Snape can't hear. "Come off it, what's Ron done now? He didn't ask you back out or anything, did he? I told him not to. Believe me, I had a nice, long chat with him about all the reasons why he shouldn't-"

"Harry. Drop it."

"Okay, fine. Whatever you want."

He lowers himself into the chair beside me as I pull out my notes. I try to focus solely on last class's lesson as my other classmates start filing in. Ron comes in last, but on time. He falls into the chair across the aisle from mine and smiles at me- a smile I promptly ignore.

Snape doesn't move from his desk when he begins calling out our names to return our essays. I notice the defeated look in most of the class's eyes when they see their marks. Harry returns to his seat with a neutral look on his face and I glance at his grade from the corner of my eye. _P_.

"Poor," Harry says with a sigh. "Better than my last essay at least."

"Granger."

I stand at my name and make my way to Snape's desk. He doesn't look at me as he lazily holds up my paper. I stanch it out of his hand and hurry back to my seat with a scowl on my face. I don't even look at the mark as I stuff it into my bag. Harry arches an eyebrow at my behavior but wisely chooses not to comment.

Ron coughs not so subtly beside me, but I don't look at him. I really, really do not want to deal with him right now. Again Ron coughs, clearly wanting my attention. I give him a glare with an obvious _if you do that again, I'm going to hex you _look to get him to lay off. Finally Snape finishes passing out the essays and begins lecturing.

I try to focus. Honestly, I do. But I read today's lesson plan weeks ago when Snape left it laying around in the labs. I have practically learned the material by heart since then. Nevertheless, I take well organized notes, keeping my head down the entire lesson. Harry and the rest of the class, struggle to keep up with Snape's pace; Dean Thomas actually had the nerves to ask Snape to slow down, resulting in a fifteen point deduction for 'poor academic habits'.

About halfway through the lecture, I take pity on Harry and let him see my notes so he won't miss anything.

"You are a lifesaver, Hermione," he says, hardly above a whisper.

I smile in response and make the mistake of looking up at Snape. His black eyes have narrowed in on Harry and I and he looks furious. I keep my face perfectly neutral and return to writing my own notes.

"See me after class, Miss Granger," Snape barks.

I look up and give him my best glare. The urge to tell him 'no' boils deep within my stomach. Instead, I grit my teeth and nod. Bloody bastard; he does _not_ have the right to mess with my emotions like this. He cannot ignore me for weeks and suddenly demand to talk to me after class under the guise of some form of punishment for giving Harry my notes.

Harry spends the rest of class apologizing under his breath. Eventually I have to tell him to shut up and that I don't blame him in the slightest. When Snape dismisses us, I give Harry the last of my notes and tell him to share them with Ron. Both boys give me backward glances as they file out of the room with my other classmates, leaving me alone with Snape. I wait for the door to close before turning, crossing my arms against my chest and glaring at Snape.

It hurts to see him glaring right back.

"Well?" I finally say when he doesn't speak. "What do you want?"

"Ten points for being rude to a professor."

My eyes narrow and I grit my teeth. I think I hate him. I might actually hate him. I keep my lips in a firm line, determined not to speak again until he does.

"You and Mr. Potter will report here on Friday at nine o'clock for a detention."

"Detention?!" I yell. "What for?"

"I am your professor and I do not need to explain myself to you!" he bellows right back.

My resolve cracks.

"Oh, sod off!" I scream. "You can't take your anger at me out on my grades or my friends! I don't care what you think I did! I don't care about your fucking labs or brewing potions with you or any of it anymore! If you think I did something so terrible, why won't you just tell me?! Don't just skirt around the issue like a damn coward!"

"I refuse to stand here and listen to you insult me!"

"Well then take a fucking seat!" I throw my things onto a desk and storm up to him until we are nearly chest to chest. "I have no idea what I did to make you suddenly hate me so much. I held my _friend's_ hand after he was poisoned because I felt so much relief that he would be all right. I lent my other _friend_ my notes because I care about him and know just how fucking seriously he takes this class even though he hates that you are teaching it."

Snape glares down at me and bares his teeth in snarl at my statement, but I press on.

"I'm sorry for whatever the hell it was that I did. But if you ask me you blew this whole damn thing out of proportion. You took away the only thing that gives me peace and stability. You gave me a _Poor_ on an essay which we both know was an _Exceeds Expectations_ if not a full blown _Outstanding_. If this is some contest to see who can hurt whom the most, congratulations you fucking won. Where's your prize?" I pause and wait for him to speak. When he doesn't, I let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, that's what I thought. See you on Friday," I snarl bitterly before grabbing my things and storming out.

My anger propels me down the corridor until I find a nice private, empty classroom. I walk inside, ward and silence the room, drop my things to the drop and promptly begin to cry. My sobs cause my body to shake and fall to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself. I can't believe him. It hurts to be near him. It hurts to be angry with him. It hurts to fight with him. It hurts to see him glare at me and look at me without any sort of affection in his dead, black eyes. It hurts to think I'll never brew side by side with him again. Never banter back and forth with him. And it kills me to know that I might never feel his embrace or feel his lips on mine. To never again worry over if anyone will notice the love bite he graced my collarbone with.

It hurts, not because I hate him, but because I think I love him.

I grab my bag and pour the contents onto the ground in search of a tissue when I notice my crumpled essay. I do not want to look. I do not want another reason to cry, but my curiosity wins and I grab the parchment and turn it over in my hands to see my mark. _Outstanding_. I choke on a sob as I look at it before hugging the paper to my chest. It is when I pull it back to again look at the grade that I notice the small note on the back of the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_I do not do this often and therefore do not know where to begin or how best to convince you that I am being truthful. I am sorry. My grading of your previous essay was biasedly harsh and a completely false grade. I have amended my records to give you the mark you deserve. _

_My actions since Mr. Weasley's unfortunate accident have been petty and childish, and I hope you can forgive me, or at the very least, allow me the chance to redeem myself. I do not intend to use bribery to convince you to accept my apology, but I shall give you the new password to my lab nonetheless. Polyjuice._

_S.S._


	18. Chapter 18

"How bad was it?" Harry asks when I slide into the seat next to him in Charms. Professor Flitwick was quick to ignore my tardiness once I explained Snape held me back. "I mean, what did he give you?"

"Detention on Friday at nine," I say with sigh. I avoid mentioning that he too is meant to be joining me. "It shouldn't be too bad; he'll probably just make me grade essays or something."

Harry grimaces. "I'm really sorry. I could go talk to him; try to say it's my fault and I should have the detention-"

"No, don't worry about it," I say quickly. "Another detention with him isn't going to kill me- I already had two weeks' worth."

"I know, all the more reason why I should take it instead. I don't understand why he was so angry- you've let me copy your homework before, this was only notes! He should be pleased that I'm actually planning on doing my own work!"

"Snape is just a jackass," Ron butts in. "You can't reason with him. If Hermione is willing to take the detention just say thanks and don't ask questions."

I roll my eyes and Harry gives me an apologetic look. "I'm serious, Hermione. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. Honestly, I'll be fine, Harry. Now come on, we've got to do some work in this class, otherwise Flitwick is just going to give us more homework."

I force myself to think only on Charms. I don't reread Snape's letter in my mind. I don't replay my outburst at him. I don't relive our kisses. I do my work and I do it well; Flitwick is so impressed that I earn Gryffindor thirty points.

Once we are dismissed from class, I break off from the boys under the guise of going to the library for a last minute study session before lunch. Instead, I wonder down the corridors until I find myself in front of the raven. It cocks its head at me and caws softly as it waits for me to speak. I quickly glance around me before whispering, "Polyjuice."

The bird caws again and the door swings open. I choke back a sob as I ghost into the labs for the first time in almost a month. I run my hands over the lab tables, before placing both hands, palms down on the station that was once mine. I let out a sigh and allow myself to relax completely. I wonder in to the storage room, idly touching the various potion ingredients with a smile on my face. I have missed this so much.

I consider brewing a potion but decide against it. I don't want Snape to realize I've been here just yet. Nor do I want him to catch me in here. I need to clear my head and figure out what I'm going to say to him when I see him on Friday. I want to run to him now, throw my arms around his neck and kiss him until I can't breathe. But I also don't how he'll react to me after everything I said to him. Not that he didn't deserve it.

I allow myself one last sweep around the room before walking to the door and stepping back out into the hallway. After making sure the painting is shut behind me, I make my way to the Great Hall. I quickly find Harry and Ron and take a seat between them. My eyes float up to the staff table and seek Snape out, only to be disappointed when I find he isn't there.

"Did you find your book?" Ron asks as he leans around me to grab another drumstick.

"Yes, actually," I reply. "It is this old potions textbook-"

"Speaking of those," Harry says cutting me off, "Hermione, have you ever heard of this spell?"

Harry holds up his copy of Advanced Potions Making pointing to a spell I've never seen before. _Sectumsempra_. Ominously written next to it is _for enemies_. "No, I haven't. And you shouldn't go using those spells, Harry. They could be really dangerous. We have no idea who this guy was; he could be some Dark Wizard for all we know."

"Nonsense," Harry says with a wave of his hand. "I think I know this guy pretty well; he's definitely a good guy."

"Harry, you don't even know his _name_," I say with an exasperated sigh. "And you are reading some student's notes from like twenty years ago, not his diary. Let's not forget what happened the last time something from the past came into our lives; both you and Ginny nearly died! You don't know him at all."

"Do you realize that this guy might have gone to school with my mum and dad? He might have known them!"

"Yes, there is a possibility he knew your parents, but he could have been years older or years younger than them. We have no way of knowing-"

"Let the man dream, Hermione," Ron cuts me off. "The bloke might have known his parents. I think it'd be pretty cool to have something to connect me to my folks if they were dead like Harry's."

"Thanks Ron."

"You two are impossible."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday at nine o'clock I stand outside Snape's classroom. I bite my lower lip before squaring my shoulders and knocking before I can lose my courage and tell Harry that he's supposed to be serving this detention with me. I open the door and let it swing shut behind me before making my way to Snape's desk. He is bent over an essay and doesn't look up when I entered. I wait for him to acknowledge me.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" he asks when he looks up to find me standing before him completely alone.

"It seems I forgot to inform him that he was meant to serve this detention with me," I say smoothly. "Sorry, but it looks like it's just us tonight."

He arches a black eyebrow. "Indeed. Here," he hands me stack of papers. "You will be grading tonight."

I accept the essays and go to the closest desk. I glance at him before beginning my work. I can feel his piercing stare every time he looks at me, but I don't permit myself another glance; I have to stay focused until he dismisses me.

Grading goes slowly. Much slower than the other things he's had me do it. Maybe it's because of the tension building between us. It's thick enough that I'm sure I can cut it with a knife if I had one. Everything I want to say bubbles up in my throat, but I make myself do my work. I can't afford to lose my concentration just yet.

After three hours, Snape says, "I believe that is enough. You may go."

I glance up at him, but he quickly averts his eyes. I slowly begin to gather my things, working up my courage to say what I desperately need and want to say. I walk up to his desk, my stack of graded essays in my hands. Snape gestures with one hand to place them on the corner of the desk and doesn't look at me. I do, but stay put. I lower my bag from my shoulder to the ground and make my way around his desk so I'm standing beside his chair.

I can clearly see the tension in his body. He sits as rigid as a board, his hand clenched tightly around his quill. I reach for his hand and gently uncurl his fingers from the quill, letting it fall onto the desk. He allows me to turn his chair so he faces me, but stubbornly keeps his face down so our eyes don't meet. I take my free hand and tilt his chin up so our eyes finally meet. His black eyes aren't focused on me. He looks as if he is far away, distancing himself from the situation.

"Please don't go where I can't follow," I whisper.

His eyes immediately focus at my words, but he still doesn't say anything.

I straddle him on the chair and wrap my arms around his neck. I bury my face where his neck meets his collarbone and let out a sigh. Slowly, terribly slowly, his arms come up and wrap around me, pulling me closer to his chest. I want to cry at the glorious feeling that is his embrace. One of his hands move to stroke my hair and I inhale shakily, tightening my grip on him. I don't ever want to let go.

He nuzzles his face into my hair until his lips are close to my ear before whispering, "I am very sorry for being an insecure and jealous man."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I whisper right back. "I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Don't be; I completely deserved it, and worse."

I smile against his skin and readjust my position on his lap so I am curled up in his arms, my head resting on his chest. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Snape moves his arms so one cradles my head and the other rests on my hip. "Nor do I."

"So… since we are okay again, does this mean you can kiss me?"

Snape chuckles and moves his hand from my hip to cup my cheek. He brings his lips to mine in a soft, sweet kiss. The kind that leaves me with butterflies in my stomach and a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You have to return to your dormitory soon," he mumbles against my lips before moving down to lightly kiss the spot on my collarbone that he knows is sensitive.

"Nonsense," I murmur, lost in the feeling of his lips. "Tomorrow is Saturday; I don't have to worry about any of my classes and I am completely finished with any and all homework. I can stay here all night."

"Despite the logic in your statement, I must insist that you go to sleep. You will see me in the morning."

"Kill joy," I mutter as I untangle myself from the comfort of his arms.

I pick up my bag and go to walk toward the door, but Snape's hand at my wrist stops me. I turn around and he pulls me in to kiss me goodnight. His arms slip around my waist and my hands travel up his shoulders to tangle in his black hair. He steals the breath from my lungs before pulling away.

"You are not making a very convincing argument for me to leave," I say after gulping down oxygen.

Snape merely smirks, "Good night, Miss Granger."

I roll my eyes and steal another kiss, reveling in his surprised expression as I slip out the classroom door and make my way to my dormitory. When I finally find myself in my bed, I curl up on my side and smile. A giddy feeling explodes in my stomach and I allow myself a quiet shriek into my pillow before closing my eyes and succumbing to the darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Harry," I ask when I find him in the common room the next morning. "Do you mind if I borrow the map today?"

Harry's green eyes look at me in confusion before realization dawns on him. "Yeah, sure. What do you need it for?"

I shrug. "Today is going to be a lazy day and I want to wander around the castle. If I get bored I want to be able to find you or Ron easily so I can hang out with one of you."

Harry smiles, oblivious to my lie. "Stay right here, I'll go get it."

I watch him climb the stairs to his dormitory before sitting down in my favorite chair to wait for him. When Harry returns with the map, I thank him and hurry out of the common room. I walk down the corridors until I am alone before pulling out the parchment, tapping it with my wand and whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Instantly a map of Hogwarts appears on the pages. I smirk and unfold the map until Snape's labs come into view. My smirk becomes a smile when I see he is already there. Perfect. "Mischief managed," I say with another tap of my wand and the map disappears. Satisfied that I know Snape is in his labs, I begin walking briskly until I come to the raven.

"Polyjuice."

The bird caws at me before granting me access and I wander inside. Snape stands with his back to the entrance, hutched over a cauldron. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek lightly. "Good morning," I say brightly before heading into the store room to get some ingredients.

"You are in a good mood," he notes as I return humming a song.

"Perhaps."

I load the ingredient on my table and turn on my cauldron. Snape takes one look at them before smirking. "Draught of Living Death? Maybe not such a good mood after all."

I merely smile and get to work. Everything is going smoothly until it is time for me to add the juice of the Sopophorous beans. I can feel Snape's eyes on me as I try to use my silver dagger to cut the beans. I feel my face going redder with each failed attempt until finally the bean flies off of my cutting board hits the wall.

"Crush the bean, don't cut it."

"What did you say?" I ask, his words sounding eerily familiar.

"The bean; it's easier to crush it with the flat edge of the blade than to cut it. Trust me."

"But the directions say-"

"Just do it."

I eye him suspiciously as I grab another bean and this time crush it. I let out a surprised gasp when the juice flows out of it and I instantly add it to my potion. I look up in time to see the smile disappear from Snape's face as he returns to his own potion. I glance at the instructions again. Stir seven times anti-clockwise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he calls out.

"Pardon?"

"Stir it seven times anti-clockwise and then once clockwise."

I drop my stirring rod and stare at him with large eyes. When I don't say anything, Snape looks up at me confused. "What?"

"I am about to ask you a personal question."

He arches an eyebrow. "All right."

"Are you a half-blood?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What was your mother's name?"

"Eileen."

"Eileen what?"

"Prince."

I rush to him and grab the front of his robes with both hands. "Are you the Half-Blood Prince?"

"How do you-"

"The spell! The one for enemies! Sectumsempra! What does it do?!" When he doesn't answer me right away, I shake him. "Tell me!"

"It's the equivalent of an invisible sword. It causes deep cuts on its victims, but they can be healed with the proper incantation. However, if a limb is severed with it, it cannot be replaced. How did you find out about it?"

"Oh no. Oh, Merlin. I'm going to be sick."

Snape catches me when my knees buckle and holds me against his chest. "Sit down-"

"No! No, I have to get to Harry! I have to tell him, right now!" I pull out the Marauder's Map and tap it with my wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

I completely ignore Snape as I unfold the map, searching frantically for Harry. When I find him in the Great Hall, I let out a sigh of relief. Then he begins to move. He begins to follow someone. Draco Malfoy. "We have to stop him. Now!"

Snape grabs my wrist. "Tell me what is happening."

"This map shows where everyone is in Hogwarts. Harry has your old potions textbook and has been using it all year! He asked me if I knew about Sectumsempra, but I'd never heard of it. All he knows is that you wrote down that is was to be used on enemies and now he's following Malfoy down a deserted corridor! He thinks Draco is a Death Eater!"

"Potter wouldn't be stupid enough to use a curse he knows nothing about-"

"I am not willing to risk the life of a student on that!" I tap my wand on the map after seeing Malfoy come to a stop in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Mischief managed!"

I race out of the laboratory with Snape on my heels. I pray to Merlin and every Muggle god I can think of that Harry will not use that curse. I pray that Harry forgot about it. Oh dear God,_ please _-

A scream echoes in the corridor. Snape grabs onto my arm to keep me from throwing open the bathroom door. "Go! If Potter sees you with me, he will know you told me. It is better I find him and Draco. Besides, I know the incantation to heal Draco; you do not. Now go! Quickly!"

I look back at the bathroom before meeting Snape's eyes.

"We are going to discuss this later," I warn.

"Yes, now go!"

He releases me from his grip and I hurry back down the corridor, stopping once to watch Snape enter the bathroom. Oh, Harry, what have you done?


	19. Chapter 19

I look up from my book as Harry drags himself into the common room. One glance at the clock on the wall tells me it is well past three in the morning. Harry collapses onto the couch beside me and lets his eyes flutter shut. It has been almost a month since he nearly killed Draco Malfoy. Snape deducted over a hundred house points and gave Harry detentions every night for the last three months of school. He didn't seek expulsion from Dumbledore or McGonagall at my request.

"_You can't expel him!" I say, rounding on Snape the moment he tells me he is considering it._

"_Of course I can! I have every right to! He nearly killed one of my students because he was too stupid not to think through his actions! If he had used just a handful of brain cells, he would never have used that bloody spell!" _

"_And if you had just written down what that spell did- or better yet not written it at all- Harry wouldn't have used it!" I fire back. "Harry made a huge, monumental mistake using that spell and I am so, so grateful that you were able to save Draco, but you created the spell-"_

"_Are you saying the creator of the killing curse is to be blamed for everyone who died at its hand? That the creator of that filthy Muggle weapon- a gun- is guilty of all the lives lost because of it? I didn't make Potter use that spell!"_

"_I'm not saying you did! But-"_

"_Enough!" Snape yells. He crosses his arms against his chest and turns from me. "I am in no mood to argue with you about this anymore."_

_I move toward him and make him face me, taking his hands in mine. "Please, I am begging you, don't expel Harry. He is safest here and you know it. If he leaves Hogwarts he'll be in danger constantly- not to mention Voldemort will kill him within minutes without his wand. You are a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You know how vital Harry's education and safety are. If you expel him, you might has well hand everything to Voldemort, because we have no hope without Harry and you know it."_

_Snape stares at me with hardened eyes. "I cannot let his actions go unpunished."_

"_I am not asking you to. Take every point from Gryffindor house. Give Harry detentions every night for the rest of the school year that leave him physically and emotionally drained. Make him hate you more than he already does, but please, I am begging you, do _not_ expel him."_

"_Fine."_

"How was it?" I ask.

"Painful," he says sleepily. "At least it's a Saturday today so I can sleep for a little while before catching up on all the homework I missed." His green eyes open to give me a pointed look. "Do not even think about helping me. I don't deserve it."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. I've been copying off you for six years. I just made the biggest mistake of my life and I intend to actually 'do the time.' Or at least as much of it as I can until Dumbledore puts a stop to it to focus on our Voldemort history lessons." He lets out a sigh. "I can't believe I almost killed Malfoy."

"But you didn't. You had no idea what that spell was. And if you had, you never would have used it."

"Doesn't change that I still did it." He is quiet for a moment and I almost think he is asleep before he speaks again. "Snape came so quickly- it was like he knew Malfoy was hurt. I don't know if that Unbreakable Vow he made to Malfoy's mum had anything to do with it, but it must be some pretty powerful stuff to have gotten him to us as fast as he did. I hate the guy; can't stand him, think he is the biggest arsehole I've ever met, but Merlin was I so bloody relieved to see him. I mean, I know it was all over the moment he threw open that door; I was certain he was going to kill me right then and there."

"Malfoy was pretty lucky," I say, ducking my head in the hopes that he doesn't see the truth on my face. The truth that I lead Snape to him.

"Yeah." Harry presses the heels of his palms into his eyes and lets out a long sigh. "Why are you up so late, Hermione? You should be asleep like everyone else."

I shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you came back in one piece. Maybe stich you up if need be."

He gives me a soft smile. "You might be one of the kindest people I know, Hermione Jean Granger. I can't believe you would stay up until nearly 3:30 in the morning to make sure I got back from a detention safely. Although, I bet it wasn't too difficult with that book."

"Oh, of course not," I say with an eye roll and a smirk.

Harry hauls himself up from the couch and offers me a hand to pull me out of my chair. "Well, I think I am going to go crash for the next ten hours. No… ten might be too long. Probably closer to nine." He sighs. "I'd complain, but I completely deserve it. Night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

I watch him trudge upstairs before gathering my things and sneaking out the portrait hole. I didn't lie to Harry; I did want to make sure he came back safely, but I also wanted to catch up with Snape. I know the way to the labs so well that the darkness doesn't bother me as I hurry along through the empty corridors. When I finally make it to the raven painting, I whisper the password just loud enough so it can hear me, before slipping inside.

"You should be asleep."

Snape stands with his back to me, his hands spread palms down on one of the work stations. I can see the tension in his back muscles and immediately drop my things to wrap my arms around his waist. "I missed you," I mumble against the black fabric of his robes.

"You saw me today in class."

"That does not count- you completely ignored me."

Snape exhales loudly before turning around in my embrace to wrap his arms securely around me. He lowers his chin so it rests on the top of my head and I smile.

"How is Draco doing?"

"He's fine," Snape says with a shrug. "If he is still using Dittany like I told him too, he shouldn't get a scar from the incident, but he can be a lazy arse, so he might not be. He still is touchy about the whole thing; nearly dying will do that to you."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I mutter, instantly remembering my own near death experience in these very labs thanks to Peeves, the world's most annoying poltergeist. "Have you begin enjoying giving Harry detentions?"

"No. You and the rest of the students in this school seem to think I do not require sleep to function, which I can assure you is not the case. The longer I keep Potter for, the less sleep both of us get. Three months' worth of detention is just as much of a punishment to me as it is to him."

"But you are going to suffer in silence, aren't you?"

"Coffee is a wonderful thing."

I roll my eyes and pull away from him. "If you won't be getting a lot of sleep, should I stop bothering you and head back to my dorm?"

"Probably," he admits with no hesitation in his voice. "But considering tomorrow is a Saturday and I intend to make Potter do my grading for me, I can sleep until he shows up."

"You trust Harry to grade your essays for you?"

"Not as well as you; you I trust to grade first through seventh year. Potter, I trust to do just the first through fourth years. Maybe the fifth years if it is the right subject. I do not like him, but he, regrettably, is rather skilled in this area. Still, that will dramatically reduce the number of essays _I _have to grade."

I smile widely, earning a scowl from Snape.

"Wipe that look off your face," he threatens.

"Or what?"

I blink and suddenly find myself pressed up against the wall with Snape's hands on my hips and his mouth firm on mine. He drags my lower lip into his mouth before biting down, earning him a moan. My hands grip the front of his robes to keep him close as he angles my head to a better angle before slipping his tongue past my lips. He pulls away long before I am fully satisfied.

"That is hardly fair," I pant, refusing to release my grip on his robes so he can't pull away.

"Insatiable," he murmurs before claiming my lips again.

One of his hands slip beneath my blouse to rest on my stomach as the other ghosts over my body before coming to a rest in my hair. The hand on my stomach moves to my lower back, his fingers spread out wide. My arms wrap around his neck. I can feel the hard rock of the wall digging into my back, but I don't care. I just don't want Snape to ever stop kissing me.

"You really must get back to your dormitory," he says against my ear when he finally breaks our kiss.

"Why are you constantly trying to get rid of me?" I groan when he takes a step away from me.

"Because I am the responsible one. Now go."

"Or what?" I ask with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

I bite my lower lip when Snape places his hands on the wall on either side of my face and leans in close. His lips are dangerously close to mine. Just before they meet, he slowly whispers, "Go to sleep," letting his words float across my lips. He then backs away quickly before I can pull him close.

"That's just cruel."

"No one ever said I was a kind man."

I stick my tongue out at him before picking up my bag from the floor. "Good night," I call to him when I open the door and disappear into the corridor. I pause briefly to hear him wish me pleasant dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, you have got to hear this," Harry says as he slides into the seat across from me in the Great Hall a month later. "Dumbledore wants me to collect a memory from Professor Slughorn. He's wanted me to do it for ages now, but I haven't gotten around to it."

"What?"

"I know. Apparently, Voldemort asked Slughorn about this really dark magic, but Slughorn has altered his memory so much that we can't really hear what it was that Voldemort asked him. So, naturally, Dumbledore has told me to get the information from him since he likes me so much."

"What about your detentions with Snape?"

Harry shrugs. "It's been two months. Dumbledore and McGonagall worked it out with him. Instead of having me serve my last month of detentions, they are just going to have them carry over to next year. That way I am still serving them and I can do this for Dumbledore."

"That was gracious of Snape."

"Yeah, I guess. Personally I think he was either really tired of seeing me, or running out of things for me to do. I mean, spending every night for the last two months with him was _not_ pleasant, let me tell you."

"So, how exactly are you going to convince Slughorn to give you the memory?"

"I have honestly have no idea. And Dumbledore won't help me. I'm pretty sure Slughorn will know he sent me- how else could I have heard about it? If he refuses to tell Dumbledore, I hardly think I'll be able to think of anything."

"You never know; you can be clever when you want to be."

"Wow, thanks Hermione. You know just want to say to give me that extra boost of confidence,"

"That's what I'm here for. Now come on, it would probably help you if we were on time to Slughorn's class," I say as I gather my things.

"But I haven't even eaten yet!"

"Not my fault you overslept."

Harry mutters something under his breath and swings his bag over his shoulder. He grabs a couple pieces of toast and starts eating them as we walk out of the Great Hall together. "Where's Ron?" he asks between bites.

I shrug. "Not a clue. Either sleeping or somewhere along the table shoving food into his mouth. He'll show up at some point, come on."

We are the first ones to arrive at the Potions classroom and take our usual seat in the center of the room.

"I'm going to try to talk to Slughorn now," Harry says as he deposits his things beside me. "Maybe I can catch him off guard."

"Good luck," I say absentmindedly as I fish my textbook out of my bag. "Something tells me it is not going to be as easy as walking up to him and asking for his repressed memory."

"I know, but it's worth a shot, right? I might has well explore all my options."

I nod and watch him approach Slughorn. They speak quietly for a little while before Slughorn's face turns sour and he immediately dismisses Harry who returns to our table as the other students start filing in.

"So. How'd it go?" I ask with a smile on my face."

"Oh, shut up, Hermione," he replies with an eyeroll.


	20. Chapter 20

I watch with Ron as Harry takes a gulp of the Liquid Luck he won back in the beginning of the year. He doesn't drink all of it, just enough so he can get the memory from Slughorn. We are running out of time and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"How do you feel?" I ask nervously.

Harry thinks for a moment. "Great!"

"Okay. Now, Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, and then retires to his chambers, so you should go find him now."

"Right. I'm going to Hagrid's."

"What? Didn't you just hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you, but I just have this feeling about Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight; do you know what I mean?"

Ron and I share a look before he says, "Not at all."

"Trust me!" Harry says eagerly as he jumps up and heads toward the portrait hole. "I know what I'm doing! Or at least, Felix does!"

"Should we be worried?" Ron asks as Harry disappears into the corridor. "I mean, he is acting a little mental."

I shake my head. "I'm sure he'll be fine and that he'll get the memory. If Liquid Luck can't get Slughorn to hand it over, I really doubt he'll ever tell what Voldemort asked him. I've been in the library countless times and I haven't come across any dark piece of magic that would make Slughorn so afraid. Dumbledore probably had the books removed ages ago."

Ron lets out a low whistle. "What do you reckon Harry's going to use the last of the Liquid Luck on?"

I shrug. "Not a clue. Maybe he's hoping to use it on our finals- they are only two weeks away. Speaking of which," I grab my bag, "I am going to the library. With all of our attempts to get Slughorn's memory, I haven't been studying as much as I'd like. Care to join me?"

"Who do you think I am?" Ron asks with a laugh. "You know I don't study. I'll catch up with you later; Seamus and I are going to play Wizard's Chess and I'm going to hand his ass to him. Again."

I roll my eyes and wave goodbye as I step out of the portrait hole and make my way to the library. For a brief moment, I thought about going to Snape's labs, but my study sessions there tend to get interrupted. Not that I do not enjoy said interruptions, but I really do need to study.

I push open the large wooden door and make my way to my favorite corner of the library. I spread my things out on the desk and start working. I honestly can't believe it's taken me so long to start worrying about my exams. I still have a year before my N.E.W.T.S., but I have to focus on my finals this year as well. The oncoming war seems so close, I don't want to be caught unprepared when it finally strikes.

A few other students come into the library as I work. I easily tune out their conversations and focus solely on my studies. There are so many things I haven't even started studying for. Herbology has been pushed to the far corners of my mind to make way for Charms, which, admittedly, has a much smaller portion of mind allocated to it than say, Potions or Transfiguration, to say nothing of the space I've had to clear for Defense Against the Dark Arts-

"Miss Granger, the library is closing now."

I look up in shock at Madam Pince. She stands with her arms crossed, her look extremely pointed. I quickly gather my things as I apologize. It seems like I haven't even started studying- there are still so many things I wasn't able to research! I didn't even start on Arithmancy!

I bite my lower lip in worry as I make my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I put in a good few hours, but I didn't accomplish anywhere close to what I would have liked. I'll just have to continue working in the common room. I shudder at the thought. It will seem ten times as loud after spending so much time in the library.

I reenter the common room and make my way to the quietest corner I can manage. I spread my books out around me, a loud and clear message to keep away, and return to studying. I can hear my housemates joking and laughing about as if our exams aren't two weeks away. Honestly, how can they _not_ be worried? I roll my eyes and focus my attention back to my books, I really don't have time for this.

How long I sit in my corner surrounded by books and parchment, quills and ink, I'm not really sure, but I look up startled when the sound of the opening of the portrait door breaks the even silence I have grown used to as the hours passed.

Harry stands in the doorway, his face a mixture of shock, dread and disgust.

"Harry, are you all right?"

His green eyes meet mine and he stumbles toward me. He takes a seat across from me and hangs his head in his hands. "I got the memory from Slughorn," he says finally. "I just got back from Dumbledore's office."

"And?"

"You are not going to like it."

I wait for him to continue, but when he doesn't, I grab his hands and force him to look up at me. "Harry, talk to me. What did Voldemort ask Slughorn about?"

Harry swallows before whispering, "Horcuxes."

"Sorry? What's a Horcux?"

"It's an object… anything really and it's got a bit of the creator's soul inside it. So he can never die. Only, to make the Horcux," Harry lets out a nervous laugh, "you have to kill someone and it… it rips your soul apart. Dumbledore explained how they're properly made. I nearly threw up."

"And you're saying Voldemort… made a Horcux?"

"Yeah. Remember Tom Riddle's diary back in second year? That was one of them. Dumbledore had no idea how many Voldemort made; he's been showing me these memories all year… A ring, a locket, the diary… Dumbledore didn't know how many Voldemort had, but now with the memory from Slughorn..." He trails off and shakes his head.

"Harry, how many of these things did Voldemort make?"

"Six." The word is whispered, hardly audible above the sound of the dying fire.

"Six?"

Harry nods, the disgust clear on his face. "We've destroyed two already. The diary back in second year and then Dumbledore managed to track down another one. An old family ring of Voldemort's from his mother's side."

"And… if we were to find all six Horcuxes… could we kill him? Would he finally be killable?"

"Yes. But… Dumbledore says they are nearly impossible to destroy. Very few things can kill the bit of soul inside the object. I lucked out with the Basilisk venom. Not to mention they are heavily guarded- Voldemort wouldn't let them leave his side if he wasn't certain of their safety."

"Wait, you mentioned another one earlier. A… a locket? Has Dumbledore found that one too?"

Harry bites his lower lip, nervously. "Not exactly. He… he thinks he knows where it is and he has offered to let me come with him to help him get it. And, I said I'd go."

"When do you leave?"

Harry glances toward the clock and I do the same. Midnight.

"Tonight," he says simply. "Right around dinner, I suspect. He's been preparing me for this all year. And now I know how we can kill him. All we have to do is find the Horcuxes and get rid of them."

"But what are they?" I ask. "They could be random little trinkets that he saw on the street and fancied. And how are we going to find them? They could literally be anywhere."

Harry hangs his head. "I have absolutely no idea. I think that the objects would mean something to him- he is kinda full of himself. Like the ring, it came from his mother's side of the family. I guess she was one of the last living descendants of Salazar Slytherin and that ring proves it. Same with the locket Dumbledore and I are going to try to find. And his diary- it was from when he opened the Chamber of Secrets; that's a pretty big deal for a sixteen year old boy."

I look toward the clock once more and move closer to Harry. Realizing my intent, he hugs me fiercely.

"You have to tell Ginny," I say. "She'll worry herself sick looking for you."

He chuckles at his girlfriend's name. "She does like knowing I am not in danger," he muses.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," I beg. "Please, swear that you'll do everything Dumbledore tells you to. It's not just Ginny who worries about you."

Harry nods. "I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hug Harry tightly before he leaves. "Remember what you promised," I whisper in his ear. "Stay safe."

"Don't worry so much," he teases. "I'll be with Dumbledore- I would be completely safe."

I smile tightly and Harry squeezes me a little tighter before releasing me and wrapping Ginny in his arms. Dating a little under two months, they act as naturally as if they'd been together for a lifetime. A little bite of envy claws at my heart and I quickly ignore it.

"Here," Harry says, handing Ginny the vial of Liquid Luck. "I want you to promise me to share this with Ron and Hermione if anything bad happens tonight."

Ginny's eyebrows pull together as she accepts the vial. "Is something going to happen?"

"No idea; I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right. But, I get like this every time Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts. So, just in case, promise to hold on to it until I get back? I want you three to stay safe, too."

"Of course," she promises, slipping the potion into a safe pocket of her bag before kissing him quickly. "Go," she says when she pulls away. "I'll see you when you get back, Harry James Potter."

He smiles. "That you will."

I stand with Ginny as we watch him leave the hall, heading toward the Astronomy Tower where he and Dumbledore have arranged to meet. We link hands for a moment to give each other a reassuring squeeze. After a few moments, we let go. Ginny turns to enter the Great Hall for dinner, but I can't eat. Worry tears apart my stomach and instead, I find myself wandering the halls. When I find myself in front of the raven painting, I don't even hesitate before entering.

Snape isn't here.

I place my bag on the closest work station and pull out the Marauder's Map, Harry having let me borrow it so I will be able to tell the moment he returns from his mission with Dumbledore.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I whisper as I tap the parchment with my wand.

I search the map for the Astronomy Tower and find Harry climbing the steps. Snape passes him on the stairway and I follow his footsteps the moment Harry and Dumbledore disappear from the map. Suddenly facing the urge to see him, immediately, I gather my things and exit the labs, using the map as a guide to his location.

I race through the corridors until I finally find him next to a painting of a doe.

"Miss Granger," he says, acknowledging me coolly. "How may I help you?"

I look up and down the corridor, finding no one but us before speaking. "I am losing my mind worrying about Harry."

Snape breaks eye contact to look around us before nodding. He looks toward the painting of the doe and says a single word, "Lily." The painting swings open and he ushers me inside before closing the door quickly.

I find myself in his private chambers. The opening room is more of a sitting room. Bookshelves line the walls, each full to the bursting point with different texts. A large fireplace is located on the left side of the room, a fire having been started the moment we entered the room. A black leather couch with matching armchairs sit across from the fireplace with a coffee table in front of them. Across the room, an ornate desk sits with organized piles of paper covering the service, probably essays he has yet to grade. Snape glides easily into the room, shrugging off his outer robes. They disappear the moment he places them on the couch, no doubt silently put away by him.

"Care for anything to drink?" he asks lazily as he nestles down on the couch.

I shake my hand and sit on one of the armchairs when he waves me to pick a seat.

"Now, why are you so worried about Potter? He is perfectly safe with Dumbledore."

"It's just…" I search for the right words, finding myself completely distracted by the environment around me. "Harry is my best friend and I worry about him. And then this mission that he and Dumbledore are going on… I don't know, I just am scared."

Snape sighs and rolls his eyes. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to have ever lived. Mr. Potter couldn't be in safer hands, Miss Granger. Trust me."

"I know, I know."

Sensing his words have done to comfort me, Snape moves forward on the couch until he can grasp my hands. He gently pulls me toward him and I move to sit beside him. I lay my head on his shoulder and let him pull me onto his lap so I am cradled in his arms.

"I promise, Mr. Potter will be perfectly safe tonight."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask quietly.

"I am always right," he says simply.

I chuckle and let my eyes flutter shut. We don't speak, and despite the time, I find myself dozing off to the sound of the crackling of the fire, Snape's even breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

I am awoken by the feeling of weightless. Startled, I latch onto the closest thing I can find, which happens to be the front of Snape's robes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he says smoothly. "You fell asleep and I was moving you to a more comfortable position."

I blush and release my grip on his robes. He lowers me onto a soft service, and judging by the emerald green canopy above us, it's his bed. I try not to focus on that as I curl up onto my side and look up at him. Snape sits on the edge of the bed, his hands folded nicely in his lap.

"Sorry for sleeping on you; I think the stress about Harry and my nerves over my exams has finally gotten to me."

He nods, his face expressionless. "I understand. Perhaps it would be best if you went back to sleep? It is our bodies' natural defense against stress." He stands and begins making his way to the door.

"Wait," I call out, sitting up. "Could you… could you stay with me?"

He turns to look back at me and I notice the guarded and confused look in his black eyes. I hold out my hand for him. "I know it's not decent, but please? I don't want to be alone right now. Because… I'm not just scared of Harry getting hurt or me failing my exams."

"And what else is troubling you?" he asks. He doesn't move any closer to me, but he doesn't back away either. I take it as a good sign.

"You."

"Me? You are afraid of me?"

I sigh and again hold out my hand for him. Slowly, he comes to me and sits down beside me, but he doesn't take my hand. Instead, I take his left hand in both of mine. I run my fingers over his skin, attempting to buy myself time before I say what has been clawing at my heart for the last few months. Snape's other hand covers mine to settle them and I look up to meet his black eyes.

"Why are you scared of me?"

"I am not scared of you," I whisper. "I'm scared of how you make me feel."

"Explain."

I take a shaky breath. "I know something is going to happen. Something big. And, I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of losing this," I say motioning between us with our hands. "I'm afraid of you getting hurt because… because I think I love you."

Snape's face softens immensely, but he doesn't move to speak, for which I am grateful.

"I know we've never really talked about our feelings or anything," I say quickly, "and I by no means am expecting or asking you to tell me yours. I just wanted you to know. I said it, not so you would say it back, but because I needed to tell you. I love you."

"And that frightens you?"

I laugh weakly and look down at our hands. "I dated Ron over the summer. We seemed to fit so well together. And… I was certain that I loved him. When he broke it off with me and then started dating Lavender, it hurt _so_ much." I pause to meet his eyes. "I don't think I loved Ron. At least, not half as much as I know I love you. And if he was able to hurt me as badly as he did without me loving him with my whole heart… I'm terrified of how badly you could hurt me."

Gently, Snape pulls his hands out of my grip. He cups my face as if I am fragile glass. His lips meet mine tentatively. Softly. Sweetly. He kisses me slowly and easily. My hands creep up to his chest and then his neck, our kiss still slow like a ball room dance. When he lowers me back onto the pillows, his lips do not leave mine. His body lies on top of mine, but I feel no pressure or weight.

His hands pull mine away from his neck. Our fingers lace together as he holds them down above my head, our kiss still calm. Snape pulls away to kiss my cheeks, my forehead, my nose. I slip my hands out of his grip when his lips return to mine. I find the top button of his robes and undo it. And then the next. And then the next. He doesn't stop me as I work my way down to the last button and then slide the fabric off of his shoulders. He removes it and tosses it to the floor before he kisses down my neck, leaving little love bites as he goes.

I find the buttons of the white undershirt he wears and begin undoing them in the same slow pace. Once they are done, I slip my hands inside to feel his skin. His skin is smooth beneath my fingers, except for the long scar that reaches from his hip to his shoulder. He doesn't protest when I pull the shirt completely off of him and throw it aside. My hands travel up his back to his hair, tangling in the black strands. As his lips kiss back up to my mouth, his right hand slides up my blouse before resting on the top button. When I don't push his hand away, he undoes the button and continues until they are all done.

I help him pull the shirt off me and shiver when his hands come in contact with my bare skin. He ghosts over every inch of me, but it isn't until I place his hands there does he finally touch my breasts. He pinches my nipples through the material of my bra and I moan into his mouth. When he does it a second time, my back arches toward him, giving him just enough access to unclasp my bra and toss it aside. For a moment, I blush, embarrassed by how intimate we have gotten.

"You are beautiful," he whispers in my ear, stopping me from covering myself. "We can stop if you want to." He doesn't kiss me or touch me in anyway when he gives me the offer to say 'no'. He in no way seduces or influences me, and I love him all the more for it.

"Please be gentle with me," I whisper back.

"Always," he promises.

His hands return to my breasts, pinching and pulling, making me wither beneath him. His mouth covers mine to muffle my moans, his tongue finally slipping inside to meet my own. As we kiss, his hands roam down to my skirt, slowly unzipping it and throwing it to the floor. Snape pulls his lips away from mine to kiss down my body. When he reaches my stomach he whispers something against my skin, causing my stomach to glow for a moment before returning to normal.

"What was that?" I ask, barely able to form words as he kisses down my legs to remove my shoes.

"Contraceptive spell," he says between kisses as he makes his way back up to my lips.

My hands find the buckle of his trousers and slowly I undo it and use my legs to push his pants down to his ankles. He kicks off the material, as well as his shoes and socks, leaving him in only his black boxers and me in my panties.

"Are you sure?" he asks again. "I will stop."

"Please don't."

"As you wish."

One of his hands hold both of mine down as he slips one hand into my underwear. I moan when he finds and strokes my clit in soft, smooth circles. One finger finds my entrance and slowly edges its way in. I groan at the feeling as he slowly stretches me, adding a second and eventually a third finger. My moans fill his room as his mouth latches onto to one of my nipples as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of me.

My hips buckle of their own accord and my back arches as a fire seems to be ignited in my very core. I can't think. Can't see. I can't do anything but _feel_. Suddenly the pressure reaches a breaking point and I let out a scream as I orgasm on Snape's fingers. His lips cover mine once more as he pulls his hand out of my panties and gently removes the soaking material from my body. A whispered spell against my lips cleans both me and his hand.

He kisses me softly, his tongue stroking mine slowly. He kisses me as if we have all the time in the world. I am vaguely aware of him removing his boxers and nudging my legs open with his knee so he is nestled between my legs. His hands pin mine to the bed and our fingers lace together as he breaks our kiss to rest his forehead against mine.

"This will hurt," he warns.

"I know."

He enters me slowly and I stare up at the emerald green canopy, begging my tears not to fall. Just when I think he can't possibly go any further, he snaps his hips against mine and is completely nestled inside of me. A sharp pain radiates through my body, and Snape just kisses away the tears that fall from my eyes, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as my body adjusts. He is patient and he is kind.

"Okay," I say after a moment. "I think I'm ready."

Snape's lips cover my own as he pulls out slowly and then returns just as slowly. With each measured thrust he makes, I feel the pain be replaced with a mounting pleasure, one unequalled to anything I've ever felt before. He continues with his frustratingly slow pace until I pull my lips from his and moan, "Faster."

He smiles as he complies with my command. My legs wrap around his hips as he begins to pump in and out of me, going faster with each thrust. My hips move to meet him with every plunge, my moans and cries of ecstasy echoing against the walls of his bedroom.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Don't stop, please, do not stop!" I cry as his thrusts become faster and harder, hitting a place so deep inside me, I didn't know it was there.

I can feel myself on the brink of something huge and wonderful and real. Snape moves until his mouth his near my ear before whispering the greatest words I have ever heard. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

My name said in the smooth, rich tones of his voice coupled with his whispered proclamation of his feelings sends me over the edge. My back arches and I scream out his name. He groans into my neck and I know he is coming to.

For a moment we lay in each other's arms, not moving, not speaking, just breathing and being. When he finally pulls out of me, I whimper at the loss. He smiles and kisses me. Slowly. Softly. Sweetly. His lips travel down to the spot where my neck and collarbone meet- the spot he knows I love. As he kisses me, he whispers an incantation that cleans us and the bed. He rolls onto his back and wraps me in his arms so my head rests on his chest before pulling the bed sheet up around us. I sigh contently and hug him tightly to me.

"That was amazing," I whisper against his chest and he laughs. I lose myself in the sound and vow to make him do it as much as possible, for I love the sound. "Is it always like that?"

"I suppose. It would depend on who you are being intimate with."

I tilt my head to look up at him. "Has it always been for you?"

Snape shifts uncomfortably beneath me and I sense I've asked a very personal question. "My first time… neither of us knew what we were doing," he says finally. "It was more to get it over with that to actually enjoy it."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Snape sighs and readjusts our positions so we lay side by side. "We were being teased," he says finally. "My friends made fun of me; her friends bothered her. We agreed that we wanted to get it over with, so it might as well be with each other."

"When was this?"

"My seventh year. She was another Slytherin."

"What was her name?"

"No one you'd know; she died in the first Wizarding War. And no, she was not a Death Eater, since I know that was going to be your next question."

"Actually I was going to ask if you liked her," I say shyly.

"As a friend I had no problem with her, but if you are asking if we started seeing each other, the answer is no. She married a Ravenclaw a year after we graduated. I attended her wedding but did not see her again before her funeral, as unfortunate as that is."

I frown and move closer to him so I am once again locked in his embrace with his arms tight around me. I don't want him to remember anything sad. I want him to be happy. Desperately. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly before tilting my face up so he can kiss me.

I laugh into his kiss as he rolls on top of me, his hands pinning me down. He hums against my lips, seemly content just with kissing me. His tongue slips into my mouth when he lets my hands go free. I drag my nails down his back and he groans deep in his throat as he presses me further into the sheets.

My legs wrap tightly around him and I don't feel any pain when he enters me. He isn't gentle this time, but he isn't rough. He is somewhere in between. One of his hands come between us and he starts rubbing my clit and I scream. When his lips go to my neck and he bites down, I come. He powers through my orgasm, before he goes to build me up again. I feel the fire setting every nerve in my body ablaze. I begin to see stars and cry out.

"Severus!"

My voice calling his name is our undoing and we come together before he falls down on top of me, completely spent. I have to focus on my breathing before I am able to say, "Even better the second time."

He chuckles and gives me a wide smile- one I know the rest of the world will never have the privilege of seeing. It makes my heart melt and I pull his face toward mine so I can kiss him. Severus mumbles the spell to clean us once more and pulls me into his arms so he can kiss me better. Just when his tongue starts to dance with mine, someone begins to bang on his chamber door.

We share a look. Severus releases me from his embrace and grabs his wand from the bedside table. With a single wave, we are both dressed. He motions for me to stay in the room as he slips into the living room to open the door.

"Oh thank Merlin, Severus! Death Eaters have broken into the castle!" McGonagall cries. "We must protect the school! Come quickly!"

"Where is Albus?"

"He and Potter should be back in the Astronomy Tower but we can't get through the barrier to get to them! Not that I'm worried about Albus-"

"Go get the other professors and protect the students. I will try to get to Albus and Potter. The Death Eaters probably made it impossible to get pass the barrier without a Dark Mark. Go, quickly!"

When I hear McGonagall's retreating footsteps, I run from the room and into Severus's waiting arms. His lips crash down onto mine, his arms holding me tightly as he kisses me with everything he has.

"I love you," I say when we break away.

"Keep yourself safe," he growls before claiming my lips again.

And then suddenly he is gone, running through the corridors, his wand drawn. I take a deep breath and chase after him, but lose him in the fray. I send a prayer to every god I can think of for his safety, Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's, just before a Death Eater spots me and I begin to duel.


	22. Chapter 22

My lessons have paid off. I counter and duck from the spells cast my way. I duel better than half of the Death Eaters as I fight my way through the corridors, desperate to find my friends. I hear screams, but can't take my attention away from the spells hurling in my direction to look.

A flash of red hair catches my eye and I see Ginny holding her own against two Death Eaters. They laugh as she ducks around their spells, claiming she'll get hit by one of them eventually. I hurry to her aide and together we stun the two of them.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're all right! Here," she hands me the vial of Liquid Luck. There is just a small amount left. "Ron and I already took ours and I was saving the last for you. Hurry, drink it while we still have time!"

I pour the contents of the vial down my throat. It sizzles on its way down to my stomach and immediately I feel lighter and energized. Ginny and I share nod before we make our way back into the main battle. We work together well; Ginny attacking the Death Eaters and me covering our classmates to get them out of the fray.

"Get out!" I yell to a group of second years. "Get to safety- move it!"

They hurry past us and I aim a few spells at the Death Eaters who attempt to stop them. How are there so many of them? How did they even get into the castle! Just when I go to stun another one, they freeze.

I don't know how to react when the Death Eaters suddenly stop fighting and flee the castle. I chase after them, hurling spells left and right, desperate to stop them. Not to kill them; just hurt them. They race to the edge of the school grounds before disapparating away to safety. I scream in frustration. Then Hagrid's hut is set ablaze. Bellatrix Lestrange dances around the fire, her laughter cutting through the night. I feel nothing but fury and run toward her, only to stop dead in my tracks.

Harry. Harry with his wand drawn, screaming at Severus. Severus lazily flicks his wand, countering Harry's spell, sending him backward and to the ground. Harry immediately jumps to his feet, his wand ready again and screams, "Fight back! Fight back, you coward, fight back!"

I am rooted to the ground by my shock and fear. What has happened? Why on earth is Harry attacking Severus? Severus is a member of the Order-

"No!" Severus turns toward Bellatrix when she staggers toward Harry with her wand raised. "He's the Dark Lord's! Get Draco and go! I'll be along shortly."

I cover my mouth to muffle my cries. No. Surely not. Severus couldn't… he wouldn't…

Harry points his wand at Severus again, but the wizard disarms him and screams, "Enough! You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? Yes. I am the Half-Blood Prince." Severus glares at Harry and turns away, his black cloak swirling around him as he retreats into the darkness.

I run after him. He must be acting. He can't be one of them. No. It's… it's just impossible. I chase after him into the Forbidden Forest. I call out to him, but he doesn't acknowledge me. Instead, he turns on the spot and vanishes. My legs give out beneath me. Twigs and rocks dig into my knees, but I hardly feel them. No… no, it's a lie. It must be a lie.

I look back toward the school and gasp when I see the Dark Mark floating above the castle. Someone is dead. Fear grips my heart and I force myself to stand and run. Countless faces surge up in my mind. Classmates, friends, professors…

I run through the deserted corridors, looking for anyone at all. Anyone who can tell me who've we lost…

"Hermione!" Ron's voice is a blessing.

"Ron!"

He throws his arms around me, holding me tight against his chest. I grip his sweater with strength I didn't know I possessed. He's alive. He's okay. I've never been so happy to see him in all my life.

"Who it is?" I ask when I pull away. "Ron, who's died?"

Tears spring to Ron's blue eyes and he shakes his head. I hold his face in my hands, determined for an answer. "Ron, please tell me. Who did we lose?"

"Dumbledore," he chokes out. "Dumbledore's dead."

Ron catches me when I fall and holds me against him. His arms are strong, but not the pair I want around me. Severus, I need Severus.

"How?" I sob. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to ever live! How could he possibly be dead?"

"Harry saw the whole thing. He and Dumbledore got back and Malfoy was waiting for them at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore hid Harry before the ferret knew he was there though. Dumbledore tried to convince Malfoy to join our side and Harry said Malfoy was lowering his wand, but then some Death Eaters burst into the Tower." Ron pauses and his arms tighten around me. "Snape was with them and he killed Dumbledore. He just did it."

"No!"

Pain rips through my heart. It feels as if it has been ripped from my chest and Cruicoed and stabbed and shot and strangled and then shoved back inside me. I can't do anything but feel white, hot pain. It overwhelms me and I can't stand, can't speak, can't do anything but scream and cry. Ron holds me tightly, my head on his shoulder, his arms holding me together. If he lets go, I'll fall apart. My heart will roll out of my chest and onto the ground.

"It's okay, Hermione. We'll be okay," he whispers to me. "Let it out; it's okay."

My mind is full of Severus. Severus smiling, Severus laughing, Severus kissing me, Severus making love to me. My sobs grow louder and more painful the more I think of him. How could he do this? How could he kill Dumbledore? Severus…

I cry into Ron's jumper as I lock away my memories of Severus. I tuck away our memories and seal them out of my heart. He can't be Severus to me anymore. Severus is gone and all that's left is Snape. Cruel and cold Snape.

Ron picks me up and nestles me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to cry. He carries me though the hallways and I vaguely recognize the walls of the Hospital Wing when he sets me down on one of the beds. I turn to find Bill on the other side of the room with the whole Weasley family around him. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur hold each other tightly as Madam Pomfrey tends to the wounds on his face.

"It was Greyback," Ron tells me when he catches me staring. "Lupin says he doesn't think Bill will be a werewolf, but we're going to just have to wait and see."

I nod numbly and look down at my hands.

"Hermione?"

Harry comes to my side and hugs me fiercely. There are trails of dried tears on his face. His emerald eyes are bloodshot, his voice tired and drained. I hold onto him tightly, fearing that if I let him go my own tears will return.

"Harry, what happened?" McGonagall says as she hurries in to the room. "Hagrid said you were with Dumbledore when he… when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some way. What on earth was he talking about?"

Harry pulls away from me to look at our professor before saying, "Snape killed Dumbledore."

I can't help the sob that comes from my throat. Ron and Harry hold me tightly as McGonagall lowers herself onto one of the beds, shock and pain clear on her features.

"Snape…We all wondered… but he trusted… always… _Snape_… I can't believe it…" she mumbles to herself. "Dumbledore was so certain of him. I figured he knew something we didn't…"

"Snape has been a double agent for years," Lupin says sadly. "We just assumed he was working for us. He didn't fool Voldemort, he fooled Dumbledore."

"This is all my fault!" McGonagall cries, tears suddenly streaming down her face. "I fetched Snape! If I hadn't of gotten him… Dumbledore would still be alive!"

"You can't blame yourself," Harry says fiercely. "You trusted Dumbledore's judgment and did what he would have wanted. If you hadn't have gotten Snape, a Death Eater would have come and found him anyway. Or worse, Malfoy would have killed Dumbledore."

"Do you think he really would have done it?" Ginny asks and Harry immediately leaves my side to go to her.

"No. He was lowering his wand. The other Death Eaters came and tried to egg him on, but I don't think he could have done it."

I tune everyone out. I refuse to listen. To hear them speak of Severus- Snape. I cannot think of him now. It will only make the pain worse. They have no idea how heartbroken I am. The man whom I love, killed one of the most powerful wizards fighting for the light. How can I possibly explain that? I turn into myself and allow a numbness to overtake my body. Not feeling is better than hurting as badly as I do.

_I love you, Hermione Granger._

Fresh tears spring to my eyes as I hear his voice whisper his love for me. How dare he! How dare he tell me he loves me! How dare he make me feel whole and wanted and loved and worshipped and then rip it all away from me! How dare he hurt me this much!

Ron gathers me into his arms once more. I take comfort in his embrace, in his friendship, in his love.

"It'll be okay," Ron promises. "Maybe not right away, but we'll get through this. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" I sob.

Ron hesitates before shrugging. "Because I believe in Dumbledore. And in us. We won't stop fighting because he's gone; if anything, we'll fight harder. There is going to be hell to pay after tonight. Snape and Who-Know-Who better prepare themselves. Because we have the Order of the Phoenix- a group of strong and powerful wizards, who will stop at nothing until this war is over."

I nod absentmindedly and Ron hugs me tighter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I yawn and open my eyes. The room is dark and I haven't seen the sun in roughly a week, but I know better than opening the curtains. I don't care if the Death Eaters on the corner can't see us, I can see them and that alone freaks me out.

"Morning," Ron mumbles from the floor and I roll over on the couch to look at him. He is tangled in his blankets, his red hair is a mess and he looks exhausted.

"What time did you get back last night?"

He shrugs. "Later than planned. I got the food all right, but I couldn't find a _Prophet_. Harry's out now looking for one now, I think. Don't know why he bothers so much- everything's fallen to shit since Who-Know-Who took over the Ministry. I'd rather live in ignorant bliss."

"We can't afford bliss," I say sadly as I get to my feet and stretch my sore muscles. "Have we gotten everything worked out yet? We've got to get the locket from Umbridge at some point."

"We're getting there. Harry's also checking to make sure nothing's changed with our people." Ron sighs. "Really wish Sirius's brother would have been able to destroy the locket. Or Kreacher."

At the sound of his name, Kreacher appears next to us with a loud crack, Regulus's locket swinging around his neck.

"Did you call for me?" he croaks.

"No, but since you're here, do you think you could get us some breakfast?" Ron asks. "I'm starving."

"Certainly, Master Weasley," the house-elf replies before disappearing with another crack.

"Merlin, I love having him around," Ron says happily. "When this whole thing is over and I have my own place, I am so getting a house elf." He ignores my glare and sighs. "Hermione, they _like_ working and serving wizards. Sure, if I get a house-elf like Dobby who wants to be free, I'll let him go, but if my house-elf is like Kreacher, he won't want to."

"Well, I certainly won't have one," I huff. "And I know I can't convince you not to get one, so I'll just leave it alone."

Ron grins at me and pats my hand. "Look at you! You're learning!"

Kreacher reappears with a crack and informs us that breakfast is waiting in the kitchen. When I thank him, he gives me a small smile and quickly disappears. At least he isn't calling me 'Mudblood' anymore. Ron and I make our way to the kitchen to find pancakes and coffee waiting for us. Just as we finish serving ourselves, I hear the front door slam shut and Harry's angry footsteps.

"Look at this!" he yells, throwing the _Daily Prophet_ onto the kitchen table and nearly in a pile of syrup. "Snape's been named the new Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

I grab the paper before Ron and quickly read the article, my heart beating quickly. I have to know that he is all right. When I tear open the paper to find the picture of Snape, my heart stops beating all together. He glares at the camera, his arms crossed against his chest and a snarl on his lips. His eyes are cold and dead. It's the first time I've seen him since Dumbledore's death.

Instantly, I crumple up the paper and throw it across the room with all my might.

"Oi! I didn't get to read that!" Ron says.

"Don't see why you'd bother," I reply. "Who-Know-Who had the new Minister appoint Snape to the post. It's just another way to keep control. And he's put two new teachers at the school- more Death Eaters probably."

I stab my pancake angrily and shovel the bite into my mouth.

"We've got to get the locket from Umbridge soon," Harry says. "The sooner we start destroying the Horcuxes, the sooner Volde-"

"Don't say the name!"

"Fine!" Harry bellows at Ron. "The sooner we kill Who-Know-Who, the sooner we can get everyone in Hogwarts away from Snape and the two other Death Eaters. We have everything we need; we'll do it in two days. Agreed?"

I look to Ron and nod. "You're right. But we have to agree that if we can't find Umbridge within an hour of being at the Ministry that we leave and come back another day. You are Pubic Enemy Number One, Harry."

He smiles grimly. "I know. And I agree. Kreacher?"

The house-elf appears and bows to Harry. "What can Kreacher do to help you, Master?"

"Please gather the things we've been collecting over the past few months. We're going to break into the Ministry of Magic."


	23. Chapter 23

"_Come on; you can't just lay in bed all day."_

_I groan and pull the covers over my head, determined to tune out his voice. "I beg to differ. It would be very easy for me to waste the day away beneath these covers."_

_He laughs and I quickly throw away the sheets to check the sound. He hardly ever laughs, which is infuriating as the sound is music to my ears. He arches a black eyebrow at my sudden eagerness and I quickly shield myself with the blankets again. He simply will not get me out of bed today._

"_Must you always be so insufferable?" he sighs after a few moments._

"_Yes."_

_The bed sags with his extra weight as he climbs in beside me. He wrestles with the sheets before prying them from my grasp and tossing them to the floor. When I attempt to dash away from him, his arms encircle me, keeping me still long enough for him to straddle me and pin my wrists to the mattress._

"_Morning, love," he murmurs as he starts pressing light kisses to my collarbone and shoulder. _

"_That is _so_ not fair," I moan as he bites down. _

_He hums against my skin as his lips travel up my throat before connecting with mine. I draw his lower lip between my teeth and bite down; two can play at his game. He groans deep in his throat before pressing me further into the mattress, his hands releasing mine to dig into my hips. I run my fingers through his black hair, tugging on it the way he likes. Suddenly he is tearing at my clothes with a fervor and I am doing the same to him. I whimper when he stops abruptly._

"_Severus," I whine. _

"_Hermione, it's time to wake up."_

"_What?" That isn't Severus's silky voice coming out of his mouth. It sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it._

"_It's time to wake up, Hermione. We need to move on. Come on, let's go."_

Harry's green eyes are the first things I see when I open my eyes. He is leaning over my bed, looking tired and drained with Slytherin's locket around his neck. I sigh and press the heels of my hands against my eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Five hours. Maybe six. I tried to give you extra time. I thought maybe… maybe he would come back."

Of course. Ron. Memories of last night replay in my mind like a film. Harry and I discussing the Sword of Gryffindor. Ron wearing that bloody locket- the thing affected him more than Harry or I. The crazed look in his eye when he accused us of being together behind his back. As if Harry could do that to Ginny. As if I could do that to-

I immediately redirect my train of thought. Thinking of Snape will only make me hurt more. I wipe away the trails of tears left over from last night, as well as the fresh ones brought by the memory of both Snape and Ron. Harry graciously pretends to ignore it.

We pack the tent and the few things we have quickly. As much as I want Ron to come walking out of the forest looking sheepish and apologetic, we both know he won't and it's best if we don't stay in one place too long. We have to keep moving to survive. Harry takes my hand and we give our camp site one last look before I turn on the stop and Apparate us away.

Immediately I begin casting protection charms around us. Harry takes my bag and busies himself with fixing the tent and taking an inventory of our supplies. I know they are dangerously low. Without Ron we might be able to make them last a few more days, but it's doubtful.

Once I'm finished securing the area, I join him inside the tent.

"Give it here," I sigh, holding out my hand for the locket. "It's my turn."

Harry hands over the necklace easily enough and I notice the weight that appears to leave his shoulders the moment it slips into my hands. I clasp the chain around my neck, the familiar feeling of helplessness and defeat the locket brings settling in my stomach.

"We need to get more food soon," he says. "Where are we this time?"

"In the outskirts of a small village I used to visit with my parents. I don't remember the name, just the location. It should be a little under an hour's hike to the village and if it hasn't changed since I've been here, there's a small grocery store there."

Harry digs through the bag and comes up empty handed. "We're out of money to leave behind."

I nod solemnly. "I know."

After a few moments of silence, Harry stands. "I'll go; you've got the locket anyway."

"No, you went the last time. Besides, I can Apparate there. Just give me the cloak."

Harry's eyes are sad. "I can do this, Hermione."

The locket seems to tighten around my throat and I agree. Harry takes the cloak and follows my instructions through the forest.

"I'll be back soon," he promises. "But if I'm not back by dinner, you should probably pack up."

"I'm not going to leave you, Harry."

He pulls me in for a tight hug and despite the necklace around my throat, I feel a small bud of hope blossom in my stomach. "I know. See you in a few hours," he whispers before slipping the cloak over his head and vanishing from sight.

I follow the trail I told him to take with my eyes and wait until I can no longer hear the crunching of leaves beneath his footsteps to turn away. I am not surprised to see Snape standing in the tent, looking around, completely unimpressed.

"_This place is a dump."_

I ignore him and go to the table. I pull my books from my bag and arrange them in order of importance before trying to do more research.

"_Honestly, why did you agree to go on this suicide mission? You've been on this camping trip for months and all you've managed to do is find one _possible_ Horcux. Even if it is a real one, you have no way to destroy it."_

"Shut up," I hiss. "It is a Horcux and once we find the Sword of Gryffindor, Harry and I are going to kill it."

Snape's lips curl in a sneer. _"Please, you can't even hang onto your friends. How do you plan to kill a piece of the Dark Lord's soul?"_

"Leave me alone!" I screech, hurling a book at him.

He vanishes in a puff of black smoke before reappearing on the opposite side of the room.

"_Tsk, tsk, throwing books? What has gotten into you, Miss Granger?"_

"Go away," I plead, closing my eyes and covering my ears with my hands. "Just go away and don't come back."

"_Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher,"_ he sneers. _"Didn't your parents teach you any manners before they completely forgot about your existence?"_

I can't help the tears that pool in my eyes and cloud my vision. They race down my cheeks like rain on a window pane and Snape laughs at the sight. I curl in on myself as my shoulders begin to shake, but try as I might, I can't stop myself from crying.

"_Look at the Gryffindor princess, wallowing in self-pity. Not the Gryffindor's Golden Girl anymore, are you?"_

"Please stop," I whimper. "Please go away."

But he doesn't do as I ask. He keeps up his relentless tirade.

"_I can't believe you were foolish enough to think I actually cared for you. You stupid, worthless girl. I am a Death Eater, a loyal follower to Lord Voldemort. I would never, ever fall in love with a filthy little Mudblood like you!"_

I rip the locket from my neck and Snape vanishes. I choke on my sobs as I fall to the floor, his words- no, the locket's words- echoing in my mind again and again. I bury my face in my hands.

"I hate you," I gasp between sobs. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

And then, just like always, the memory of his mouth next to my ear whispering, _"I love you, Hermione Granger,"_ takes over my mind. His silky, velvety voice repeats the words over and over again, until it seems like there are no other words in the English language but those.

"I love you, too," I finally whisper to get the sound to stop.

And I am alone. No Snape. No whisper of his love for me. Nothing, but my quieting sobs.

By the time Harry returns, I've cleaned myself up and reattached the locket around my neck. I've cleaned the tent twice and reorganized my books three times.

"I didn't want to take too much," he says as he places a relatively large bundle on the table, "but I didn't know when we'd be able to get more food. I think most of this stuff can last us awhile." He pauses before sadly whispering, "I feel awful taking this without leaving money."

"We'll come back after everything is over," I say. "And we'll leave a big tip."

This gets him to crack a small smile. "Yeah, okay, we'll do that."

I give him a weak smile in return as I help him unload the bag. I gasp in surprise when he pulls out a small box of cookies.

"I know, I know," he says quickly. "We should only take what we need, but I think we both need these right now, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

About ten minutes later, Harry and I are sitting across from each other on my bed, the box of cookies between us. Harry gingerly opens it, savoring the moment before handing me a cookie and taking one for himself. It is the sweetest thing I've had in months and I chew slowly.

"When everything is over," I say, "I am going to eat a room full of cookies."

Harry laughs. "And I'll come over and help you eat all of it." He thinks for a moment before saying, "When everything is over, I want to find Ginny and tell her exactly how I feel about her. I want to actually say those three words."

"You haven't said them yet?"

He shakes his head as he hands me another cookie before taking his second. "It never seemed like the right time. When I say it, I want it to be special. I don't want it to be a memory that just gets lost among the others. I want her to always remember the moment I told her I love her." He meets my eyes. "What about you? Did you and your Slytherin ever get that far?"

I take my time chewing my cookie before answering. "Yes."

"Really?" Harry sits up a little straighter. "Come on, tell me. Who am I going to spill to?" He gestures around the empty room to make his point. "You don't even have to tell me who the bloke is."

"Well… I said it first," I finally admit. "I really wasn't excepting him to say anything in return to be honest. I told him that I said I loved him, not to hear him say it back, but because I wanted him to know how I felt."

Harry lets out a low whistle. "Wow Hermione. That's deep. Did he say it back?"

I blush scarlet. "Not right away."

Harry's eyebrows shoot skyward. After a moment his jaw drops, his lips tilting ever so slightly upward. "Hermione Jean Granger, you sly dog!"

"I didn't plan for it to happen!" I say quickly. "It was just… I told him that I loved him and that those feelings scared me because I thought I loved Ron and when he started dating Lavender it hurt like hell. I knew I loved my Slytherin and I was terrified over how much power that gave him over my heart. And then one thing lead to another…"

He smiles. "I get it, Hermione. Really, I do. It's just… wow. No offense, but I figured you would wait until marriage or something."

I shrug and instantly want to turn the tables. "Well what about you and Ginny?"

Harry laughs. "Me and Gin? No way! I am planning on telling her I love her before I sleep with her." He pauses. "Since we are being honest with one another, Gin and I almost did it."

I crinkle my nose together.

"Hey, I listened to you- it's my turn. It was a couple of hours before I went on the mission with… with Dumbledore. She really, really wanted to it. But, I wanted to wait. Gin respected my wishes, but I think she was a little more than disappointed." He gives me a smirk. "So, how was he in the sack?"

"Harry James Potter!"

"Oh come on, Hermione!" he teases. "I'm your best friend, you're my best friend, just talk to me! You already went to me for romance advice with this guy, need I remind you?"

I blush and eat the rest of my third cookie. "Fine. If you really want to know, he was fabulous. And right before we… finished, he told me that he loved me. His exact words were, 'I love you, Hermione Granger'."

"Damn," Harry says with a devilish grin. "After this war, I'd like to meet your Slytherin. Have a nice sit down conversation with him- man to man."

The image of Harry and Snape sitting down and having a discussion over Snape's dating of me is so impossible that I actually laugh. "I don't think that'll be possible."

Understanding fills Harry's green eyes and he takes my hand in his. He moves the box of cookies out of the way and pulls me toward him so I am seating on his lap. There is nothing romantic about his embrace, only friendship, trust and love. I circle my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, wanting nothing more than for him to hold me.

"There are only two cookies left," he says finally.

"Let's save them for a rainy day," I reply.

Harry nods and doesn't let me go.


	24. Chapter 24

I drop Harry to the ground. My heart is pounding loudly in my chest, my breath coming out in pants. I fall to the floor and place my head between my knees to calm my breathing. The moment my eyes close the image of that blasted snake jumping out at us flashes in my mind.

I gasp in fear and leap to my feet. I clutch my heart in an effort to slow it. I knew going to Godric's Hollow was completely stupid and foolish, I just _knew_ it! But I still thought going there might at the very least teach us something, which it most certainly did not!

My hands are shaking when I stoop down and pull Harry up, throwing him onto the closest bed, which happens to be mine. The moment his body connects with the mattress, his wand falls to the floor.

"Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no…"

His wand lays in two perfect pieces, the result of my spell to get rid of the snake long enough for us to get away. I bend down and gather the pieces together gingerly.

"Repairo."

Harry's wand feebly connects before falling apart on its own. I try every possible repairing spell I can think of, but nothing works.

"He's going to kill me," I whimper. "I can't believe I actually broke his wand."

I tuck the pieces into my pocket, hoping that I can buy myself sometime before Harry realizes what I've done. I glance up at him, but he is still unconscious. I grip my curls tightly and close my eyes. _Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

"_You look like shit."_

I ignore Snape's comment and keep my head down. I do not have time for him right now. Nor can I risk taking off the locket and something happening to it after I broke Harry's wand. I walk out of the tent and into the cold, suddenly finding our small living quarters much too cramped.

"_So, let's recount all the things you've managed to do wrong so far. First, you agreed to go on this mission. Then you drove one of your friends away. You walked directly into a trap and then broke your friend's wand. Did I miss anything?"_

"I really don't have the patience to deal with you, right now," I sigh. "You aren't even real."

I ignore whatever comment he makes after that and suddenly reach for my purse. I dig around inside it for a moment before finding Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait from 12 Grimmauld Place. I pull it out and lean it against a nearby tree. I glance back at the tent before calling out for him.

"What do you want now?" he snaps without coming into the frame.

"A distraction."

Phineas pokes his head into the frame, his eyes still covered by my spell. There is a deep scowl on his features and he doesn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Why in the name of Merlin's beard would I give you a distraction, girl? You shoved me ungraciously into a bag and also defiled my portrait! It is a wonder I'm even talking to you right now!"

"Please, sir," I beg. "I just need someone to talk to."

Phineas crosses his arms against his chest and lets out a huff, but he doesn't leave his frame, which I take to be a good sign.

"Could you tell me what's going on at the school? I want to pretend I'm not in hiding for a little bit. I'd like to pretend that I am a normal student back at Hogwarts. Please? Could you do that for me, sir?"

"I have strict orders from the Headmaster not to reveal any dealing within the school to anyone," he snaps. "Besides, even if Snape hadn't told me not to, I still wouldn't. You haven't done a single thing for me, so why should I bother to help you?"

"Because I'm fighting to get rid of You-Know-Who!"

Phineas snorts. "Please. The only wizard who stood a chance against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead! If Dumbledore couldn't kill him, then neither can you or those boys you are traveling with. All three of you are doomed and it's best just to turn yourselves in now before a Death Eater catches you."

"Hermione? Where are you?"

I look to the tent as Harry steps out of it. He glances at Phineas's portrait in confusion as he rubs his head and comes out to meet us. "You all right, Hermione?"

"I'm fine," I say with a sigh. "Just shaken up is all. You weren't bitten or anything, were you?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, she didn't get me. If anything your spell caused me to knock my head on something, but I'll take that over being eaten any day." He gestures to Phineas's painting. "Why are you talking to him? Tell you anything about the school?"

"Snape's forbidden him to release any information about the school to anyone."

"Stop talking about me like I am not present!" Phineas yells. "I am right here! Just because I am a painting does not give you the right to ignore me! Honestly, have you no manners?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Sorry, sir. I wasn't expecting to you hang around as long as you have." He turns to me. "Typical of Snape to even give the paintings orders. The slimeball really has thought of anything, hasn't he? How much do you want to bet he's locked all the ghosts up as well and let Filch go back to the 'old punishments' he's so found of? You know, tying students up by their ankles in the dungeons or whatever the hell it was he liked so much."

"That is Headmaster Snape, young man! How dare you insult the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Oh, shut up, Phineas," Harry snaps.

This infuriates Phineas and he promptly leaves his portrait without a backward glance. I let out a sigh and slip the painting back inside my bag.

"I don't know why I wanted to talk to him," I finally admit. "Just thought he might be able to tell us something about the school. It kills me not knowing about how everyone is doing. Do you… do you think Ron will go back once term starts back up?"

Harry shrugs. "I haven't the faintest clue. Maybe. That way he can keep an eye on Ginny. It'd be nice to know she's got another person looking out for her."

I nod absentmindedly and play with the locket around my throat.

"Are you wearing another necklace?"

"What?" I look down and see the silver of my necklace peeking out under my shirt. I pull the necklace free and hold it out so Harry can see the simple quill attached to the chain, my heart feeling like it has climbed out of my ribcage and skydived into my stomach.

"It's nice. Very you. Where'd you get it?" he asks when his eyes meet mine again.

"My Slytherin."

"Oh."

Harry clears his throat awkwardly. We've haven't discussed my love life since the day after Ron left. I didn't explain the whole of the situation, but Harry was smart enough to figure out that my Slytherin wasn't exactly on our side. He understood I still loved him, but also felt so much pain and hurt and betrayal. We mutually agreed not to bring it up again anytime soon.

"It was a Valentine's Day present," I say, fingering the pennant. "I've haven't taken it off since he gave it to me."

Harry reaches over and grasps my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. I give him a small smile in return.

"Hey, Hermione," he says after a moment. "Do you have my wand? I looked for it when I woke up, but it wasn't in my pockets or on the bed or the floor next to me."

My face pales and I pull my hand out of Harry's grasp.

"I did my best to fix it," I swear as I pull out the two broken pieces of Harry's wand. "But wands are extremely difficult… I think my spell might have rebounded and hit your wand…"

Harry accepts the pieces of his wand, his jaw clenched. There are a few tense seconds before he lets out a deep breath and nods his head. "Right. This makes things more difficult. We'll have to share your wand when we take watches. Give it here."

I bite my lower lip, but hand over my wand. I know it works well enough for Harry; he used it before back in our third year and it obeyed him nicely enough. It'll have to do for now. Harry takes my wand gingerly and then places the two broken pieces of his into the pouch around his neck that Hagrid gave him.

"I'm not mad," he says when he catches me watching him wearily. "Honest. Just… sad. That wand's been with me through everything. Maybe I should get it framed."

I crack a small smile at this and Harry gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Go on. Get some rest. I'll keep watch. Oh, and give the locket here as well- it's my turn for it."

I gratefully remove Slytherin's necklace and hand it over to Harry. He waits a moment before slipping it on and I don't blame him. That bloody thing is like a Dementor, the way it sucks all the hope and happiness out of us. I look back at him before I enter the tent, but he's turned away from me, crouched on the ground, looking out at the forest.

Before I climb into bed, I grab Harry's blanket and a jar containing Bluebell Flames. I take them out to Harry, draping the blanket around him and placing the jar beside him. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile. I squeeze his shoulder before heading back inside and curling up under my own blankets to escape the December air. My eyes flutter shut and drift off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up to screaming.

Harry is above me, pinning me down, yelling at me to wake up. When he sees my eyes are open, he quickly moves off of me, but stays sitting on my bed. I am shaking.

"You were screaming," he says finally. "When I ran in to see what was wrong, you were flaying about on the bed. You nearly punched me in the face when I tried to wake you up, so I had to hold you down. What were you dreaming about?"

I shake my head. "I don't remember, but it was terrifying."

Harry nods and pulls me into his arms, rocking me back and forth ever so slightly. "It was just a nightmare," he whispers. "Just go back to sleep."

I try to relax in his arms, but I can't. The feeling of terror still clenches around my heart. I think not knowing what scared me so much makes it worse. Harry's arms drop around me when he can tell I am not going to relax.

"Turn around, Hermione."

Puzzled, I do as he asks. He pulls me toward him so my back is nearly touching his chest. His hands come up and begin to massage my shoulders and my neck. Instantly I let out a soft sigh, my muscles loosening. Harry works through the knots in my shoulder blades, working his way down my back before returning to my neck. He massages my scalp and then takes my hands to rub circles into my palms. Once I am leaning completely against him, utterly relaxed, he stops.

"Better?"

"You're a Saint," I muse.

He laughs.

"Come on," I say, turning around and making him do the same. "Your turn."

I mimic what Harry did. I knead the knots in his shoulders with my fingers, applying more and more pressure until he sighs, letting me know that it is gone. I work my way down his back, but have to return sooner than he did, as Harry is way too ticklish to sit completely still. I run my fingers through his thick, messy hair because I know he likes it when Ginny does. I take his palms and trace and knead circles into his skin.

"We should have done this months ago," he says after I've finished. "I feel so much better."

"Same," I agree.

Harry turns around so we are face to face. "Are you feeling up to going back to sleep now?"

I sigh. "Not really. Why don't you give me the locket and my wand? I'll go on watch and you can sleep. One of us should get some rest at least."

"Are you sure? You only got a max of three hours."

I nod. "Completely. I won't be getting anymore sleep for a while."

Harry removes the locket and hands me it along with my wand. "All right. You can wake me up if you start getting tired, you know."

"I know, but I'll be fine."

I give Harry my blanket and head outside. I cast a warming spell on Harry's blanket and wrap it around myself. I pull the jar of Bluebell fire closer and hold my hands over the flame to warm them. Snow falls lightly, covering the ground and trees. I sigh and pull the blanket tighter around myself as my thoughts creep away from me. It's going to be a long watch.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: This chapter in Severus's perceptive!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sit at my desk, my hands in my hair and my eyes closed tightly. I need to be left alone. No students, no professors, no Death Eaters; just me. I groan and rub my eyes before looking toward Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait. He left rather abruptly to check on his other painting which is still no doubt at the bottom of Miss Granger's bag.

_Damn it!_ I was not supposed to be thinking about her!

"Problem, Severus?"

"Leave me alone, Albus," I growl.

Dumbledore laughs merrily behind me. Damn that old man. I wonder if there is a way to remove his painting from this office. Merlin knows it would help me concentrate if I didn't have his commentary running in the background. The other paintings sleep, or at the very least, _pretend_ to sleep and have the decency to leave me to my thoughts. Dumbledore happens to be just as annoying and persistent as a painting as he was in real life. Just my luck.

"Come on, Severus, I can help. That is what I am here for- to offer advice to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts."

I bite back a reply and stand. I need a room without paintings. Or another member of the human race.

My cloak billows behind me as I exit my office, slamming the door behind me so Albus knows I am most definitely _not_ in a good mood. I stalk through the hallways, a scowl on my face. The students who cross my path jump to the walls in fear, with the exception of a few idiots who publically try to stand up to me or the Carrows. Bloody morons. Longbottom stares me down as I sweep past. _Bully for you, _I think as I turn the corner, _you've finally managed to grow a bloody backbone. Now, if you would kindly grow a fucking brain, you wouldn't be spending so much time in the hospital wing._

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your common room?" I bark at two Hufflepuffs who stand idly against a wall. "Move it! Curfew is in five minutes!"

I watch them scurry away from me, in the completely wrong direction. Not very subtle about having a secret hideout for those stupid enough to fight back. Honestly, everything would be so much bloody easier if these thunderheads learned to just keep their noses to the ground! Potter's had a bad influence on them.

I round another corner and come face to face with Minerva McGonagall. Her lips are pulled together tightly as she glares darkly at me. I sneer right back and continue walking, grateful she doesn't stop me to scold me again. I don't need another round of her 'disappointed and disgusted' bullshit piece.

When I finally find myself outside of the entrance to my private labs, I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Headmaster Snape, a word please."

Damn it all to the seven pits of Hell! I turn to stare down Alecto Carrow. "What do you want now?" I hiss.

She arches an eyebrow and me and crosses her arms against her chest. "A few of the students have confessed to staging an uprising. They were planning to attack Amycus, you and myself and then seizing power of the school."

All the gold in my Gringotts account says it was a group of Gryffindors. I resist the urge to rub my temples in frustration. Why can't the students just be intelligent and worry about their own arses for once? Must they _always_ attempt to play the hero and save the day? They are just going to get themselves killed! Not to mention I am running low on patience, as well as ideas for silently less horrible detentions than the ones Alecto and her brother are so fond of. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"I trust the threat has been dealt with and the students punished?"

"Of course, sir." Alecto gives me a grin that causes the muscles in my right hand to twitch with the urge to slap her. "Amycus and Filch are currently punishing them as we speak."

Fantastic. Now I have to spend the rest of my evening untying students from the dungeon ceiling. Perfect.

"And you are here because?" I growl, my annoyance levels raising to an all-time high. "If you had the situation under control there was no need to come and inform me. You and Amycus are in charge of all disciplinary actions."

"Amycus and I are running low on Veritaserum. We like using _Crucio_ to get answers, but a select few students refuse to tell us anything then either. Forcing that potion down their throat should do the trick, wouldn't you agree?"

Damn it, Longbottom!

"Of course. Wait here." I mutter the password to my labs so Alecto can't hear before slipping inside and shutting the door. I cross the room to my store closet and pull out two vials of Veritaserum. I take an empty vial and fill it with water before charming it to look exactly like the other potion. I can't help my students too much, but I can at least give them a chance.

I return to Alecto and hand her the vials. When she opens her blasted mouth to continue our conversation, I give her a deep glare that rivals that of the Dark Lord's. I wait until she's hurried off and turned the corner before reentering my labs. Finally, peace.

I glance around the room, my black eyes falling on the work station on the opposite side of the room. I do not have time for memories today. I pointedly ignore that station and go to mine. I remove my outer robe and toss it onto the couch before rolling up my sleeves. With a single tap of my wand, the fire under my caldron is lit. I casually walk to my storeroom and pull out potion ingredients. I don't care what I'm brewing, I just need to do it.

"_I was brewing a potion to help me calm down and focus. I find that brewing is an excellent method for tuning out the world around me, as I have to focus solely on my cauldron."_

I can't help the repeat of Granger's words echoing against the walls. My memories have an annoying habitat of bringing her up when I most definitely do _not_ need to be reminded of her. Again her voice floats around me. A sudden blind fury comes over me and I grab the closest glass vial and hurl it at the wall. The shattering sound of glass on stone is so satisfying that I throw another and another.

I have to force myself to unhand the last vial before I break it as well. I lower myself to the couch and place my head in my hands. I need peace. I need quiet. I need… damn it, I need Granger. No. I quickly shake my head to remove the sentiment. I need to focus. Granger is a distraction, one I simply cannot permit myself.

I wave my wand at the broken vials to mend them. Another wave sends them back the storeroom where they belong. I cannot brew today. I haven't been able to brew in weeks. I grip my hair tightly and focus on keeping my mind clear.

_I am Severus Snape. I am no longer a Death Eater. I am not loyal to Lord Voldemort. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am loyal to Albus Dumbledore. I am Severus Snape. I am no longer a Death Eater. I am not loyal to Lord Voldemort. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am loyal to Albus Dumbledore. _

I look up at my private labs, suddenly finding the room empty. A small part of me, a piece I keep hidden and locked away, expects to see a head of thick, brown curls exiting the storeroom, her arms full to the bursting point with potions ingredients. I see her homework scattered on my work station. I hear her humming as she brews. I see her roll her honey eyes at some comment I made before giving me a worthy comeback.

I stand abruptly and leave the lab. I cannot be here, there are too many memories. I wonder the halls, keeping my eyes peeled for students out past curfew. When I find myself outside my chambers, I promptly turn in the opposite direction. The castle seems too small now. There are only so many places I can go that don't haunt me. I scowl as I make my way back to the Headmaster's Office.

"Oh, good you're back!" Dumbledore says brightly when I enter the room. "Phineas has been looking for you."

"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood-"

"Do not use that word!" I yell, slamming my fist onto my desk. "How many times must I tell you? Never say it in my presence!"

Phineas Black gives me a dirty look and I glare right back. Bastard.

"Fine, the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"

"Oh, marvelous!" Dumbledore cheers. "Quickly now Severus; we must act quickly! You must give Harry the sword, but remember he must take it under conditions of need and valor- that is essential! And you must not be seen-"

"I am aware," I snap as I move toward his painting and pull it away from the wall to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor from its hiding place. "Are you going to tell me why the sword is so important? You've been going on about it for months now. Why does Potter need it?"

"Don't worry about that," Dumbledore replies. "Just make sure Harry gets it; he will know what to do."

I pull a traveling cloak over my robes and calmly sweep out the door, the sword hidden in my robes. I stalk out of the castle and down the grounds until I reach the Apparition point. I turn on the spot and vanish.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Expecto Patronum."_

A silver doe bursts from the tip of my wand. She walks gracefully around me before stopping and cocking her head to one side as if asking a question.

"Find Harry Potter and lead him to this pond," I tell her softly. "There are charms protecting his campsite so I cannot locate him."

My doe nods her head and sets off through the forest, her silvery light casting shadows on the trees and snow. I follow her, but stick to the shadows. I must watch Potter collect the sword; I cannot leave until I know he has it. I watch with weary eyes as my doe comes to a stop. I trace the line she makes with her eyes and watch as Potter materializes out of thin air. He is watching my patronus closely and follows as she turns to lead him to the pond.

I know I must turn and trail after them. I know my duty is to ensure Potter gets the sword. However, the moment I saw Potter step out of his protective shield, I was able to see in. A small tent sits in the center of the clearing. I look back to Potter and can still see the dim light of my doe. When I don't see Granger emerge from the tent, I assume Potter was on watch. I take careful steps toward the tent, completely aware I am not doing what is expected of me.

Granger is curled up on a small bed, the blanket tucked up to her chin. Her brown hair is spread out against the pillow in all its curled glory. I glance back toward the entrance of the tent. No Potter. I am already risking too much. I kneel beside her bed and gently move a lock of hair out of her face. She sighs in her sleep and nudges my hand with her nose. Once more I check to see if Potter is back. Satisfied that I have enough time, I lean forward and kiss her, gently and softly.

I notice her eyelashes fluttering when I pull away and quickly leave the tent. I hear her voice thick with sleep say my name, but I must not look back. When I hear her call out for Potter, I know she is fully awake and hurry to the darken line of trees to hide myself. Granger emerges from the tent, wrapping a blanket around herself. She looks around for Potter before narrowing her eyes at something she sees in the forest.

Potter and Weasley exit together, both soaked, one carrying the sword of Gryffindor and the other a broken locket.

I watch with a smirk as Granger attacks Weasley, screaming at him for abandoning them. Potter lets her go on for a bit before casting a protection spell between Granger and Weasley. She is fury incarnate with her hair a fizzy, wild mess and her honey eyes set ablaze. I allow myself a few more moments to look at her before I melt into the shadows and darkness around me.

I wonder through the forest until I get far enough away from them to Disapparate back to Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I've decided one more chapter in Severus's point of view couldn't hurt. The rest of the story will probably be in Hermione's though!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I glare at the students from across my desk. They stand a few feet apart from each other, their heads downcast. I simply do _not_ have the patience to deal with these idiots today.

"Fifty points will be taken from both of you," I growl. "And furthermore-"

My words are drowned out in a hiss as my left arm burns. Damn it! If I have no patience for students today, I certainly have absolutely no tolerance for Death Eaters. I look back to the two quivering Ravenclaws before me. My Mark burns again and I resist the urge to cover it with my right hand.

"Furthermore," I continue, "you shall serve a month's worth of detention with Mr. Filch starting tomorrow night at nine o'clock in his office. Do I make myself clear?"

They nod once.

"Good. Now get out."

I glare at their backs as they flee my office and hiss again at my Mark. Damn this bloody thing. I stand and pull on a traveling cloak, ignoring Dumbledore's question of what is going on. I don't need to deal with him right now. It'll take all my effort not to just kill someone at whatever meeting is being held tonight.

I stroll out of the castle, not even bothering with the Carrows. I can't stand their presence enough as it is. I make my way down the grounds to the Apparition point and head toward Malfoy Manor.

The once impressive building now reflects the rotten family within it. The grounds are unkempt, the paint peeling, the whole plot of land feels more like a graveyard or a house of dead than a home. I pity Draco; his father's an idiot and his childhood home is now more a decaying prison than a safe haven.

I don't bother with knocking as I enter the house. Sounds of panic come from the parlor and I causally stroll toward it. Narcissa is holding Draco tightly to her chest, both of their faces pale. Lucius and Bellatrix are having it out in the middle of foyer, the chandelier a broken mess of glass on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally snap.

Lucius looks at me and I notice the brief flicker of desperation that crosses his face. He has been looking like shit lately. Azkaban did not do him any favors, nor, I suppose, did having the most powerful and deadly wizard to ever live stay in his home.

"We had them!" Bellatrix shrieks. "We had Potter and the Mudblood and that useless ginger, but they got away!"

"How, pray tell, did you manage to lose three young wizards?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm and collected.

"That stupid House elf of Lucius's came and got them out!" she screams, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde haired man. "If you had just killed that useless little troll when you had the chance, then we would have been able to present Potter to the Dark Lord on a fucking silver platter!"

"Enough!" I yell. "Does the Dark Lord know that Potter was here?"

Bellatrix and Lucius return to glaring at each other. And they wonder why we never seem to be able to get anything done.

"I was about to call him," Bellatrix hisses, "but then Lucius cut me off! He says because it was his house, he should have the privilege to call the Dark Lord! Never mind the fact that had it not been for _me_, the Snatchers wouldn't have even brought them here!"

"They came to my house, Bella!"

"Don't you 'Bella' me!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" My outburst causes a wonderful moment of silence. "Now. How did Potter and the others get here?"

"The Snatchers brought them." It is Narcissa who speaks, still clinging tightly to Draco. "One of them said the Dark Lord's name and they were able to track them. They brought them here because they suspected one was Harry Potter. There was something wrong with his face, so they couldn't be sure. We asked Draco to identify them, but he wasn't certain."

I look to the boy, but he refuses to meet my eyes. Clever little idiot. He lied. I owe him one now. And I bet it was Potter who used Voldemort's name. Bloody moron could have gotten Granger killed.

"There was another thing," Bellatrix hisses. She narrows her eyes at me and I return the glare. Two can play your game, Lestrange. "They had the Sword of Godric Gryffindor with them. The sword that you gave me to put in my vault at Gringotts!"

I roll my eyes. "Obviously theirs was a fake, Bellatrix."'

"That's what the goblin said," Lucius points out. "After you 'questioned' the Mudblood and she said it was fake, the goblin confirmed it."

My heart stops beating for a moment.

"And what wonderful technique of interrogating did you use this time?" I ask, keeping my tone bored.

Bellatrix's lips curl into a smile. "Mostly _Cruico_ but I did leave her with a nice little present. A nice way to remember she is no better than the dirt on my boots."

Draco's face pales and I notice that he tightens his grip on his mother's arms. So does Bellatrix.

"Go on, Draco. Tell the man what I did to the girl." She is laughing now.

I stare pointedly at Draco until he finally meets my eyes. "She carved 'Mudblood' into her arm."

The words are no more than whispers but I can hear them just fine. I look to Bellatrix, my face still a mask of cool indifference and boredom. I arch an eyebrow. "Is that really the best you could think of?" Bellatrix looks like she has been slapped in the face, which I supposed I'll have to settle with. She bares her teeth in a growl like a wild animal. If I have my way, she will die first.

"Now," I say, forcing myself not to imagine the horrors Granger went through. "Has the Dark Lord been notified about what happened here?"

At this, Bellatrix looks a little worried. "Not yet. You see, Snape, the Dark Lord entrusted me with a special item in his possession. He asked me to hide it for him; keep it safe encase someone were to go after it. Since Potter, the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor had a copy of the sword, I feared they had gotten into my vault at Gringotts. It is the safest place I know of and that is where I hid our Lord's precious item."

"If the sword they have is fake then obviously they were not in your vault," I say, dryly. "Just summon the Dark Lord and admit that you lost Potter."

"You don't understand," she hisses. "He asked me to hide his Horcux."

I am going to kill Dumbledore. I am going to resurrect the bastard and then kill him again.

"After Lucius managed to destroy his diary, he decided to trust a piece of his soul to a more worthy servant. Me." Her voice is smug and conceited. "I worry he might not think I am capable of keeping this object safe and would remove it from my possession. Doing so would certainly end in the destruction of the Horcux, as I am the only servant the Dark Lord can trust with such a task."

"Since no one has gotten into your vault, I am sure the Dark Lord would not remove this object from your charge. Just call him and admit that you had the boy, but you lost him."

Lucius looks to his wife and son, worry clear on his features. "The Dark Lord will be furious," he whispers.

"Oh, I am certain he will be very livid, yes. However, since it was you and Bellatrix who lost him, perhaps just the two of you should make the call. Narcissa and Draco will not be needed. Now, would you two kindly figure out which one of you will call him?"

I keep my black eyes on Lucius and Bellatrix, but can still see Narcissa leading Draco out of the parlor. She casts me a grateful glance as she shuts the door behind them. They should not pay for Lucius's mistakes.

"Are you going to stay?"

I roll my eyes at Bellatrix. "I wasn't here when you captured and lost Potter. It is not my responsibility to explain to the Dark Lord what happened. Besides, I am needed at Hogwarts."

"The Carrows can take care of things," she insists.

"Careful, Bella- one might think you actually like having me around. And if I leave the Carrows in charge for much longer, I might not have any students left. The Dark Lord does not want us to waste a single drop of magical blood. Now, call him and beg forgiveness."

I turn on my heel and stroll out of the parlor. Narcissa and Draco's voices are whispers in another room, but I do not go to them. They should leave the Manor for a little while until Voldemort has finished unleashing his wrath on Lucius and Bellatrix. I walk calmly out of the Manor to the Apparition point before returning to the school. I force myself to walk slowly and purposefully through the corridors as I make my way to my office. Once outside it, I hurl open the door, unable to contain my fury any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dumbledore looks up from his painting, startled at my outburst. The other paintings jolt awake. Upon seeing how thoroughly pissed off I am, they quickly exit their portraits, leaving me alone with Dumbledore.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about," he says calmly.

"I've had enough of your lies! Why didn't you tell me about the Horcuxes?!"

"You were- and still are- on a need-to-know basis, Severus. You didn't need to know about Voldemort's Horcuxes because they are not your concern."

"No, not mine, but they are the concern of three seventeen year old children?" I spit. "That's the task you gave Potter? Hunt down and destroy Voldemort's Horcuxes?"

"It is the only way Voldemort can truly be destroyed. Along with the vital piece of information I gave you last year."

"How can you be so sure that the boy will survive this… this suicide mission?! If it is so important that Voldemort kills him, why haven't you just told him to hand himself over? Let more experienced wizards handle tracking down and killing the Horcuxes."

"It sounds like you are concerned for the boy, Severus."

"Not for him. Never for him," I hiss.

"Then why are you so distraught over this? Harry, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are more than capable of finishing the hunt that I started. I wouldn't have asked Harry to do it if I didn't think he could survive it. Trust me, Severus. The three of them will be fine."

"Fine? Fine! I'm sure they were fine after being dragged to Malfoy Manor where they were no doubt tortured repeatedly!" The image of Granger withering on the floor screaming in agony flashes in my mind and I quickly shake my head to remove it.

"Are they still there? You must get them out, Severus!"

"They are gone. Dobby got them out. I don't know how long they were there, or where they went."

Dumbledore lets out a sigh. "Good. At least they are safe now. Do they still have the sword?"

"Bellatrix thought it was the one from her vault. She tortured Granger into revealing where they got it. She claimed it was a fake and a goblin they had captive lied saying it was as well. I didn't see it when I was called there, so I assume it that the sword is still in their possession. Let me guess, they need the sword to kill the Horcuxes."

"How very astute, Severus," Dumbledore praises. "It is essential that it remains with them. They cannot hope to destroy the remaining Horcuxes without it."

"And how many are left, exactly?"

"Need-to-know, Severus. You do not need to know this."

I glare at him and promptly storm out of my office, ignoring his calls to come back. I stalk through the hallways, not even bothering with calling out the students who try to hide in the shadows. I pass by my labs without a backward glance and continue on to my chambers. The doe that guards the painting looks at me expectedly before I give her the password.

Once the door swings open, I walk inside and slam it closed. I pull my outer robes off and toss them aside. I make my way to the ornate desk in my sitting room and pull open the bottom most drawer to reveal a bottle of Firewhiskey. I don't even bother will getting a glass before sitting in my desk chair and taking a long drink. The alcohol burns my throat on the way down, but I don't care. I continue to drink until the bottle is halfway gone.

"_You really shouldn't drink so much."_

"I can do whatever I want," I say with a glare as I look up at Granger. I take another long swing of Firewhiskey and her image becomes clearer. "You aren't really here, so you can't stop me."

She rolls her honey eyes and walks closer to me, kneeling in front of me on the floor. _"You shouldn't be mad at Dumbledore. You know he means well, even if he is a painting. And he is right, you know. Harry, Ron and I can handle the Horcuxes. We've been fine for months."_

"Please tell me in what world being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange is considered 'fine,'" I hiss as I take another drink.

Granger sighs and helps me lower the bottle to the desk. Her small hands find mine and she pulls me to my feet. _"Come on, Severus. You're drunk."_

"And you are a figment of my imagination."

"_Figment or no, I am here to take care of you."_

She pulls me along to my bed chambers and helps me out of my robes and into a pair of pajamas. She reminds me to place a trashcan by my bed encase I vomit and to put a Sober-Up Potion on my bedside table next to my wand. She lays down on one side of the bed and I stumble into the other, pulling the sheets up around me. I refuse to close my eyes.

"_You have to sleep, Severus," _she says gently. _"It'll be all right; I'll still be here when you wake up."_

"No, you won't," I sigh, before rolling over so I don't face her and letting my eyes fall shut.


	27. Chapter 27

My body went numb hours ago. The wind blows my hair into my face and I readjust my grip on the dragon's back. Harry turns to look at me, his discomfort as evident as mine.

"I think we are going lower!" he yells over the wind. "Ron spotted a lake up ahead; I say we jump!"

"Agreed!"

I focus on the upcoming lake, eager to get out of the air and back on beautifully solid ground. How Harry and Ron can stay in air so long is beyond me. If I have my way, I will stay on the ground for the rest of my life.

Harry gives us a count down and we push off the dragon's back. There is a brief moment of free-fall before I crash into the water. I kick hard against the fabric of my Bellatrix Lestrange clothes that have become weighed down by the water. I make my way to the shore. Harry and Ron help pull me from the water as I cruse Bellatrix's wardrobe. Honestly, why does she wear this much clothing?

I fish out some clothes from my bag and pass them to Ron and Harry.

"He knows," Harry says suddenly, holding his hand to his scar. "He doesn't know we're the ones destroying the Horcuxes, but he knows someone is after them. I… I think he's going to check to see if they're safe. We have to go back to Hogwarts now, while he's distracted."

My face pales, but I'm sure Ron and Harry pass it off as the cold.

"Back to Hogwarts? Are you sure?"

Harry nods. "I could feel his… desperation. He doesn't think anyone can get it since it's in the school- especially us. We have to go now."

"B-but we have to plan! We can't just go in guns blazing!"

Ron gives me a confused look, but I ignore him.

"Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked? We plan, we show up, and everything falls to shit. We probably have even more luck if we just go in blind."

My panic must be pretty clear on my features because he lets out a sigh.

"Come on, Hermione. You knew you were going to have to face him eventually."

"Face who?" Ron pipes up. He looks between us curiously. When neither Harry nor I speak, he lets out a long sigh. "Guys, I've been out of the loop since I came back. What are you two talking about?"

I meet his eyes and sigh. "Ron… after we broke up and you started dating Lavender, I also started seeing someone. Harry knew about him, but not _who_ he was. See… we couldn't be together in public because he was a Slytherin."

"You are dating a Slytherin!" Ron's ears turn the color of his hair with his outburst. He clenches and unclenches his hands into fists as he glares at me. "How could you do that?"

"Lay off, Ron," Harry snaps. "Maybe if you weren't so busy sucking Lavender's face off, you would have noticed how happy Hermione was."

"But she is with a Slytherin!"

"Was!" I shout. "We were together! But after Dumbledore's death, he revealed he wasn't on our side and I haven't seen or heard from him since!"

"Well what do you expect from a Slytherin?" Ron yells back.

"Ron! That is enough!" Harry steps between us and glares at Ron. "Back off! You didn't exactly choose a great girlfriend after Hermione, so I don't want to hear it! Yeah, Hermione's boyfriend didn't turn out to be a good guy, but at least he made her happy when they were together!" The tension is thick between the two boys before Ron finally backs down.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles

"It's fine, Ron," I sigh. "Besides, Harry's right. I knew I was going to have to face him sooner or later. Come on, let's get ready for Hogwarts." I pull Harry's Invisibility Cloak from my bag. "We'll take turns changing out of our wet clothes. I'll have to Apparate us to Hogsmeade and from there we'll have to figure out a way in."

"The map should help," Harry says. "We'll deal with getting into the school once we get there."

He takes the cloak from me and throws it over himself so he can change. Once he's done, he passes the cloak to Ron, before handing it over to me. I take my time changing out of my wet clothes because I'm not ready to return to Hogwarts. I know we won't be able to keep our presence there a secret for long, so it is only a matter of time before I come face-to-face with Snape.

When I come out from over the cloak, Harry grasps my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. I give him a weak smile, remembering the night we shared in the tent where we shared our secrets. Harry knows what going back to Hogwarts will do to me. He knows how badly I don't want to return, but he also knows that I will, because I know my problems aren't as important as completing our mission.

I continue to hold Harry's hand and then reach for Ron's. I take a moment to gather my nerves. Harry rubs circles into my hand with his thumb to calm me. I take a deep breath and nod once. I tighten my grip on their hands, turn on the spot and Disapparate to Hogsmeade.

An alarm echoes the streets. Ron pulls on my hand and ushers us into a shadowy doorway. Harry pulls the cloak from my bag and throws it over us and we hunch over to hide our feet. I am crushed between the two of them and Ron is stepping on my foot, but I don't speak. When the temperature around us begins to drop, and our breath becomes visible, I grip Hand's hand tightly to stop him from reacting. I can hear the Death Eaters in the distance calling out taunts. They are closer than they think they are and we cannot afford to give away our position, regardless of how close the Dementors get.

Harry's breathing becomes shaky as the Dementors come into view. I want to tell him to ignore them as best he can, but I know he has had a tough time dealing with them as of late. Harry pulls out the wand he took from Malfoy and casts the spell before I even have a chance to stop him.

A silver stag bursts out of tip of Malfoy's wand and charges the Dementors. They are pushed away from us as the stag prances around us, its silver light casting away the shadows. I feel the tension leave Harry's body, but can't bring myself to feel better despite the loss of the Dementors.

"Hey look! A Patronus! Potter must be here somewhere!"

The stag vanishes the moment we hear the Death Eater's shout. Harry leads us out of the shadowy doorway in an attempt to hide us away from them. We stop dead in our tracks when we notice them just up the street.

"Don't forget he's got that Invisibility Cloak! Leave no corner unchecked!"

Ron's grip on my hand is starting to hurt, but I don't dare voice my discomfort. My eyes dart around, desperate for an escape route.

"Psst, Potter! In here!" A voice that sounds eerily familiar comes from a dimly lit doorway, beckoning us out of the street. "Hurry, they aren't that stupid!"

I push Harry toward the door. I will gladly take this stranger over the Death Eaters. A man ushers us into the building and hushes us as he motions for us to climb the stairs. We take the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible before finding ourselves in an attic. The sounds of the man talking to the Death Eaters below floats up to us and we hold our breath, hoping against hope that he leads them away. For a few tense moments, no one speaks. Then the Death Eaters give one last nasty comment before leaving.

The man's footsteps climb the stairs and it isn't long before he stands before us. He has hard blue eyes and a long gray beard. Even with the hardened look and the scowl on his feature, he looks almost identical to Dumbledore.

"Are you mad?" he hisses. "Why in your right mind would you even _think_ of coming here? The school isn't safe! You must leave, immediately. I'll give you some supplies and I will sneak you out tomorrow. You'll have to hike for a while until you are out of the Apparition range. I can't believe you were so stupid!"

"We can't leave," Harry says. "Thank you for saving us, but we have to stay."

"Why? What could be so important to risk your life?"

"You don't understand. Professor Albus Dumbledore gave us a mission and we have to complete it."

The man chuckles humorlessly. "The great Albus Dumbledore gave you a mission? It may have escaped your notice, but he is dead! Whatever task he gave you died with him! Don't you get it? We've lost! The Death Eaters have won. Do yourself a favor and forget whatever he asked you to do, because I can assure you that it will only end in your death!"

"Don't you dare talk about Dumbledore that way!"

"I am Aberforth Dumbledore and I'll talk about my brother however I damn well please!" His outburst causes an uncomfortable silence to shift over us. He glares at Harry. "If my brother was so great, why didn't he finish whatever mission he gave you? If you think you knew him so well, why do you look so surprised to learn of my existence? He never mentioned me, did he? Never mentioned her either, did he?" Aberforth points to a painting of a young girl handing on the wall.

"That's your sister," I say quietly. "Ariana, right?"

Aberforth glances at me and nods once. "Yes. She was my little sister. Did my great brother tell you how she died?" he hisses to Harry. "Did my great brother ever explain how he killed our little sister?!"

I watch Harry's jaw clench. "No."

"He was mad with power, my brother. Got himself tied up with that Grindelward and together they had plans to become the most powerful wizards to ever live." Aberforth's words are tense and full of anger. "But when our mother died and poor Albus had to care for his family, Grindelward went on without him to travel the world. When he came back, my brother didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with his old friend. There was a duel and Ariana was hit by a stray spell. My great and _wonderful_ brother killed my little sister!"

Harry glares up at the man. "You don't know that. You said it was a stray spell. Grindelward could have hit her. You can't blame Dumbledore for bringing Grindelward into your lives because there will always be people in the world who will hurt you."

"He did not care, Potter," Aberforth spits. "He never cared!"

"You're wrong! I was with Dumbledore the night he died! He drank a potion that forced him to relive the worst moment of his life and as he drank it down, he cried out, "No, don't hurt them! Kill me! Leave them alone!" I may not have known your brother when he was a younger man, but I am willing to bet all the gold to my name and whatever I have of value, that he was forced to relive the day your sister died." There is an uneasy silence as Harry continues to glare at Aberforth. "Now, we need to get into the castle to finish the job he gave us. I don't give a damn if you think the Death Eaters have won. I just want to know if you can help us."

For a moment, Aberforth just flares back at Harry. Then his eyes soften and he turns to look at the portrait of his sister. "You know what to do," he says softly.

Ariana smiles and nods before turning and walking backwards into her painting, growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Aberforth leaves for a moment and then returns with Butterbeer and sandwiches, which we accept gratefully. He watches us with weary eyes as we eat, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I've been seeing you in the mirror," Harry says after he swallows his second sandwich. "Why have you been watching us?"

"My brother asked me to," he says begrudgingly. "And it's a good thing I was. How else do you think Dobby would have been able to get to you? Speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen him since I sent him to get you out of Malfoy Manor."

A look of pain flashes across Harry's features and I give his hand a small squeeze.

"He died," Harry says quietly. "Bellatrix Lestrange threw a knife at us when we Disapparated and it hit Dobby."

Aberforth's faces falls. "That's unfortunate. I liked that elf."

"Hey, she's coming back," Ron says, pointing to Ariana's painting. "And… she's got someone with her."

I turn to look and sure enough Ariana is walking back with someone bobbing along behind her. Then her portrait swings open and a friendly smile greets us.

"Neville!"

I launch myself around the room and throw my arms around his neck, so happy to see someone I know alive and… relatively well. Neville has cuts and bruises all over his face and he smiles despite the pain. His arms are strong around me as he hugs me back tightly before climbing out of the portrait hole and slapping Harry and Ron on their backs.

"Damn it is good to see you three," he says, his smile growing wider. "You are certainly a site for sore eyes." Neville looks up at Aberforth. "Ab, there's gonna be a few more coming through, just make sure to send them along to us."

"Does this look like King's Cross Station to you?" the older man snaps, although I can tell he isn't really mad. "I hope you told them to be sneaky about it, Longbottom."

Neville smirks. "Of course." He looks back at us. "I take it you three are back for a reason and not just to pop in and say hello."

"Dumbledore left us a job and we've been completing it while we've been gone. This is the next step, but we need to get into the castle."

"Then you came to the right place. Snape had the Carrows seal up all the secret passageways and exits, but we've still got this one."

"I've never see it before; where does it come out at?" Harry asks, looking around Neville at the darkened passageway.

"Come on, I'll show you."

We climb into the tunnel after Neville and follow him through the passageway. He tells us all about how Hogwarts has fallen to shit since we've left. How Defense Against the Dark Arts has become the Dark Arts and detentions usually mean being subjected to _Crucio_ from another student, or being physically beaten by the Carrows. He explains that Snape isn't seen much and how everything is mostly left up to the Carrows' 'good judgment'.

"Wait here a second," Neville says, a smile spreading across his face. "Trust me."

He goes ahead a little bit and opens up another door. Light pours in and the sound of talking and life fills the tunnel, but we are unable to see anything.

"Hey guys, I have a present for you," Neville calls out.

The room goes silent and then Seamus Finnegan's voice saying, "It better not be more of Aberforth's cooking," answers back. Laughter echoes around us and Neville gives us a gesture to wait. He stands still until the laughter dies down before moving slightly out of the way.

"Trust me, it's much better."

We take a few steps forward into the light. For a moment only silence meets our arrival. It's a huge room with hammocks lining the walls going up to the ceiling. The floor is littered with bodies from all four Houses, although there seems to be very, very few Slytherins. And then cheers ring out. Our classmates leap to their feet letting out whoops of joy, clapping and embracing each other. Shouts of "They're back!", "Ron!", "Hermione!", "Harry!", "They're alive!" echo around us. I can't help the smile that creeps up to my lips.

"Welcome home, guys," Neville yells above the noise. "Now let's kick some Death Eater ass!"


	28. Chapter 28

The moment we step out of the passageway, we are swept apart as we are passed from classmate to classmate. There are hugs and tears and shouts of joy. Kids I've never even talked to are embracing me and telling me how proud they are of us for fighting back. I find myself even in the arms of the Slytherins', being showered in their praise. The Hufflepuffs are near tears they are so happy and start embracing anyone and everyone near them. The Ravenclaws cheer for us as they adjust their 'battle plans'. And the Gryffindors…

The Gryffindors are screaming, whooping, and shouting. They are yelling their love, their pride, their trust, everything. They are patting us on the back, hugging us, coming back for more, and demanding our story as they shower us in praise. Dean Thomas hugs me tightly before I am passed along into another set of arms. Seamus bear hugs Ron as I find myself wrapped tightly in a group hug between Lavender and Pavarti. I look up from their embrace to see Ginny throwing her arms around Harry, pure happiness and relief on her features. She looks up and meets my eyes. I smile and jerk my head to her brother. She squeezes Harry once more before running up to Ron and tackling him to the floor. I laugh alongside everyone else.

We are finally with our family again. We are finally home.

"It's good to be back!" Harry yells above the noise. Everyone seems to quiet down immediately to listen to him. "But we aren't here just to say 'hello' and let you know we are alive. We need to find something. It is part of a mission Dumbledore left us."

"What is it?" someone asks.

"We don't know."

"Well, what's it look like?" someone else calls.

"We don't know. I know it's not a lot to go on-"

"That's nothing to go on, mate," Seamus says.

"Yes, thank you, Seamus. We know that it has something to do with the Ravenclaw house. Something that would be extremely important to Rowena Ravenclaw. Can anyone think of anything at all that would be iconic for that house? Like Gryffindor has a sword, Hufflepuff as a goblet-"

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem." All eyes turn to Luna. "It was said to make the wear wiser. It looks a little like a tiara. There is a statue of Rowena wearing it in our common room."

"Yeah, but no one's seen the diadem for years," another Ravenclaw says. "Not since the Founders were even alive."

"It doesn't matter," Harry says. "That is a start."

Ron pulls me aside as Harry and the others continue to think of ideas for something important to Ravenclaw. He ushers me into a private corner and waves away anyone that tries to join our conversation.

"Listen, it doesn't matter if we find the Horcux because we have no way to destroy," he says. "And the fact that Harry and Luna seem to think it's some long-lost tiara of Ravenclaw's doesn't exactly bode well for us to even find the bloody thing."

"It's better to have it than just give You-Know-Who the chance to get it back and then hide it somewhere else. We'll figure out a way to kill it later," I insist.

"What? No. No, I know how we can kill it without the sword."

I arch an eyebrow, impressed. "Really? How?"

"The day I stormed out of the tent, you and Harry figured out why Dumbledore wanted Harry to have Gryffindor's sword. Because it takes in only that what makes it stronger. And it took in Basilisk venom when Harry killed it back in our second year."

Understanding dawns on me and my mouth drops open. "Ron, that is brilliant! Come on, we have to tell Harry!"

I grab his hand and weave through the throng of students to find Harry. He is talking with Luna, asking her if she can get him into the Ravenclaw common room to show him what Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem looks like.

"Harry, we have a plan to destroy it! Well, it was Ron's plan and it's absolutely clever and brilliant!"

Harry looks between us before nodding. "Okay, lay it on me."

"The Basilisk. Its skeleton is still in the Chamber of Secrets. All we have to do is go down there, pull out a fang or two and presto! One Horcux killing machine," Ron explains.

Harry smiles. "Brilliant! Here," he pulls out the map and hands it to us. "Come find me when you've got it. Luna and I are going to make our way to the Ravenclaw common room. It'll be easier to find this bloody thing if I have a clue what it looks like."

I nod and make my way to the Room of Requirement's exit, still holding tightly to Ron's wrist. I check the map and find the corridor clear before we sneak outside. The hallways of Hogwarts seem darker now and more dangerous. Snape or one of the Carrows could be lurking anywhere. Ron and I creep hug the walls and constantly check the map as we start making our way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Suddenly Ron lets out a low curse. He wraps one arm around my waist and firmly presses a hand against my mouth to stop me from telling him to bugger off. He pulls me into a doorway and stares out into the hallway. After a moment, I understand. Snape stalks up the corridor, his face a sneer of anger and annoyance. His black cloak billows around him in the shadows and he passes us without a backward glance. My heart seems to have climb out of my ribcage and up my throat, as if it were about to take control of my mouth and call out to him. It's the first time I've seen him in eleven months.

Ron waits a few extra moments until he's are certain Snape's gone before releasing me. We hurry along to Myrtle's bathroom and breathe a sigh of relief when we finally reach it. I lock and ward the bathroom, adding a silencing charm for good measure. I watch Ron wearily as he heads to the sinks. I have no idea where the entrance is; I was Petrified when he and Harry went down there to rescue Ginny.

Ron checks something on one of the sink's faucets before letting out a snake like hiss. I jump back in surprise as the sinks pull apart and the one in front of Ron lowers into the ground revealing a giant hole. Ron turns to me with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Harry talks in his sleep. Have you noticed?"

"What? No, of course not."

He shrugs and doesn't say another word before jumping down into the hole. I bite my lower lip and look toward the bathroom entrance. It's now or never. I take a deep breath and leap after Ron. I can't help the scream that is ripped from my throat as I slide down the tunnel before landing on a pile of bones. Ron offers me his hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Right. This way." He leads me down the tunnel, fondly pointing out the spot where Lockhart's memory charm backfired and hit him instead. "Served the bloody git right," he says. "He was going to let Ginny die down here the bastard." Ron turns to me and smirks. "And you _fancied_ him."

"What's your point? I fancied you, too, you know."

This causes Ron to shut up until we reach a large seal. Five stone snakes stretch out across it, firmly locking it in place. Once more Ron lets out his impersonated Parseltongue. Another snake circles around the others, pushing them away from the wall and unlocking the seal. It swings open and Ron hastily climbs inside, with me at his heels.

At the far end of the Chamber is the skeleton of the Basilisk. Despite it quite obliviously being dead, I approach it cautiously. The memory of seeing it in the reflection of my mirror when I was only twelve years old still scares the shit out of me.

Ron crouches besides its mouth and grips one of its fangs tightly. He gives the tooth a few good tugs and it pulls free. As he starts walking toward me, I fish Hufflepuff's goblet out of my bag. When I offer it to him, Ron only shakes his head.

"You do it."

"Me? No, no I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Harry killed the journal, I killed the locket- you can kill the cup. Come on."

He presses the Basilisk fang gently into my hand. I let out a sigh, but nod. I can do this. Merlin knows I hate Voldemort enough to kill a part of him. I place the cup on the ground and kneel beside it. I raise the fang and bring it out on the goblet in a huge arc. A shriek fills the chamber and the water begins to raise up around us. Ron pulls me to my feet as the water forms Voldemort's face. We try to run, but the wall of water just washes over us. We are completely soaked, but before us lays a crumpled and destroyed Horcux. I turn to Ron with a smile on my face.

When his lips come down on mine, to say I was not expecting it, is putting it lightly. His arms wrap around me, holding me tightly to his chest. His mouth is warm and his arms are strong. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. This kiss makes me think I can learn to love Ron again. This kiss makes me think that I can forget about Snape and all he's done to me. When we pull away, we smile and for the first time in a long, long time, happiness fills me completely.

Ron's fingers lace together with mine as I stoop down to grab the Basilisk fang and the destroyed Horcux. I stow them into my bag and allow Ron to lead me out of the Chamber. When we find ourselves back in Myrtle's bathroom, sounds of fighting roars in from the hallway. I quickly pull out the map to find Harry.

"There he is!" Ron says, pointing to a spot on the map. The moment he does, Harry vanishes. "Where'd he go?"

"The Room of Requirement! It doesn't show up on the map!"

"You are bloody brilliant!"

I point my wand at the door and take a deep breath before unwarding it. This is it. The final battle has begun.

Ron and I emerge from the bathroom and immediately find ourselves dueling Death Eaters. I notice members of the Order among them, fighting alongside us. My classmates stand side-by-side, fighting Voldemort's followers. Pride swells up in my throat. We are Hogwarts and we will not be submissive. We are Hogwarts and we will survive.

We fight up the corridor as we begin to make our way to Harry. I cast spells left and right, defending my classmates as well as myself.

"Hermione, look out!"

I dive out of the way as a Death Eater casts a spell at the floor. A massive chasm spreads from one wall to the other, stretching at least ten feet wide from one end to the other, successfully separating me from Ron. He looks at me desperately before firing another spell at a nearby Death Eater.

"Go find Harry!" I yell across to him. "I'll use the map to make my way back to you!"

Ron gives me a longing look before nodding once. We turn our backs on each other and continue to fight. I duck down another hallway, this one not nearly as crowded as the other. I race pass the paintings and ghosts, every once in a while casting a spell to keep the Death Eaters off of me.

Suddenly someone grabs me from behind. Their arm is snug around my waist, their hand tight against my mouth. Before I have a chance to cast a nonverbal spell to free myself, a feeling of weightless overcomes me. I am black smoke flying above the heads of those battling below me. I wrestle against my captor, but their grip on me is far too tight. We pass through a door and suddenly come to a stop.

I elbow my kidnapper in the stomach and worm out of their arms. The moment I do, I drink in my surroundings. Work stations. Cauldrons. Potion ingredients. I haven't stepped foot in this room in nearly a year, but I would recognize it anywhere. Snape's private labs.

I don't want to turn around. I _will not_ turn around.

"Look at me."

And because I've never be able to deny him anything, I turn and look into the black, bottomless eyes of Severus Snape.


	29. Chapter 29

He stands directly in front of the exit, his arms crossed, his eyes glaring. I hardened my heart. I _refuse_ to let him hurt me anymore. I search for my wand, only to find my pockets empty. Snape clears his throat and I look up to find him twirling my wand between his fingers. The bastard must have taken it when he kidnapped me. When I lunge toward him to grab it, he easily moves out of the way and tucks my wand into his robes.

"Give me my wand."

"Why? So you can just hurt yourself when you fail to attack me? No, I shall hold on to it until you can learn to control yourself."

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"Your end of our bargain. I held up my terms, now it's your turn."

It takes me a moment to remember what I promised him. One hour of my time. A lot can happen in one hour. Ron and Harry could die if I don't get out there to help them. They may not find the Horcux before Voldemort. Someone I love and care about could die. I don't have time to deal with Snape.

"No," I snap.

Snape arches an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

I storm toward the door and shove him out of my way. He moves easily aside, letting me go to the door. When I attempt to grab the handle, an invisible wall stops me. The door is sealed and protected from me. I am trapped. With Snape. I turn toward him and glare at him.

"Let me go," I spit.

"Not a chance. You made a deal with me, Miss Granger. And I intend to collect what is mine. I will not lift my spell on the door until this hour is up."

"I hate you," I whisper, hoping that saying the words will make them true.

"I don't care."

Snape crosses the room to the work station that was once mine and pulls a vial of silvery liquid from his robes. He pours it into a silver plate and then glares at me until I walk to the other side of him. Curiosity wins and I look down. The image of a younger Snape swirls in the plate. I look up at him, determined to keep my eyes hard.

"Why the fuck should I watch your memories?"

"Because this is _my _hour, Miss Granger." His voice is low, dangerous and furious. His black eyes are narrowed to match my own, his nostrils flared and his hands tightly griping the desk. "You will do whatever I tell you to do until our time is up. This is what I want you to do. Now go."

I glance toward the door. I don't want to be here, alone with Snape. I want my wand, I want to leave and I want to fight.

"Do it, Miss Granger."

I meet his eyes again. _I hate you_, I think. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. _He arches an eyebrow, but says nothing. I look back at the Pensive between and see a flash of a young girl with red hair and green eyes. Lily? Harry's mom? I don't want to be curious, but I am. I don't look at Snape as I inhale deeply and plunge into his memories.

My heart lurches as I watch Snape and Lily become friends. He comforts her after her sister's taunts. He tells her about Hogwarts and magic and tells her she will be in Slytherin, just like him. I watch them ride the train together and find a new compartment after James and Sirius make fun of him. I climb the steps to the Sorting Hat with Severus and catch him watching Lily longingly as she talks with her new classmates in Gryffindor.

I watch them grow. I watch Snape cope with constantly being bullied by James and Sirius. I watch his love for Lily grow. I watch him grow interested in the Dark Arts. And I watch him lose Lily.

I watch him beg Dumbledore for Lily's life. Beg for her safety, even James's and Harry's safety. My heart shatters as I watch him a crumpled mess after Lily's death. I watch him make Dumbledore swear to never reveal his feelings for her as he promises to protect Harry.

I watch Harry grow through Snape's eyes and I understand why Snape hated him so much, even if I don't agree with it. I watch Snape protect us without us knowing. I watch him contain the curse to Dumbledore's hand. My hand flies to my mouth as Dumbledore orders him to be the one to kill him so Draco won't have to. I listen to Dumbledore as he explains Harry's connection to Voldemort. My stomach drops when Dumbledore says Harry must die and Voldemort must be the one to kill him. And I watch Snape kill the greatest wizard to ever live.

I watch him speak to Dumbledore's portrait, hatching plans to keep Harry safe. I see him give Mundungus Fletcher the Polyjuice potion idea so we could safely move Harry. I fly alongside him as he aims a curse to stop a Death Eater from killing Lupin and hits George instead.

And I see Snape cast a doe patronus to lead Harry to the Sword of Gryffindor.

When I emerge from his memories, I can't look at him. I keep my eyes focused on the work station. Snape doesn't speak. He waits until I finally have the courage to meet his eyes. He pulls another vial out of his robes, uncorks it and pours its contents down his throat. His posture becomes relax and his eyes go unfocused.

"What did you drink?" I ask softly.

"Veritaserum." His voice is low and completely monotone.

"Were the memories you showed me true and real?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Only in name."

"Who are you loyal to?"

"Albus Dumbledore. I have been helping him destroy the Dark Lord since he threated Lily Potter and her family."

"Who else knows that you are a true member of the Order of Phoenix?"

"No one. Dumbledore and I agreed it was better no one else knew my true intentions. The less who knew the less likely the Dark Lord would question my loyalty." Snape isn't really looking at me. His black eyes are unfocused and hazy. He sways a little as he stands waiting for my next question.

"Have you ever or will you ever harm Harry intentionally or otherwise?"

"No, I never tried nor wanted to harm him in any way that could benefit the Dark Lord."

"How long until the potions wears off?"

"Now."

His voice returns to normal and his eyes snap to mine. He doesn't look so angry now, only tired. My arms are crossed against my chest as if a barrier between us. My heart is beating so quickly it might as well be on vibrate. I'm certain he can hear it.

We don't speak for a moment. How can we? For nearly a year I thought he was a Death Eater. I thought he was fighting against everything I stood for. I cursed him and tried to hate him, but now… now I discover he is perhaps the greatest fighter for the light we have.

"Do you still love her?" I ask. "Lily?"

Snape's black eyes appear to soften. "I will always love Lily Evans." He pauses and watches as my face falls. "But that does not mean I love you any less." He looks told the door and pulls out our wands. He places mine on the table between us and with a single wave of his, the barrier in front of the door burns brightly and then shatters. "Time is up, Miss Granger. Good bye."

He turns to leave and takes two steps.

"Wait!"

I quickly round the work station that separates us. I grab a hold of the front of his robes and pull him down to my height so I can kiss him. He doesn't move for a moment and then his arms wrap around my waist, crushing me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and hook my legs around his hips. Snape moves until my back is pressed up against the stone wall to help hold me up. He pulls his lips from mine and starts to kiss down my neck before biting down at the junction between my neck and collarbone.

"I love you." I whisper the words, half hoping he doesn't hear.

His lips stop moving against my neck and he pulls away to look at me. The only sound in the room is our heavy breathing. My heart is pounding and if he can't hear it, he can definitely feel it. Then he is kissing me again. Fiercely. Hungrily. He devours my lips as he tells me he loves me. My hands rank through his hair, my legs tighten around his body. And then I'm tearing at his clothes.

I don't care about the war. I don't care about the fighting. All I know is I _need _him.

I am too aggressive in my clothes pulling and we end up crashing to the floor in a mess of fabric and limbs. Snape lets out a growl and pounces on top of me, successfully pinning me to the ground. He pulls my shirt over my head as I tear off his cloak. But removing our clothes this way proves to take too much time. Snape mumbles a spell against my mouth as he kisses me, and suddenly I find myself devoid of all clothes, pressed between the cold stone floor and the warmth of his body.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks as he kisses down my throat. "We haven't had a decent conversation in almost a year-"

His sentence ends in a hiss as I roll my hips against his. He retaliates by plunging into me. My back arches and I let out a loud moan. My legs wrap around his hips as his mouth once again claims mine to swallow my screams of pleasure.

We are not gentle. We are not sweet. This is fiery and dangerous and desperate. We have been without each other for far too long.

Snape draws my lower lip into his mouth and bites down as he thrusts as deeply as he can into me. My body explodes as the purest and most wonderful sensation over comes me. I cry out his name and roll my hips against his involuntarily. He buries his face into my neck and lets out a low moan as he freezes and comes.

We are a panting mess on the floor. Our limbs twisted together, our clothes nowhere in sight. After a moment of silence, I laugh. Severus pulls away to give me a strange look, but I don't care. I roll us over so I am laying on top of him and kiss him with everything I have.

"I love you," I say when I pull away. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"And I love you, Hermione Granger."

He sit ups so I fall into his lap and wraps his arms securely around my waist. I bury my head into his chest and breathe in his scent. If I were to have my way, I would never leave this position again. Hogwarts may be my home, but being in Severus's arms is my heaven.

"We can't afford to waste away in here," he murmurs into my hair.

"But it would be such a pleasant way to die."

Severus only snorts in response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I shut the door to Severus's labs behind me and hurry off down the corridor. I check the map between firing spells and when I don't see Ron or Harry's names, I assume they are still in the Room of Requirement. I don't waste any time as I bolt to the entrance.

The instant the door forms before me, I hurl it open. The room is a mess. Piles upon piles of useless and broken crap line the walls and are scattered throughout the room.

"Harry? Ron?"

"Hermione? Is that you? We're over here!"

I follow the sound of Harry's voice and find him and Ron deep within the room. "Have you found it yet?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, this place is a disaster! I came here last year to hide my potions book from Snape and it was just as bad then…" His voice trails off and suddenly he's running through the room. Ron and I chase after him and come to a halt when we find Harry next to a bust of a wizard wearing a wig and a tiara.

"I hid my book by this so I would be able to find it later," he says excitedly. "This is it!"

"Not so fast, Potter!"

We turn to find Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle glancing as us with their wands at the ready. Malfoy casts a disarming charm and Ravenclaw's diadem goes flying. I watch it fly through the air and land at the top of a pile of crap. Ron reacts first and fires a curse at Malfoy. I can see how baldy Malfoy wants to be anywhere but here, and am not surprised when he turns and runs once Harry and I join in. Ron chases after them as Harry starts to franticly climb the junk tower to retrieve the tiara.

The moment his hand grabs hold of it, Ron comes running back screaming about Crabbe and a fire. He grabs my hand and pulls me along with him. I turn and gasp when I see the Fiendfyre charging toward us. It curls around the junk as it transforms into a giant snake. I let out a screech when I turn back around to find it has already cut us off.

"Here!" Harry yells, throwing Ron and me brooms that Umbridge no doubt hid away in here two years ago. "Hermione, are you all right flying?"

"As opposed to burning alive?! Hell yes, I am okay with flying!"

We take to the air as the fire closes in around us. Ron points out the exit and we start to make our way there. Then we spot Malfoy and Goyle atop a massive tower of broken chairs.

"We can't just leave them!" Harry yells, circling back around for them.

"If we die for them, Harry, I'm going to kill you!" Ron screams.

Harry reaches out his arm Malfoy and pulls him onto his broom as Ron does the same for Goyle. I pivot my broom and race back toward the exit as the fire engulfs the chairs and the smoke begins to rise. I flick my wand to open the door and we tumble out into the hallway. I tuck and roll off my broom and pull the Basilisk fang from my bag. Harry tosses me the tiara and I stab it without a second thought. Ron grabs it and throws it back into the Room of Requirement just as the doors shut and before Voldemort's soul can retaliate.

"That was insane," I pant. "That was ridiculous. Oh, dear Merlin."

"Are you okay?"

Ron tries to comfort me, but I hastily brush his hand away. I'm going to have to deal with him sooner or later, but for now, I choose later.

Harry cries out in pain and clutches his scar. "He's pissed," he hisses out. "He is really fucking pissed."

"Where is he, Harry?" I ask. "We have to find the snake. Where is he?"

Harry closes his eyes and winces in pain. Ron and I are slient until Harry finally says, "The Shrieking Shack."


	30. Chapter 30

I help Harry to his feet. "Shrieking Shack? You're sure?" I ask. "Voldemort is just sitting on his ass in the Shrieking Shack? He isn't even fighting?"

Harry nods. "He doesn't think he needs to fight."

"What, does he expect you to just go waltzing toward him? 'Oh, hello, Voldemort. I fancy getting myself killed. Could you help me?'" Ron says. "He can't honestly think you've got that big of a death wish."

"He's figured out that we are hunting his Horcuxes. He knows I'll have to come to him to kill Nagini. He's got her in some sort of magical cage to protect her. Malfoy's dad was with him. I recognized the bedroom. He wants Voldemort to stop the battle because he's afraid Draco's dead. Voldemort isn't having it and told him to go get Snape. He says there's a service or something he requires from him."

My face pales, but neither boy comments. "Snape? What does he want Snape for?"

"Who the hell cares?" Ron snaps. "We need to get down there, _now_. We have to kill the snake."

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," Harry says firmly. "I am going down there. You two can help the others here."

"Hell no, Harry," I snap. "We are a team. We work together. Where you go, we go. Besides, do you honestly expect us to be safer here than in the Shrieking Shack with Voldemort? Either way there is a chance of death involved."

"Hermione is right, mate," Ron says. "We're coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Harry nods grimly. "Okay, come on and be careful."

I keep my eyes firmly on Harry's back as we start running through the corridors. We're ducking and weaving, stunning Death Eaters as we go. Ron lets out a loud curse when we see the first spider climbing into the castle.

The spiders are invading the school. They attack both students and Death Eaters, not caring who is who. We start firing off at the spiders, trying to keep them off of the students.

"Don't hurt 'em! Don't hurt 'em!"

Hagrid lumbers through everyone, trying to stop the killing of the spiders. A few Death Eaters try stunning him, but the spells have no effect on the half-giant. He continues to try to protect the spiders, but is pulled into their mist. Harry screams out his name as the eight legged creatures pull him out of the castle, carrying him off toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Move, move, move!" I yell, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him in front of me. I shove him again when he slows down to get him going. "We'll come back for him later, I promise! The spiders know Hagrid, he'll be fine!"

We ignore the shouts of pain and panic. We don't have time. Voldemort could move at any moment. And what he wants with Severus, I have no idea. But he won't do anything to him if I have my way. Harry wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me back as I go flying into the courtyard. A spell flashes in front of me; it would have killed me had it not been for Harry. But there's no time to thank him. I fire a stunning spell at the Death Eater and we are off again.

"No!" I scream.

There is a deafening blast from my wand and Fenrir Greyback is thrown backward away from Lavender Brown's body. He growls at me, but a silver orb drops from the sky, shattering onto his head. He crumples to the ground as I look to find Madam Trelawney yelling in triumph. I go to Lavender before Ron and Harry can pull me back. She looks up at me, fear and panic in her eyes. I hold her hand, ignoring the spells flying around me. I pull out my wand and cast a spell to mask her pain. She won't feel anything.

"It'll be okay, Lavender. It's okay, I promise."

She makes a gurgling sound as she tries to speak.

"Hermione, we have to move!" Harry yells, firing a spell at a Death Eater behind me.

Lavender's hand tightens around mine and I look back at her. I give her hand a squeeze and watch her eyes close before pulling away.

There is a scream and I look to find the giants working their way toward the castle. Harry grabs me roughly and pulls me away from Lavender's body as the first giant makes its way into the courtyard.

"While I find what you did very honorable and sweet," he says as he shoves me out of the way of the giant's axe, "I cannot stress enough how pissed I would be if you did that again and got yourself killed!"

"I couldn't leave her," I say. "I just couldn't."

Harry pulls me toward him, both in a hug and in a defensive maneuver as an axe slams into the ground once I was. Ron comes from nowhere, grabbing us and pushing us toward a gaping hole in the wall. We jump down and run away from the castle.

It's quiet on the grounds. Everyone is inside fighting. We don't drop our guard as we creep down the path heading towards Hagrid's hut before veering off toward the Whomping Willow. It sways although there is no wind. I look back at the castle. We are too far away for me to hear the screams, but they are still echoing in my mind. I blink and see Lavender's dead body.

"Hermione, we need you."

I turn back to the boys and nod. One spell from me freezes the tree and we are able to enter the small tunnel. Harry leads the way with me next and Ron at the rear. When we enter the house, Harry throws the invisibility cloak over us and we listen for sounds of life. There are footsteps coming from upstairs and the sound of two male voices, one the rich, baritone voice of Severus. I bite my lower lip, my heart pounding.

Harry glances to the stairs before creeping around them. He finds a hole inside the wall that allows us to hide under the stairs. Another hole in ceiling lets us look up into the bedroom upstairs. I nudge Harry gently out of the way so I can also see what is happening.

Voldemort stands with Nagini floating beside him. She coils and uncoils inside an invisible sphere and she doesn't look pleased. Voldemort glances to his pet before turning his red eyes back to Severus. He stands with his hands clasped behind his back. His black eyes look at Nagini curiously before looking back at Voldemort.

"Do you know why I've called you here tonight, Severus?"

"No, my Lord. Lucius merely said you wanted to see me."

Voldemort nods and paces the room slowly. "I have a problem, Severus. A problem that only you can solve."

"My Lord?" Severus's voice is confused.

Voldemort glances at him before turning his attention to the wand he is twirling in his fingers. My eyes widen as I recognize it as Dumbledore's. So it is true. Ollivander was right. The Elder Wand really does exist. And Voldemort has it.

"You see, Severus, it doesn't work for me. I have performed no magic that is greater than my own wand. It has not lived up to the expectation that useless wandmaker Ollivander placed in my mind. There is no difference between the two wands I possess." Voldemort pauses and looks up at Severus. "I think I have finally discovered the solution to this puzzle, Severus. Do you know why I've called you from battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you to let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius," Voldemort hisses. "I don't need either one of you to find Potter. You don't know him as I do. He will come to me before the night is up. No, I require a different service of you Severus."

"My Lord, my only goal is to serve you, but please, let me go and find the boy. If you pause the battle for only a short while, I can find him easily. I will bring him to you-"

"I said no!" Voldemort screams, his voice rattles the house and I grab Harry's arm in surprise. "As of now, the only thing I need is for this wand to obey me so I may finally kill Harry Potter. This wand, the Elder Wand, promises to excel past the usual boundaries of magic. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore. I took it from its last master."

Severus's face has gone ghostly pale. Far paler than I've ever seen him. Once more he pleads to return to battle to find Harry and once more Voldemort denies him.

"Perhaps you have already discovered the answer, Severus. You are a clever man after all. I cannot control the wand, because I am not its true master. I did not kill Albus Dumbledore. You did. You are the Elder Wand's master."

"My Lord, I don't-"

"It cannot be any other way, Severus, I must master the wand. I must kill Harry Potter. If I master the wand, I master Harry Potter. He cannot be allowed to live. He is the one thing that stands between me and immortality."

Before Severus has a chance to raise his wand, Voldemort swipes the air with his. For a moment nothing happens, but then Nagini in her great cage comes down on top of Severus, covering his head and shoulders. There is a disgusting hissing noise as Voldemort commands Nagini in Parseltongue.

I bury my face in Harry's neck as a blood curling scream rips through the house. I can't watch. I _won't_ watch. There is a thud from up above as Severus's body hits the floor.

"I regret it," Voldemort hisses before there is a popping noise and he Disapparates.


	31. Chapter 31

"Holy shit," Ron whispers. "Holy shit, he just killed Snape."

I can't just stand here. I pull away from Harry and run up the stairs, ignoring the boys calling out to me to stop. I stop dead in the doorframe. Severus lies in a pool of blood, trying desperately to staunch the gaping wound in his neck. I hear the boys coming up behind me, but I can't bring myself to move toward the man I love. His black eyes meet mine and there is no recognition in the black depths.

"What in the hell?" Harry mumbles.

Severus's skin begins to bubble. His head rolls back and he lets out a disgusting coughing sound as he closes his eyes. I watch with a hand over my mouth as his black hair turns blonde and his features grow more angular. When he looks back at us once more, his eyes are silver. Lucius Malfoy.

"He must have thought Snape could convince Voldemort to stop the fighting so he could find Draco," I whisper.

I keep eye contact with Malfoy as his eyes become unfocused and his hand falls to the floor.

"That means Snape is still alive," Harry spits viciously. "We'll have to take care of him later-"

He is cut off by the sound of Voldemort's voice echoing around us. For a moment I think he is in the room with us and I jump into the air. But it is just a projection charm to echo his voice around all of Hogwarts.

"You have fought well and valiantly. I know this. But you have sustained heavy losses. This saddens me; any drop of magical blood spilled, is wasted. I am a merciful Lord, and so I order my Death Eaters to leave the battle, immediately. They shall remain out of the castle for exactly one hour. Use this time to collect your dead and tend to your wounded. I speak now to you, Harry Potter. To you, this hour services a different purpose.

"If you do not come to me in the Forbidden Forest in one hour, I shall enter the fray with my Death Eaters and I shall kill every man, woman, and child that dares stand in my way to protect you. You have an hour. _One_ hour."

Voldemort's voice dies down and I turn to face Harry.

"Don't you even think about it," I growl. "I hope the bastard enters the castle so we have a good chance to distract him to kill the snake."

"Hermione's right, Harry," Ron chimes in. "Let's go back to the castle. We can come up with a plan."

I glance back to Lucius's body. Guilt consumes me as relief fills my heart. I gently push the boys toward the stairs and we begin making our way to the castle. There is silence where there was once screams and terror. The hallways are in shambles. Paintings are ripped from the walls, piles of broken walls, stairs and ceilings are littered across the floor. There are blood splatters on the walls and I quickly avert my eyes. But no one is in the corridors.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asks.

We wander the empty halls before making our way to the center of the castle. We do not hear sounds of life until we stand outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Everyone is crowed together. Madam Pomfrey is doing her best to heal as many of our people as possible. Professor Slughorn is at her beck and call, distributing potions to the wounded. But our eyes are not drawn to them. We see only the rows of bodies that line the floor. My vision goes blurry. Tonks. Lupin. Lavender. Others that I know and some that I don't. Then I notice the family of redheads crowded around one body.

"Oh my god, no…" Ron runs toward his family. They look up at him as he comes closer and Mrs. Weasley throws her arms around him, sobbing her gratefulness that he's alive. Through their arms I see Fred lying motionless on the ground.

Harry's arms come around me as my knees go weak.

"I can't stay here," he whispers.

I look up at him. He needs to know. I have to tell him. I take his hand and lead him out of the Great Hall. I pull him through the hallways. For a while he doesn't question where we are going. But once I being heading toward the dungeons, he becomes curious.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"Trust me, please."

I lead him to a painting of a raven. It looks at me and caws, recognizing my face and waiting for the password.

"He didn't tell me the password," I whisper to the bird. "May I come inside without one?"

The bird tilts its head at me and for a moment doesn't move. Then it caws and the door gently swings open. I glance at Harry before walking inside. He comes in after me and I quickly shut the door behind me.

"What the fuck, Hermione?!"

I turn to find him glaring down at Severus. He lies on the couch, his eyes closed and his hands folded on his chest. Harry has his wand out and drawn. I dash between them, opening my arms to shield Severus from Harry.

"I can explain, Harry."

He looks at me and then back at Severus. Suddenly understanding flashes in his eyes, but he doesn't lower his wand. "He's your Slytherin, isn't he?"

I bite my lower lip and nod. "Yes, he is. He's not awake right now. I put him under a spell. I didn't think it would be strong enough to hold him; he's a lot more powerful than me, but I had to keep him safe. When I saw him in the Shrieking Shack," I shudder. "I thought he might have broken free."

"Why would you freeze him or whatever it was you did? I thought you said he wasn't on our side."

"The same reason Voldemort wanted to kill him. I figured it out. And I knew he wouldn't listen to me if I asked him to stay here. The man's too stubborn for his own good. He had a job to do. He had to find you."

"Me?"

I look at Harry and motion to the Pensive. He is reluctant to lower his wand from Snape, but does and looks. Then he does a double take. "Is that… is that my mom?"

I give him a weak smile. "He's innocent, Harry. He's been Dumbledore's man since Voldemort threatened to kill your mom. Look at his memories. It's proof. Please Harry, you have to trust me."

Harry gives me look before glancing back at Severus. He sighs, shakes his head and dives into the Pensive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry reemerges from Severus's memories, he finds me sitting beside him on the couch, holding his hand. He looks between us wearily before dragging a stool over to me and lowering himself onto it. He rests his head in his hands and lets out a long sigh.

"How the hell did you even get together?"

"The reason I got so many detentions with him was because he caught me sneaking into Slughorn's classroom to brew potions. I was frustrated with you doing so much better than me in Potions and I was annoyed with Ron… I went to brew something because it helps calm me down. After I saw Ron with Lavender… I was distraught and I went to brew something again and he caught me. He said he wouldn't reprimand me and would even let me brew in his private labs to keep anyone else from catching me. In exchange, all I had to do was agree to give him one hour of my time to be used at some future date.

"We got closer. He wasn't as big of an ass when we were alone as he is when he's teaching. I ran into him on my way back from Slughorn's Christmas party, and I mentioned that I was leaving early because McLaggen groped me under the mistletoe. To say Severus was less than pleased would be putting it mildly. I tried to stop him from going back into the party and yelling at McLaggen, and one thing lead to another and I kissed him."

"Oh my god," Harry says. "I just remembered you coming to me for relationship advice. With… with him? And you- I mean he… he and you-"

I blush. "Yeah, we slept together."

"Gross. Let's not talk about that." Harry glances at Severus. "How… How did you find out he was on our side, then?"

"His hour. Ron and I were heading back to you after we got the Basilisk fang. A Death Eater made a gaping hole in the ground that cut me off from Ron. I was trying to head around a different way when Severus... well he kidnapped me for lack of a better word and brought me here. I was furious and I wanted nothing to do with him. But he had my wand and even placed a spell on the door to keep me from leaving. After I watched his memories, he drank Veritaserum to drive home that he is on our side."

"When did you freeze him?"

"Uh… after we… made up for lost time, I started thinking about Dumbledore's death. I remembered thinking that Dumbledore's wand was _the_ wand, you know, the Deathstick. The Tale of Three Brothers said that the only way to claim the wand for your own was to kill the previous owner. Severus killed Dumbledore. I knew Voldemort would figure it out and think that by killing Severus he could control the wand. When I tried to explain to Severus that he couldn't go to out into the battle, he flat out refused to listen to me. He had to talk to you. But I couldn't let him die.

"I stunned him when his back was turned. I took his wand and hid it so he couldn't silently undo the spell. I added in another charm to make him sleep for good measure and then left to find you."

I look to Harry and wait for him to meet my eyes.

"There is something else, Harry. Voldemort thought Severus was the Elder Wand's master, but he's wrong. Because Dumbledore planned his death with Severus, the wand wouldn't be Severus's."

"So, it doesn't have a master? It's just a normal wand now?"

"Not quite. Think Harry. Something happened up on the Astronomy Tower before Severus and the other Death Eaters even arrived."

Harry gives me a confused look and I sighed.

"Remember when we visited Ollivander in the shell cottage and we asked him about the wands we had? He told you that Malfoy's wand _used_ to belong to him, but he sensed its alliance had changed. Because you disarmed Draco. The wand recognized you as its master because you disarmed its previous one."

Harry's mouth forms an 'o'.

"Malfoy is the Elder Wand's master because he disarmed Dumbledore!"

"Yes, but you disarmed Malfoy."

"What?"

"Harry, if I'm right, _you_ are the Elder Wand's true master."

"Me? No… No."

I arch an eyebrow. "Think about it Harry. _Draco_ disarmed Dumbledore. _You_ disarmed Draco. A wand can be won from another wizard if it is taken from them. Voldemort thought that physically killing the owner is the only way to win a wand, but he was wrong. He overlooked Draco."

Harry nods slowly, listening to my logic. He glances to Severus once more.

"Are you going to wake him up?"

"Not yet. He's safest here. Right now everyone on our side wants to kill him and all the Death Eaters think he's dead. If he suddenly shows up, Voldemort will no doubt try to kill him… again."

Harry sighs. "You know what I have to do now, right?"

My face pales and I release Severus's hands to grab Harry's. "No. No, you don't. There must be another way-"

"Hermione. I have to. As long as I'm alive, Voldemort can't be killed. I have to let him kill me."

Tear swell up in my eyes. Harry tugs on my hands and pulls me from the couch and onto his lap. I bury my head into the junction of his neck and shoulder as his arms tighten around my waist. "It'll be okay," he promises. "Make sure you kill the snake, okay? Kill the snake and you can kill him."

"I'll go with you…"

Harry chuckles humorlessly. "No." He pulls away so he can look me in the eye. "I need you to do another thing for me."

"Anything."

Harry wipes away my tears and gives me a weak smile. "Tell Ginny I love her?"

I nod. "Of course. Yes, of course," I say before throwing my arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

After a moment we pull away and stand. I go to Severus and kiss him softly before following Harry out of the lab. His hand finds mine as we walk back to the Great Hall. We are just outside the entrance before he comes to a stop.

"I can't go in and say goodbye to everyone," he whispers. "It'll make it too hard for me to go. Tell Ron I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, will you?"

I nod, tears rolling down my face. Harry pulls me in for one last hug.

"I love you, Harry," I sputter into his chest.

"I love you, too," he mumbles into my hair. "Stay safe."

He pulls away from me and I hastily wipe my eyes. Harry gives me one last smile before taking out his invisible cloak and vanishing from sight. I stand alone and watch the empty hallway as my best friend walks off to die.


	32. Chapter 32

Hagrid is carrying Harry's body. A sob escapes my throat. McGonagall lets out a scream that is echoed by Ginny. Ron grabs my arms and pulls me back when I make a move to go to Harry. Voldemort laughs at our pain and looks to Harry.

"Put him here at my feet where he belongs," he orders Hagrid.

I watch as Hagrid gently lowers Harry to the ground, tears running down his cheeks and into his beard.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

The Death Eaters let out a cheer at Voldemort's yell. Bellatrix dances around her comrades, pointing at Harry's body and howling in delight.

"He was killed trying to run away to save himself!"

I scream in outrage at Voldemort's lie. My classmates yell with me, denying Voldemort the grief he wants to see on our faces. He looks murderous and waves his wand to keep us quiet. Fury boils in the pit of my stomach as I am silenced.

"This battle is over!" he yells. "I have won! I do not wish to kill you all. If you come to me and swear alliance, I shall let you live. So come, who shall be the first to join their new Lord?"

No one moves. Voldemort bares his teeth in a growl, but then I see moment out of the corner of my eye. Neville hobbles forward. Blood trickles down his face from his temple and his foot looks badly hurt. He keeps his eyes down and pauses a few feet from Voldemort.

"Well, I admit," he says, "I had hoped for better pickings. Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Bellatrix lets out a crackle and Neville tilts his head to glare at her.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-"

"I'd like to say something." Neville looks directly into Voldemort's red eyes. He squares his shoulders and stands tall, ignoring the pain in his foot. Neville turns to look at us. "This isn't over."

"Stand down, Neville," Seamus hisses.

Neville shakes his head. "People die every day. We might have lost Harry, but he's still with us. I don't give a damn about whatever he says, I _know_ Harry Potter. And he went into that forest to save us. He sacrificed himself in the hopes that the rest of us would live. And I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!" He turns to look back at Voldemort. "I'll join you when Hell freezes over!"

Voldemort swipes the air with his wand and Neville freezes in place. He strolls closer to Neville and notices something laying on the ground. Voldemort picks it up and pulls it down Neville's head so it covers his eyes. The Sorting Hat.

"Let Neville be an example for the rest of you. If you try to oppose us, you will fail."

He aims his wand at Neville and the Sorting Hat bursts into flame. The silencing charm Voldemort placed on us breaks and we begin to scream. Once more Voldemort silences us. I watch terrified as Neville stands frozen as the Sorting Hat continues to burn. Then, a miracle.

In one swift move, Neville breaks free of Voldemort's curse, shoves his hand into the hat as he pulls it from his head, and draws out the Sword of Gryffindor. Voldemort takes a step back in surprise, giving Neville just the room he needs. He swings the blade in a mighty arc over Nagini severing her head from her body. Voldemort screams in fury and chaos breaks out.

We surge forward as one body, shielding Neville and firing at the Death Eaters. McGonagall orders us to move back into the school as the Death Eaters recover from their shock and begin firing back.

"Harry! Harry! Where's Harry?!" Hagrid bellows as we pull back into the school.

I fight with my family, using every spell I've ever learned to keep the Death Eaters at bay. We retreat to the Great Hall. Bellatrix meets my eyes and we begin to duel. She's good. Very good. Better than I give her credit for. And then there is a flash of blonde hair and Luna is with me, dueling her best. Ginny lets out a yell and charges into battle with us. We act with one mind, battling Bellatrix together. She crackles and continues to duel three on one.

There is a flash of green that flies an inch past Ginny's head. And then the scream of a mother, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley seems to appear out of nowhere. She battles better than the three of us together. Bellatrix underestimates her. She dances as she duels and taunts Mrs. Weasley between spells. I watch with wide eyes as a jet of green light bursts from Mrs. Weasley's wand. It flies under Bellatrix's outstretched arm, hitting her square in the chest. For a moment, she stands still, shock and surprise echoing across her facial features. Then she crumples to the ground. Voldemort lets out a scream of rage.

"Protego!"

My head whirls around at the sound of Harry's voice. He stands in the entranceway of the Great Hall, his wand pointing between Mrs. Weasley and Voldemort, shielding her from his wrath. The fighting stops. Voldemort bellows in frustration and anger.

Harry meets Voldemort in the center of the room, their wands drawn. They circle each other as everyone pushes up against the walls.

"I killed you!" Voldemort hisses. "Narcissa proclaimed you dead!"

Harry shrugs. "She lied. You once again underestimated a mother's love for her son. Narcissa knew the only way she could get into the castle to find Draco would be to stroll in under your protection. And you would only do that if I were dead."

Voldemort bares his teeth in anger, but Harry is not disturbed. In fact, he looks calm and collected.

"Do you know why none of your spells have been able to hold them, Tom?" Harry asks. "You can't even silence them. I willingly gave myself over to you to protect my friends. My family. My love for them protects them from you. You can't hurt any of them ever again."

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare. Come on, Tom, Try to understand. Love is not a weakness like you so readily believe. Love is protection. Love saved me from you when I was a baby and it has protected me for my whole life."

"It matters not! I hold the Elder Wand, Potter! I killed its previous owner! Severus Snape's body lies in the Shrieking Shack! I am the wand's true master!"

"Actually, you're wrong about two things. Severus Snape isn't dead. Lucius Malfoy disguised himself as Snape in an effort to convince you to stop the battle. You said yourself that he sounded like Lucius. He wanted nothing more than to find his son and protect him. You killed Lucius, not Snape."

"Then I shall find Snape and properly kill him-"

"Again, you are wrong. Snape was never the master of the Elder Wand. He and Dumbledore _planned_ his death a year before it happened. He is Dumbledore's man, Tom. He was the moment you threatened my mother's life. Because he _loved_ her. He has been fighting against you for seventeen years and you never suspected him. Dumbledore's plan was brilliant. By telling Snape to kill him, the wand would lose its power. It would be no greater than a normal wand. But there was one flaw. One thing they didn't see coming.

"The wand recognized a new master that night. A master who has never even laid a hand on it. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower the night he died. _He_ was the wand's true master."

"No matter; after I have killed you, I will take care of Draco-"

"Too late. I disarmed Draco weeks ago. So the question is, does the wand in your hand know that? Because if it does, then _I _am the master of the Elder Wand."

Red erupts from Harry's wand as green bursts from Voldemort's. They meet together midair, sending sparks up into the air. Slowly, the red over takes the green. Shock ripples across Voldemort's face as his spell rebounds, the wand refusing to kill its master. His body collapses to the floor and he stops moving.

For a moment no one speaks. Then the entire room begins to cheer. I run to Harry and throw my arms around his neck, hugging him to me as tightly as possible. His arms are strong around me.

"You did it!" I scream. "It's over! It's really over!"

Harry laughs and then releases me abruptly. I quickly move out of the way to let Ginny have him. Harry picks her up and spins her around before kissing her. When he pulls away I hear him say the three words he's been waiting to tell her for months. "I love you."

Ginny smiles and hugs him fiercely. I hear her whispering over and over again how much she loves him too.

"Hermione?"

I turn to see Ron giving me a sheepish smile. He makes a move as if he to kiss me, but I place a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Hey, Hermione!"

I turn to Harry. His arms are wrapped securely around Ginny's waist as if he never plans on releasing her again. He gives me a quick smile. "Go get him."

My lips stretch out into a grin and I run from the Great Hall. I jump over the rumble of the castle and quickly make my way to Severus's labs. The raven takes one look at me before swinging the door open. Severus is still asleep on the couch.

I raise my wand and whisper, "Finite Incantatem."

Severus inhales deeply before yawning. His eyes flutter open and focus on me. "You hexed me."

"It was necessary. Voldemort was going to kill you. He thought it did too."

Severus sits up quickly. "I have to speak with Potter-"

I go to him and hold his face in my hands, "I told Harry everything. I showed him your memories. He went into the forest where Voldemort was waiting for him and let Voldemort hit him with the killing curse." I smile. "But it didn't kill him. He came back and he faced Voldemort. It's over, Severus. It's finally over."

Severus's black eyes widen. "It's over?"

I nod. "You're free."

And then he's kissing me. His arms pull me onto his lap as he slips his tongue into my mouth, ripping the breath from my lungs. His hands ghost beneath my clothes to touch my skin as his lips pull away from mine to kiss down my neck. I pull his hair and rank my nails down his back.

"I love you," he says fiercely.

"I love you, too," I say breathlessly.

Once his kisses slow, I pull away from him. I take his hands and pull him to his feet and start to leave the labs.

"Wait, I don't think this is a good idea," he says. "They still think I'm a Death Eater."

"Harry explained everything. You're a hero, Severus."

"Never cared much for heroes," he mutters.

I give his hand a squeeze and open the painting door. I don't let go of him as we begin the trek back to the Great Hall. Once the sound of voices breaks the silence, I move closer to him. He looks down at me and I try to reassure him with a smile.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"No," I admit. "But I don't give a damn anymore."

Then I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him once before we walk into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.


	33. Nineteen Years Later

**Three Years Later**

"I still can't believe you talked Snape into a Muggle wedding," Harry says as he watches me readjust my veil in the mirror. "I mean, yeah, he's a half-blood, but I thought he didn't really care to do things the Muggle way."

"That's because his father was a bastard," I say, turning to look at him. "He was a horrible, horrible man going on what Severus has told me."

Harry nods and opens the door when someone knocks. Ginny walks in, her red curls pinned to the top of her head in an elegant updo. She looks radiant in her maid-of-honor dress, an emerald green halter top with a gold ribbon around her waist. I notice the coy smile she sends Harry's way before she gives me her full, undivided attention.

"Everything is set and ready to go. Ron's wrangled Teddy and finally convinced him to keep his trousers on and Luna has calmed Victoire down enough to walk down the aisle and throw the flower petals. Muggles have the oddest wedding traditions."

"Good; I know Teddy can get a little antsy, so right after he's walked down-"

"I know, Hermione," Harry says. "I'll lead him and Victoire over to Andromeda so she can keep them quiet."

"We've got everything under control." Ginny smiles at me. "It's time."

Panic clenches my heart and Harry gives my hand a gentle squeeze. Ginny presses my bouquet into my hand as my father walks in the door. He gives me a small smile and offers me his arm. I can feel the tears pickling in my eyes. Ginny takes Harry's hand and they stroll out of the dressing room. My dad and I follow them, but stop just outside the view of the aisle. Ron and Pavarti link arms and walk down together, before parting ways at the altar. Luna and Harry walk down next, followed by Ginny and Draco.

Harry and Ron being a part of the wedding party was my idea. Severus didn't have anyone to stand up with him besides Draco and I refused to have more people than him. He eventually agreed to have Harry and Ron be his groomsmen, but it took a good long while.

At the telltale sound of 'Here Comes the Bride,' my father and I step through the archway. Severus's face is perfectly passive as we begin making our way down the aisle. His hands are linked behind his back, his posture stiff and tall. I smirk as Draco leans over and whispers something to him that makes Severus turn to glare at him.

When we make it to the altar, my father kisses my forehead and places my hand in Severus's and pats him on the back before taking a seat next to my mother. I smile up at Severus and the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly. We turn toward the priest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So tell me, Severus," Ginny says as the waiters begin carrying out food and placing it in front of everyone in the reception hall. "When are you and Hermione planning on having kids?"

Severus chokes on his Firewhiskey and I laugh. He looks to me for help, but I just shake my head and sip my wine. His glare is deadly. "I honestly don't want children," he says, turning to look at her. "I taught them for seventeen years, I think that is quite enough."

I sip my wine and shoot Ginny a wink. I have a plan.

"I have to wait for Harry to propose before I even think about having kids," Ginny says, giving Harry a pointed look.

"You know I'm going to," Harry says, rolling his eyes. "But if you want me to get down on one knee at our best friend's wedding, you are going to be very disappointed."

"Well, thank you for not stealing our day, Harry," I say with a smile.

I notice Pavarti giving Ron a look, who quickly looks away. Draco plays with his food awkwardly. He isn't really friends with any of us, but agreed to be Severus's best man because he grew up around him and after the death of his father, Severus took him under his wing. I watch as he shoots a glance across the hall to Astoria Greengrass and see her give him a smile that seems to relax him.

As our food is cleared away, the DJ calls Severus and me to the dance floor. I smile widely and pull him with me, despite his hissed refusals. When the music for our first dance begins to play and I give him a pleading look, he sighs and wraps an arm around my waist.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters into my hair as I lean closer to him.

"Shut up and pretend you are having fun."

"That is impossible. I detest dancing and people gawking at me or you. Particularly you."

I roll my eyes. "You hate dancing, you don't want children, goodness maybe I shouldn't have married you."

"Watch it, witch," he growls, his lips dangerously close to my mouth.

I wrap my arms around his neck, but pull away from him slightly so he can't kiss me. He arches an eyebrow and I smile sweetly. As the music begins to fade, I step closer to him and stand on my tiptoes so I can place my lips next to his ear.

"I love you, Severus Snape."

"I am not having children, Hermione Snape."

I smirk as I step away from him.

**Four Years Later**

"Twins?!"

I smile through the pain of labor and clench Severus's hand tighter. He glares at me, but continues to stroke my hair and rub circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having twins?" he asks.

"Well, dear, technically you aren't having them; I am." I cry out as another contraction hits me. "And to tell you the truth, I didn't know either."

He arches an eyebrow, but the expression quickly vanishes the moment I scream again. He doesn't complain as I squeeze his hand so hard part of me is a little afraid I might break his fingers. But then another contraction hits and I feel no sympathy.

"Okay, Hermione, I want you to push on three, okay? One… two… three!"

I lurch forward on the bed as I push as hard as I can. Severus holds my hand tightly and kisses my forehead as I start to cry. I know he is whispering something in my ear, because I can hear the velvety undertones of his voice, but in my haze of pain, I can't understand him. Once more I push and then the sound of a baby crying fills the delivery room. I smile and laugh as Severus pulls away from me to look over at the small baby crying in the arms of a nurse. Then he is back at my side, whispering in my ear.

The nurses come over with our son who was born first and then a few minutes later with our daughter. They place them in my arms. Severus helps me sit up so I can support them better. I look up at him and smile.

"Look what we did," I whisper.

Severus looks down at our children. "There's a slight problem." He pauses and then meets my eyes. "I don't know how to hold them."

I hold our son a little tighter and offer our daughter to him. "All you have to do, is cradle her. Mind her head and hold her to your chest."

Severus gives me a look, but does as I say. He is gentle with our daughter as he pulls her into his arms. For a moment he holds her away from him awkwardly. Then he cuddles her to his chest. I smile sleepily at them before looking back down at my son. He yawns and nestles himself closer to me, his hand a tiny fist over my heart.

"I love you," I say turning to look at my husband.

Severus looks up at me from our daughter and gives me a smile. "I love you, too."

"What should we call them?"

"Whatever you want, darling."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Just as long as you do not name them after anyone in my family, I do not care what you name our children." He pauses and seems to rethink his statement. "On second thought, do not name our children after anyone in the Weasley family either."

I laugh.

**Twelve Years Later**

"I forgot my purple jumper!"

Beside me, Severus lets on a long sigh. "I am not turning this car around, Gwyneth. We will owl you the sweater."

"But I _need_ it!"

"It's just a sweater, Gwen; you'll survive."

"Greg, just because _you_ don't know a thing about fashion, doesn't mean I don't! That sweater is important!"

I turn in my seat to look back at my children. The spitting image of her father, Gwen has her arms folded across her chest, her black eyes angry. Greg tugs on one of her black curls to get her to look at him. She glares at him, but one face from him has her laughing. His honey eyes are light. I smile at them and return to looking ahead. Severus moves one hand from the steering wheel to hold mine.

"I hope Albus is in Slytherin," Gwen says suddenly. "It's boring not having any of them in my house. All I have is Scorpius and it's not like we even hang out a lot."

"Please, like you would want to share a dormitory with James," Greg counters. "He snores so bloody loudly; sometimes I can't even fall asleep!"

"I taught you a silencing charm, Greg," I remind him. "Use it. And no, Severus, you are _not_ teaching them your version of a silencing charm."

"Oh, come on, mom," Greg begs. "You know how bad James's snoring is! He's stayed the night at our house loads of times! It's obnoxious!"

"Gregory Harry Snape," I say sternly, "I will not have you using any Dark Magic spells, regardless if your father created them. And I don't want to hear about James's snoring. It's no worse than his father's or Uncle Ron's and I had to share a tent with them for months!"

Severus chuckles to himself as he pulls into the Kings Cross Station parking lot. I help the twins pull their luggage from the trunk and pretend not to notice when Severus casts spells on the trunks to make them lighter for the kids to carry. I don't like using magic for everyday needs.

We make our way into the train station and walk casually toward Platforms 9 and 10. Severus and Gwen walk through the barrier together first, before Greg and I follow. I fall into step beside my husband as our children push their trollies toward the train.

"There they are!" Gwen shouts, pointing at Ginny's red hair. She ignores the people that separate her from Ginny and runs with her cart to them. I roll my eyes and hurry after her.

Harry is kneeling in front of his youngest son. Albus is going into his first year at Hogwarts and has expressed on numerous occasions that he does not want to be in Slytherin, despite Gwen hoping that he will be.

"Severus, great," Harry says, standing as we approach them. "Can you please tell Albus that he has nothing to worry about?"

Severus nods and squats down to his godson's height. Albus sighs.

"James said that if I get put in Slytherin, mom and dad will disown me."

Severus gives him a rare smile. "Then you will just have to move in with your Aunt Hermione and me. Honestly, Albus, Slytherin isn't full of only bad wizards. It's a home for cunning and intelligent people. We are loyal and fierce. We might not have as many good wizards as Gryffindor, but the ones we have are great."

Albus tilts his head to one side. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Severus leans in close to the boy and whispers something in his ear.

Albus's mouth turns into an 'o' of surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Make sure you tell that to James _if_ you do become a Slytherin."

When Severus stretches up to his full height, Albus wraps his arms around his waist for a moment before quickly letting go and going to talk to Greg.

"What did you tell him?" I ask curiously.

"I told him that Merlin was a Slytherin. Which he was, so do not try telling Albus he wasn't," Severus says matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes as Ron comes up beside us, his daughter in tow. She glares at her father before flipping her black hair over her shoulder and moving to stand next to her mother. Ron gives Pavarti a pleading look and she nods before pulling their daughter aside to talk to her.

"She's mad I won't let her have a boyfriend," Ron says. "She's twelve. She's a child."

I look over to Hannah and her mother. Pavarti has knelt down to her daughter's height and is gently holding her hands as she speaks with her intently. Severus glances over at them before looking for our own daughter and finding her talking to a bleach blond boy.

"I'll have to have a few words with Draco later," he muses and I slap his arm.

"You will do no such thing. Gwen knows the rule; no dating until she's sixteen. Besides, she says that she doesn't even hang out with Scorpius. There is nothing to worry about."

Severus just snorts and looks away from them.

The train whistle blows and Gwen quickly leaves Scorpius to return to us. She throws her arms around her father's neck as Greg hugs me. After a moment we release them and embrace our other child.

"Promise you won't forget to owl me my sweater?" Gwen asks as she pulls away.

"If I don't, I will never hear the end of it from you. Yes, I will send it to you right away. Be sure to give Neville our love!"

Greg makes a face as he jumps on board the train. "Don't be ridiculous, mom. We can't give Neville your and dad's love- he's our professor!"

"You don't need to give him my love," Severus calls as the train beings to roll. "I don't love him."

Our son laughs and gives us one last wave before disappearing onto the train to find a compartment with his friends. Severus's arms wrap around my waist and I move back slightly to lean against him. We watch the train round the corner and vanish from sight.

"We finally have the house to ourselves for the first time in a year," he mumbles into my hair after a moment of silence.

I tilt my head to look up at him and smirk. I let him kiss me softly before pulling out of his arms and linking our hands together. We bid Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pavarti goodbye with promises to get together soon for dinner and then start making our way to the car. Severus starts the ignition and we begin to drive away. When he notices me staring out the window in the direction of Hogwarts, he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"They'll be fine, Hermione."

I turn to look at him and smile. "I know."

All was well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: Wow, I can't believe it's over. Thank you so much for being the best readers I could have after hoped for! I am planning another Severus/Hermione story and the first chapter should be up in a few days. I'm also considering writing a one-shot focusing on Severus's and Hermione's children from this story. Let me know if you'd be interested in that!  
Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! It's been amazing writing this story all thanks to you!**


	34. Epilogue (Continued)

Gwyneth pokes her head out of the Slytherin common room, her back curls bouncing around her and falling into her onyx eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gwen?" Scorpius asks from the safety of the dimly lit room. "I mean, a prefect or a professor could spot us and then we'd lose Slytherin house points-"

Gwen pulls her head back inside the door to look up at the blond boy with raised eyebrows. "Are you serious? _You_ sound more like the child of Hermione Granger than I do. Common on, Scrop, it'll be fun, I promise. I've been doing this for like six years now. You really need to get out more: you know, break a few rules and live up to the Malfoy name and all."

Scorpius huffs and crosses his arms against his chest. "I get out plenty, Gwen- without your help."

Gwen smirks and grabs onto his arm. "Then this'll be nothing to a pro like you. Now stop complaining! I told Greg we'd meet him at the Great Hall in ten minutes!"

She steps out into the hall, pulling Scorpius with her. They quietly shut the door to the Slytherin common room before ducking into the shadows of the dungeons. In many ways, sneaking out of the dungeons is easier than the Gryffindor tower; there are fewer lights and even fewer paintings to tattle to professors. They pad through the darkened corridors and climb the stairs as discretely as possible. When they hear the rustle of robes, Scorpius grabs onto Gwen's waist and pulls her into the shadows of a classroom doorframe. The two Slytherins hold their breath as Professor Longbottom passes their hiding place. The moment Gwen notices her mother's friend, she relaxes. Even if Neville had spotted them, he surely would have turned a blind-eye to their rule breaking just this once for her mother.

They don't leave the doorframe right away and Gwen doesn't particularly mind. Scorpius's arms are comfortably resting around her hips, holding her to his chest so they take up less space. He is strong and warm behind her and it takes a lot of will power not to completely lean into his touch. When Professor Longbottom's footsteps have completely died away, Gwen untangles herself from Scorpius's arms, immediately regretting her decision to leave his embrace and thankful for the lack of light to hide her blush.

The pair hurry along until they finally find themselves in front of the tall oak doors of the Great Hall.

"Greg?" Gwen hisses to the darkness around them. "You there?"

Silence echoes around them and Gwen scowls with impatience. "Honestly, with our parents how can he be so horrible with punctuality? Dad practically demands it and mum is no better."

"How are your parents?" Scorpius asks, moving closer to her.

"They're doing really well. Mum is teaching a few classes at uni which makes her really happy and dad is just happy to get a little break from his private potions company. Mum helps him when she's not at school- they say it reminds them of the good ole days. And yours? Your parents haven't been over for dinner in a little while."

Scorpius shrugs. "You know my dad- he isn't happy unless he is drowning in work. Mum says he was anything but studious when he was at Hogwarts, but now for whatever he really likes it. My grandma is spending more time at our house with mum though."

Gwen nods. "I'm glad that your grandma is doing well; my Uncle Harry still speaks highly of her."

"Gwen? That you?"

"Greg! Took you long enough!"

"It wasn't my fault this time!" Greg says as he comes into view. His honey eyes look annoyed at his sister, but also amused. "James took his sweet time getting his dad's old map out of his trunk. And then of course Lily heard us in the common room and wanted to come with; we narrowly escaped before she followed us."

"I resent that," James hisses. "I couldn't find the map because I forgot I wrapped it up in the cloak and I couldn't find the bloody thing."

"I don't know why you don't just let Lily tag along," Gwen sighs. "She would really enjoy it. Really, she has more Slytherin in her than you give her credit for. Or is it for a different reason you chose to leave her behind?" She looks to her brother and gives him a wink; he is the second Snape to fall for a girl with red hair named Lily.

"Right, so, shall we get going?" Greg asks, clearing his throat to cover Gwen's question. He scowls at his sister, grateful James didn't notice her wink. As far as James is concerned, Greg sees his little sister as a cousin, when the truth is really the opposite.

"Where exactly are we going?" Scorpius asks.

"Who cares?" is Gwen's response with a smile up at the blond. "Sneaking around is more fun when you don't have a plan."

The four of them turn from the Great Hall and begin aimlessly wandering the halls of their school. None of them would admit it aloud, but the school was eerie at night. The halls too quiet without the hustle and bustle of students on their way to class. At night, they can almost imagine the Hogwarts of the war; the war of their parents.

When James rounds a corner and lets out a startled shriek, they know they are as good as caught. They turn as run from the sound of a cat meowing, knowing from experience that its master is always close by.

James pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket, but Greg shakes his head as they race down the halls. "There is no time, mate! Just run!"

"But there has to be a secret tunnel or something nearby," he argues.

His statement causes grins to spread across the Snape twins' faces. "This way!" they say in unison. Their parents never gave them the complete details of how their relationship started- not that Gwen and Greg didn't figure it out from the rumors circulating around the school- but they knew of a painting of a raven and they knew it would listen to them.

By the time they find the raven, they are out of breath, and can still hear footsteps following them. Gwen steps up to the painting and shakes her hair out of her face so the bird can see the striking resemblance to her father. "I am Gwyneth Rose Snape, the daughter of the man whose private labs you protect and I am begging you to let me in."

The raven tilts its head at her before cawing once and swinging the door open. The four teens hurry into the door before slamming it shut behind them. The moment the door is closed, they begin to laugh.

"Can you imagine Filch's face when he runs this way and can't find us?" Greg laughs. "Honestly, it's a wonder that bloke is still alive; wasn't he the Hogwarts caretaker when mum was here?"

"Well, Dumbledore was like 150 before he died," Gwen reminds him. "Maybe Filch will have a long life, stalking the halls of Hogwarts, tormenting students as he goes."

"How did you guys know about this place?" James asks, moving across the room to inspect the abandoned caldrons and empty storage room. "I mean, it looks like no one has been in here in ages."

"I'd say about twenty years or so. Our dad used this as his lab private and our mum started brewing in here with him during her sixth year at Hogwarts. I don't think either one of them has stepped foot in here since they cleaned out the storage area shortly after the war. Dad had no plans to come back here after everything was said and done, right Gwen?"

"I always assumed mum used this place when she went back for her seventh year, but yeah, that sounds about right. You know we really should have put this room to better use. I mean, here we are, sixth years, and until now we have never bothered to use this as our own common room or something. I mean, it would be great to have a room where we all could hang out together, what with us all being in different houses."

"Brilliant, as always Gwen," James says with a smile. "But can we trust Malfoy over there?"

"Sod off, Potter," Scorpius replies with an eye roll. "I am perfectly trustworthy. Well, for a Slytherin anyway."

"You'll have to tell Albus about it," Greg says. "You know how he feels; he thinks because the majority of us are in Gryffindor that we'll just completely forget about you."

"Oh please, there is one more of you in Gryffindor than Slytherin," Gwen replies. "Scorp, Albus and I are in Slytherin and you, James, Lily and Hannah are in Gryffindor. We're practically even. We could have our own Qudditch team!"

"I am so asking Uncle Ron to let us play on a real Qudditch pitch," James says excitedly. "Dibs on Seeker by the way; you all know I'm the best at it."

"Yes, says the third generation Seeker. I'm surprised your ego is able to be contained to such a small space like this."

"Shut it, Greg. You can be Keeper; you like Keeper."

Greg rolls his eyes, but smiles. "I do enjoy being Keeper. But in all honesty, I'm fine with playing any position if we are on a real Qudditch field." He looks around the room once more and shakes his head. "I have no idea why mum liked potions so much; it's so boring."

"Please, potions is fun; it's like cooking."

"Which is all well and good, Gwen, but I prefer eating food than making. I like potions, just after they have been made by someone better at it than me. Like mum or dad; the least one of them could have done was given me some skill in potions, but no, that all went to you."

Gwen only smirks in response.

"Hey guys, Filch is gone," James says, looking at his map. "We probably think about heading back to our dorms now; I'm not sure when he'll be back and besides, I have practice tomorrow morning."

"Fair point. Scorpius and I will head out first and then you and Greg can go. The four of us attract too much attention together anyway."

When James again gives the all clear and tells Scorpius and Gwen to avoid the main hall, they slip out the raven painting.

"So this was fun," Scorpius whispers as they sneak through the corridors. "Well, maybe minus the Filch almost catching us."

"Are you kidding? That's the best part! Greg and I love sneaking out to mess with him! You haven't lived until you are under James's invisibility cloak, trying not to laugh as Filch runs around the library looking for you. We do it at least once a month."

"Really? How about you let me tag along next time?" he asks, bumping shoulders with her. "I really like hanging out with you guys."

A soft smile spreads across Gwen's face. "I like hanging out with you too- you're not nearly as boring as I thought you were when we were younger."

Her statement causes Scorpius to grin. He reaches across the distance between them and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together. For the second time that night, Gwen is happy the darkness hides her blush. The two Slytherins move closer to each other and continue along their path back to their dormitory.

* * *

**AN: I said I would give you this oneshot months ago and I finally did it, so here you go! I really missed this story and wanted to revisit it. Anyway, I have finally started a new Snape/Hermione story called "Terrible Timing" and I would be honored if you gave it a read! Hope you have a fantastic day!**


End file.
